A Warm Touch of Magic
by shedoc
Summary: Sev clambered into Ron's lap as if he belonged there, which he mostly did... "I'll never forget you Professor Snape." Harry/Ron - rated to be safe *NEW EPILOGUE ADDED BY REQUEST**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I Lord Fatuous the Flatulent am the True Lord of the Dance[ahem!! Sorry about that! I don't own these characters… etc… etc… etc..

**Author****'s Note:** I've taken a lot of liberties with Snape's established past, and I've taken liberties with the ending of the sixth book as well! Don't you love it when Dumbledore lives?

**Author's Other Note: **I've kept some of the stuff from the end of book seven in this, as I wanted to play a bit with JKR's ending to the book [not the bit where he's married to Ginny!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't lynch me! You'll recognise the ideas when you see them, though I haven't actually quoted the book here. I don't own those bits either…

**A Warm Touch of Magic**

Pain. Bright lights. Freezing cold followed by searing heat.

The child gasped and threw himself to one side, while all around him voices shouted and screamed. He was trapped in folds of grey and black cloth, which were hampering his movements and tripping him.

A determined wriggle and he was free, the mask on his face dropping away, the things trapping his legs and feet gone, leaving him in a large white shirt that flapped over his hands and around his ankles, the high collar loose on his neck. The shirt was big enough for his father to wear and for a moment he was terrified that he had been dressing up in his father's clothes. He had only done that once before and the punishment he had received had been more than enough to deter him from doing it again.

"Snape!" a voice roared in fury and he ducked away from the tall grey cloaked figure without second thought, running as fast and as hard as he could away from those pursuing him, panting in the heated air.

"Snape! We'll kill you for this!" the voice roared and he ran even harder, sobbing for breath and wondering what was going on.

0o0o0o0


	2. Chapter 2

Harry moodily mooched along from the playground where Dudley liked to destroy the slides. His summer was proceeding according to its typical patterns. He was trapped with his Muggle relatives, writing every three days to the Order and cut off from his friends. He was desperately worried about his Headmaster, and confused about a number of things that had occurred this last term.

For starters he and the Headmaster had begun tracking the last of the Horcruxes. The one that he had helped to retrieve from the little cave was a fake, and their encounter with Snape and Malfoy at the top of the Astronomy tower had almost killed them both. Only by fighting off the body bind that the weakened elderly wizard had cast over him and casting the strongest series of spells in his entire career as a Wizard, had Harry been able to save the man. He had managed to Disillusion the Headmaster while simultaneously casting another spell, all without Draco Malfoy and his goons noticing. Snape had arrived in time to fulfil his Unbreakable Vow, causing the 'death' of a very cunning illusion spell. Dumbledore had felt Snape's Vow dissolve, as the Potions Master had been convinced that he had destroyed his mentor. Harry had chased the man out of Hogwarts trying to explain on Dumbledore's orders, and in the end only Snape's Legilimency had got the message across to the spy. The look of relief in the man's eyes had made the painful thrashing Harry had received at the end of his wand almost worth it.

Snape had snuck back into the castle late the next night with the report that Draco Malfoy had been killed for failing to fulfil his mission, much to Narcissa's horror and grief. Harry had watched his Headmaster mourn the boy's death as Snape explained that the Dark Lord had been most displeased with Narcissa's intervention and that several of the Inner Circle families were feeling the warped Wizard's displeasure as they spoke. Snape himself had been punished for not detecting Harry's simulacrum of the Headmaster, something that prompted Harry to search out the potions best taken after Cruciatus for the spy, which he took even as he brewed the final antidote to the potion that Harry had been forced to feed his Headmaster. Harry had been keeping the man alive through a series of charms, which had somewhat improved the terribly blackened hand. Once the Headmaster had recovered from the antidote, Harry had cast one more charm, the most powerful healing spell that he could manage. Coming as it did on top of a series of castings that were beyond his usual power usage caused something to tear open in his Magic, the resulting flood of power returning the Headmaster's arm to its previous condition, and healing his arthritis as well. Harry had been exhausted by it all and spent the last few days of term in the hospital wing, with Ron and Hermione hovering over him worriedly.

Harry was worried that the impromptu healing spell would somehow wear off and return Dumbledore to the pain he had been enduring, though the elderly sorcerer had assured Harry that he was feeling 'better than ever, in fact he felt like he was 90 again.' Harry could only hope that was true. Dumbledore was going to research and attempt to recover a few more of the Horcruxes over the summer, and when Harry had begged to go with him he had been refused.

"Your Magic is too fragile, Harry," Dumbledore had been sitting on the edge of his bed at the time, and he had taken Harry's hand in his, the newly healed one squeezing gently, "You have had a tremendous shock to your Magic, an increase in power that very few are ever granted. You must take the time to rest now, lest you do yourself a mischief. The kind of casting required to recover a Horcrux would certainly be too great a strain for you at this point. The restriction on Magic at your relatives home will give you time to recuperate. I promise you I will take every precaution, and when school resumes we will return to our work together."

Harry had reluctantly returned to the Muggle world. He would be seventeen in two weeks time, and of age to perform Magic. Funnily enough, if he had parents he would still be considered their responsibility until he was twenty-one, and most of the Wizarding world would expect them to continue to shelter and provide for him to some extent. Ron had explained that seventeen was his minor majority, which was the start of his adult rights and responsibilities, something that he wasn't fully awarded until he hit the age of twenty-one. Harry supposed that meant that he would still be sent back to the Dursley's each year, a thought that was horribly depressing.

Ron had added that Harry's new lesson's and responsibilities with the Headmaster were the kinds of things that James Potter might have done, had he been alive. Molly and Arthur Weasley would probably start working more with Ron and his Magic this summer, as they had with all of their sons when they hit the first 'summer of seventeen'. Harry had been privately touched by the thought; as a substitute for his Dad, he could do no better than Dumbledore, unless the Weasley's wanted the job.

Harry heaved a sigh and glanced around. He was walking home the long way, something he didn't usually do. Not that he was ever in a hurry to get to Privet Drive, it was just more likely that he would run into his cousin this way as Dudley sloped back home from whatever mischief he'd been up to. Harry really didn't want to have to threaten Dudley with his wand again. Last time the situation had not come out well, what with the Dementors attacking them and everything. His aunt and uncle had decreed that Harry was to eat separately to the family this summer, not to mention stay as separate from them as possible to prevent anything like it ever happening again. Harry didn't mind.

Running footsteps slapped the ground behind him and he frowned, turning quickly with his hand in his pocket, resting on his wand. After his sixth year, Harry had made sure that he was never without several essential items, and his wand was only one of them. He now carried his Dad's Invisibility Cloak, his money bag and Gringott's key at all times, stuffed into the overly large pockets of Dudley's hand-me-downs. Whoever was running wasn't wearing shoes, something that was extremely odd for this area.

A small shape, no bigger than a House Elf, cannoned into Harry's legs, and he grabbed for it to prevent it from falling any further. He found himself bent over, hands resting on the heaving shoulders of a very frightened child. The boy was no more than three, wore a white shirt that was far too large, had slightly long, messy hair, black eyes and a familiar beaked nose.

Before Harry could do more than gape the child was clutching desperately at his wrists, trying to get free. There was a shout in the distance and Harry made a split second decision that changed the entire course of his life. He swept the child into his arms, pivoted on a heel and ran. Snape, for that was who Harry was sure it was, clutched around his neck in shock, thin legs coming to wrap around Harry's waist as the teens stride jolted the little boy in his arms. Snape may have been fast for a child, and it was a mark of how odd Harry's life was that he didn't stop to question this turn of events, but Harry was faster and a much better challenge for the adults following behind.

"Snape!" the shout in the distance sounded a little like Lucius Malfoy, and Harry redoubled his speed grimly. The Head of the House of Bad Faith was not one to be trifled with on a good day, and whatever had happened to reduce the most feared teacher at Hogwarts to a three-year-old would not have occurred on a good day. Harry cut through the corner of someone's front yard and ducked down an alleyway. He couldn't lead Malfoy to the Dursley's, there was no way he'd risk them like that, which meant he had to get somewhere big enough to hide them both and enclosed enough to allow him to pull his Invisibility Cloak around them without the Muggles noticing their disappearance.

There was a Victorian pumping station only two blocks from his current location, a place full of pipes and machinery that Magic would disrupt, and full of nooks and crannies for them to hide in. Harry tightened his grip on Snape and his wand and put all of his energy into running.

0o0o0o0


	3. Chapter 3

He'd run until the overlarge socks on his feet had come off from sheer friction, not recognising a single landmark as he dashed down hard pavement. The men behind him had been determined, no matter how well he hid. He had a terrible suspicion that he was in a Muggle town, something that his parents would never allow, let alone approve of. He had sprinted through garden after garden, scrambling through hedges and under bushes, not recognising a single thing, his smaller size letting him to take the routes that were too difficult for his adult pursuers, allowing him to stay in front of them by scant yards.

He had burst from the last hedge and found himself next to a large paved area. A quick look showed the next hedge to be a long way off, but he'd put his head down and run, his lungs on fire, his muscles screaming in protest. He was only halfway to his goal when the teen had stepped out of no where and he'd been unable to avoid the boy, running into him full tilt.

Instead of falling to the ground, he'd been caught by strong hands, one of which held a wand. He'd struggled to get away until he caught sight of the teens beautiful green eyes, a colour so unexpected he'd held still for a moment. There had been a moment of wide eyed shock from the teen, and then his pursuers had rounded the corner with a shout. Moments later he was flying through the air as the teen snatched him up and ran, his longer legs out distancing the men behind. His arms came up to clutch the teen's shoulders, his legs clinging tightly to the narrow waist, while a strong arm cradled him to the teens' chest. The pain in his lungs eased a little as his body took advantage of the respite to regain his breath, and he eventually felt strong enough to watch over the teens shoulder as they fled along a series of streets. As they rounded yet another corner, one of the Wizards in pursuit raised his wand.

"Look out!" the warning burst shrilly from his lips, but the teen carrying him seemed to understand because he changed direction abruptly, stooping and ducking as he wove past a series of obstacles that Severus barely registered. The spell missed them by miles and then his saviour was rounding a corner and pelting along a narrow alley. Halfway down it there was a door and he felt a surge of Magic from the teen, unlocking it without a spoken spell or his wand. Then they were inside and weaving in among pipes and all manner of odd things, heading away from the door as quickly as possible in the narrow space. There were windows high in the walls to let in light, and the smell of water and something dirty and gritty in the air.

"Here," the teen gasped, and stopped suddenly, steadying him onto his feet and fishing in his pocket, "We'll hide you here."

"Who are you?" he needed to know, even if now wasn't the time for a chat, "I'm Severus. Why are you helping me?"

"I'm Harry, Severus," the teen had panted, silver fabric spilling almost endlessly from one of his pockets, "And why wouldn't I help you?"

It wasn't a satisfactory answer, but Severus didn't have time to ask for a better one, because the door they'd come through burst open. Harry swirled the silver material with a practiced flick of his wrist, covering Severus from head to toe.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," Harry whispered and picked him up carefully, lifting him into a shadowed tangle of pipes, "Wriggle back, and be absolutely silent. Don't move and they won't be able to find you."

'What about you?' Severus wanted to demand, but Harry was already hurrying to another tangle of pipes, reaching around it and pulling out a woollen cap, strange hat and coat. He donned them quickly, and then bent over a dial, tapping it carefully with one finger as if reading it. Severus couldn't see his wand any more, so Harry must have slid it up the sleeve of the hideous orange and silver coat.

"Here!" a man shouted and Harry whirled, his beautiful eyes wide in mock surprise.

"Here, what are you doing? This area is restricted, it is!" he exclaimed, sounding older, "You'll have to leave mate."

"Where is the boy?" a second voice said, a smooth and deep voice that made Severus shiver. Such a voice should have been nice to listen to, but there was an edge to it that made you feel as if it was cutting into you.

"What boy? There aren't any boys here," Harry huffed, "Are you being funny? I may not be the tallest man in the room, but I'm no boy!"

"_Crucio!_" the smooth voice bit and Harry dropped, twisting and writhing in pain, crying out. Severus stuffed a fist in his mouth to stop himself from crying out too, sure that the moment the pain spell that his father favoured was finished Harry would tell them where he was. Severus had felt that curse when he'd snooped in his father's study, although his mother had stopped it after a few seconds. He'd never snooped in there again.

"Where is the boy?" the smooth voice almost crooned when the spell ended, "Come now, he's nothing to you. Give him up and you'll be spared."

Harry's ugly hat had fallen off, and he pressed his forehead into the dirty floor, his lips tightly shut for a long moment. Tears streamed down Severus' face as his saviour took a shuddering breath and turned his head enough to look up at the silver voiced one. The rhythmic noises that the building had been full of when they first entered were faltering, the noise level raising just enough to make the next words hard to hear.

"There is no boy," he panted.

"Crucio!"

Harry screamed and Severus shut his eyes, putting his hands over his ears as his saviour refused to give him up and end the pain. This time the spell lasted longer, and Harry was barely breathing when it was let up.

"He can't have got far," the second man said, and walked right past Severus, looking through him as Harry's wonderful cloak hid him in almost plain sight.

"One last time," the pretty voice was cold now, promising all manner of terrible things, "Where. Is. The. Boy?"

"… no… boy…" Harry groaned, rolling onto his back weakly, "… no…"

"Crucio!"

It took everything Severus had not to run out of hiding to Harry, desperate to stop the pain. The teen was convulsing weakly on the floor, high painful sounds whistling in his throat. The silver voiced man ended the spell and slapped his wand against his thigh for a moment before shaking his head.

"You've brought your death upon yourself," the tones of mocking pity made Severus want to retch as he lifted his wand again, "_Avada…_"

In a sudden sharp movement, Harry flung the ugly hat at the man, following it with his body, his hands locking around the man's throat and bearing him back against the pipes. The man's head connected with the pipes hard in an ugly ringing thud. He went still and silent and Harry rolled off him, retching slightly.

"Hey!" the second man shouted and Harry's hand flung itself out, dark wand firmly gripped in long fingers.

"_Stupefy!_" he rasped and the red spell blew the man backwards into a panel of dials. The Muggle machines squealed in protest and bells began to sound. Harry slumped to the floor for a moment before staggering upright and shedding the ugly jacket like a snake shedding its skin.

"Severus," he rasped, and Severus almost fell out of the pipes in an effort to get to the outstretched hands. Harry pulled the cloak off him and wiped at the tears on Severus' face, "Shh, Severus, we're safe enough for the moment."

It was a slim comfort, but one Severus clung to as he sobbed into Harry's legs and the wonderful cloak swung around, obscuring Harry from sight before the teen stooped and picked Severus up, pulling him tightly to his chest. Severus wept, his arms tightly around Harry's neck, afraid to let go and lose this wonderful man who had protected him without even knowing him. Severus had never met anyone that would endure agony to keep a stranger safe, and to his mind that made Harry a precious person indeed.

"We've got to get out of here before the Ministry and the Muggles arrive, Severus," Harry's body was trembling, and he was breathing roughly, "We'll get the Knight Bus, ok?"

Severus couldn't spare his breath to speak, burrowing deeper into Harry's neck and hanging on tightly, his actions answering his saviour.

0o0o0o0


	4. Chapter 4

With the Headmaster out of the country on his hunt, and Mr Weasley a Ministry employee and therefore vulnerable to losing his job, Harry decided that Diagon Alley was his best bet. After last summers self defence had landed him in front of the full Wizengamot and expelled from the school he loved, Harry was taking no chances. He'd hardly recognised Malfoy through the lines of grief on the mans' face, and had been desperate not to be discovered. A small part of him was worried that Voldemort's Inner Circle would try to get hold of Snape, something that was too terrible to contemplate. Even as he staggered towards the door, Harry was hurriedly devising a plan to get some money from Gringott's, convert it to Muggle pounds and then find a place in Muggle London for them both to hide while he figured out a way to contact Dumbledore. If he had time he'd stop at the Apothecary for a pain potion, because the Cruciatus Curse was jangling along his nerves in terrible aftershocks.

Hedwig hooted at him from a nearby tree as he stepped out of the now malfunctioning and very noisy pump house, not fooled by his Dad's cloak. Harry hurried to stand beneath her tree and she fluttered surely down to rest on the shoulder not occupied by his Potions Master. Harry didn't doubt for a second that she had sensed his situation and come to offer what little help she could.

"I'm catching the Knight Bus, Hedwig, bound for Gringott's," Harry whispered to her, "Can you find me there?"

She nodded and hooted once before launching from his shoulder. He hissed in pain and patted Snape on the back when the boy squeaked in alarm. The child was still weeping in shock and fright, and Harry's heart ached for him. He was in no fit state to comfort the child, as he very much wanted to curl up on someone's shoulder and weep too. He stuck his wand out to summon the Bus, and then pulled his hand back inside the cloak, rubbing his burdens back gently.

"Shush now, Severus," he whispered softly, "It will be all right. Are you hurt?"

The messy head shook slightly in the negative as the boy went through a spectacular series of hiccups to try and stop crying. The Bus appeared with a bang, forcing the tree and fence to leap aside in unseemly haste.

"'Oos there, then?" Stan Shunpike called suspiciously and Harry dug out his money bag, jingling it meaningfully.

"Take me to Gringott's, at once," he rasped; his voice still sore from the screams he'd been unable to suppress. Each spell the Death Eaters had cast had sent a beacon to the Ministry as the Muggle machinery reacted poorly to the Magic. Aurors and Obliviators were hopefully on the way, and Harry had no intention of being nabbed for his own underage usage of Magic, not to mention for the damage he'd done to the two Death Eaters.

"Err… that'll be five Galleons," Stan muttered, "Up front."

Harry dug into the bag and fumbled out the required amount, slightly hampered by the still sobbing Snape, though the sobs were sporadic now. The money changed hands and Harry stifled a groan as he climbed onto the Bus, collapsing into the nearest armchair and twitching the Cloak to stay closed. Snape was in his lap now, cuddled up against his chest, and Harry spent the short trip rubbing the boys back soothingly, gritting his teeth with each lurch of the unpredictable Bus.

He barely contained a hiss of pain as he stepped down onto the ground outside Gringott's, and the Bus disappeared with a bang, making Eyelops leap aside and upsetting the owls. Harry spared a moment to wonder when Hedwig would arrive and stepped into the shadow of a column to pull off his Dad's cloak and stow it in a pocket. After a moment of thought he left the greasy woolly cap on, deciding that it had already proven its usefulness in hiding his scar. He took a moment to rest, cuddling Snape to him to soothe the last of the soft sobs away, and tried wipe the dirty and pale face that was stubbornly hiding in his neck.

"I know that things are scary, Severus," Harry sighed, finally giving up rather than upsetting the boy even more, "But I promise we'll be safe soon and able to rest, ok? You just have to hang on for a bit longer."

There was no verbal reply but the dark head nodded, and he patted the thin back in approval before climbing the rest of the steps. The doors to the Bank were open as always and he stepped over the threshold with a sense of relief. He always felt safe in the Bank, despite the common prejudice against the Goblins that ran it.

"Mr Potter," a gravely voice muttered and Harry looked down and to the left. Griphook, the first Goblin that Harry had ever really met, was standing just inside the door.

"Griphook," Harry said quietly, and the Goblin held his hand up to prevent him from saying anything more.

"This way," the squat being commanded, and turned on his heel, leading the way off to the left. Harry hesitated for a moment and then followed, not looking back at the lines of customers and the tellers that were ignoring as many of them as possible, making the second life altering decision of the day with barely a thought.

0o0o0o0


	5. Chapter 5

"Albus!" the voice calling from the sitting room sounded faintly panicked and Albus Dumbledore got up with a small sigh. He'd had a busy day, one that had cumulated with the destruction of one more Horcrux. Since Harry had Healed him, Albus' command of his Magic had actually increased a little, which had enabled him to take fewer risks when disabling and destroying the foul object. However, just because he felt younger than his years didn't mean he didn't need to sleep.

Remus Lupin's head was floating in the fireplace, and Albus got down onto his knees on the thick rug to converse with the werewolf more comfortably.

"What is wrong, Remus?" the werewolf's expression was setting off alarm bells in his mind, and he voiced his greatest concern, "Is Harry all right?"

"We can't find him!" Remus replied, "There was an incident in Surrey, and two Death Eaters were captured. Harry stunned one of them, and called the Knight Bus. The wards have also been severely disturbed, though they are still standing. We think the Death Eaters were trying to bring them down and the spell lashed back at them, though what the results of that backlash are we can't figure out at all. Shunpike admits to taking an invisible customer from Surrey to Gringott's, but if Harry has been there then the Goblins won't tell us."

"When did this happen?" Albus took in the devastating news rapidly, his mind already formulating and discarding a dozen scenarios, "And were the Death Eaters identified?"

"Lucius Malfoy is in the medical wing of the detention cells," Remus said gravely, "He's got a serious head injury and the Healers aren't sure if he'll come right yet, and the other was McNair. Harry's stunner has him comatose. They've locked him in a cell, he's stable enough as he is and it will wear off in a few days or so. It all happened this morning, but Moody didn't want to disturb you until now, as he knew you were busy with your own Mission."

"That has finished," Albus replied, glancing at the damaged cup on the mantle, "I can be ready in twenty minutes – keep the connection ready for me, would you?"

"Of course," the relief in Remus' voice was unmistakeable, and Albus got up, hurrying into his room to dress and pack. Twenty minutes to the second he was stepping out of the fireplace in his office, to be greeted by Remus' anxious eyes.

"We'll find him, dear boy," Albus reassured the last of the Marauders, "What has been the response to Harry's use of Magic?"

"That's the odd thing," Remus tugged at a frayed cuff absently; "He's no longer on the Register of Underage Wizards. The Minister was making noises about letting Harry off as a personal favour in return for the capture of the Death Eaters, but when he went to Malfalda Hopkirk about it, she couldn't find Harry's name on the Register any more. You know there are only two reasons for that to happen."

"That normally occurs when the person in question has come of age," Albus mused, though he knew that particular deadline was still weeks away, and was interrupted by Remus' not so subtle flinch, "Harry is not dead, Remus. If he summoned the Knight Bus and made it to Gringott's then he was not too badly hurt. He'd have contacted someone if he truly needed medical attention."

Of that Albus was sure. Harry may be an independent soul, trained from an early age to rely upon himself by his misbegotten family, not that Albus held himself blameless for the travesty of an upbringing young Harry had suffered through, but the boy knew when he was in over his head. Harry would have sought help if he'd needed it.

"We need more information," Albus sighed, "Have you tried contacting the Goblins?"

"They will not speak to us," Remus growled, "But you've always gotten on well with them, Albus. Perhaps if you tried? The bank won't close for another hour."

"Then let us try there," Albus nodded, "And in the meantime, I want you to go to Arthur Weasley and alert him to the situation. Harry may try to contact young Ron. Then you should go to the Granger residence. I believe they will let you wait there in case it is Hermione Harry calls for. I'm sorry to send you on such travels, Remus…"

"It's fine," Remus seemed relieved to have something to do, and gathered his frayed summer cloak from the back of the chair where he'd been waiting. Once the werewolf was gone, Albus turned to the Phoenix that was slumbering on its perch. Fawkes didn't seem to feel the suspicious stare, and Albus sighed, turning back to his fireplace and reaching for the Floo powder.

Despite his reassurance to Remus, he was worried about his protégé. It was all very well to profess confidence in Harry's abilities to another, but a small part of him wished that someone would do the same to him. Trouble seemed to find Harry no matter what he did, and Albus had so been hoping for a peaceful summer for the beleaguered young man.

0o0o0o0


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had not been expecting to be ushered into a large armchair in a comfortable office and examined by a Goblin with a reflective metal disc on a headband, like the doctors wore in TV shows from the fifties. He'd been given several potions, which he'd swallowed obediently, and then had held Severus in reassurance as the boy was also examined and treated. The child had run the bottom of his feet almost raw, and had not been pleased when a very cold paste was liberally slathered all over his feet, followed by a pair of fuzzy hot pink socks. Harry privately thought the Goblin was having a laugh, putting such monstrosities on the little boys' feet, and thankfully it didn't take long for the calming potion and muscle relaxant to kick in, sending Severus to sleep.

"As far as I can determine, the change to youth is permanent," the Healer announced after a further lengthy examination, "There is no reversal possible at this time. He will have to relive his childhood once more."

The news was a shock, and Harry hardly noticed when he was given a blanket, which he draped over the boy sleeping curled up on his lap. He stirred after a moment and thanked the unnamed Goblin sincerely. He felt much better than he had, and the trembling in his limbs had stopped completely. If Snape was to relive his childhood, then Harry needed to contact Dumbledore right away. His Headmaster would know if there was any family that would want to claim the now ex-Potions master, and how to contact them. If there was no one, then…

"I imagine you want to know what is going on." Griphook asked from behind his desk as the door shut behind the Goblin Healer, drawing Harry from his shocked thoughts.

"I do," Harry nodded, knowing that Goblins appreciated plain and honest speaking more than flowery speeches and elaborate manners. He'd done a lot of research on the Magical races around the world, and had done his best to fall in with Goblin manners during his annual trip to the Bank.

"I cannot tell you much," Griphook replied, "This is the eve of a prophecy, Potter. Your actions this day will determine the outcome of that prophecy."

Harry felt like screaming in frustration, but was restrained by the child sleeping in his lap. Snape had heard enough screaming from him this morning; he didn't need to hear any more.

"I see," Harry sighed, "What are my options?"

Griphook's eyes gleamed brightly, and he opened a desk drawer, withdrawing a sizeable stack of documents and placing them on the desk before him in neat piles. Apparently that was the right response to make.

"You are not yet of age," Griphook began, "And once you reach your minor majority in two weeks, you are still legally dependent on your relatives. This will not defend you from trial for your underage use of Magic prior to your arrival here. That could be altered if you filed for emancipation. As an emancipated Minor, you become legally an adult, and through a rather interesting loophole, you can pay a fine for your use of Magic as a Minor, much as any other parent would in your situation."

"I'd be my own parent?" Harry snickered softly, "That's bonkers."

"Your other options are to file for amnesty from the Ministry for your use of Magic, which may result in you owing several people large favours," Griphook put his hand on a smaller stack of forms, but Harry shook his head. That was not the way to go – the Ministry was corrupt enough as it was and Harry's luck would probably see him beholden to Death Eaters.

"If I'm emancipated, then the Dursley's never have to see me again, which is the angle to push when you're approaching the matter with them," he replied, "I'd rather not have to continually fend to Ministry off. Do both my Aunt and Uncle need to sign? He'll be at work now."

"Is your Uncle your blood?" Griphook asked, and Harry shook his head, "Then only your Aunt need to sign. I take it she will be found in the family domicile?"

"Yes," Harry nodded and the stack of parchment disappeared in a flash as Griphook snapped his fingers. Severus stirred at the noise, making a fretful sound in the back of his throat and Harry leaned down to shush in his ear softly. If he'd stopped to think about it, he was offering the child in his lap every caress and comfort that he'd been denied at this age, his mind firmly steering him to be the opposite of his Aunt and Uncle's example.

"Next," Griphook almost sounded happy, and Harry wondered what his decision meant for the Prophecy before pushing that thought aside. He'd only make himself nuts second guessing, and as he had to live with the consequences of his next decisions it was better to focus on the here and now instead of the infinitely possible future.

"Once the papers are signed, you will need a domicile of your own," Griphook continued, apparently not noticing Harry's wandering thoughts. The green eyed teen pulled Severus' blanket up higher and settled back in his chair, "Gringott's Bank offers a business service that includes the purchase of property, at a fee of course."

A parchment appeared next to Harry on a small table. It already had the fee for the medical care, and underneath in faint ink was the business fee. It seemed reasonable to Harry, and he would have no idea where to go to rent a house in the Wizarding world; he would have agreed to it if he hadn't had a sudden thought.

"Forgive me, Griphook, but before I agree I need a statement on my current balance," he sighed, "I don't want to overspend."

Griphook's mouth twitched in a very small smile, with no teeth at all showing. A Wizard would have beamed in approval and maybe even have chuckled.

"I have it here. You have come into some inheritance from your Godfather, and again, once the papers are signed you will come into your full family inheritance, including the property at Godrics' Hollow."

"My parents' house," Harry sighed, "Is it still standing?"

"It is a ruin," Griphook shook his head in disgust, "I believe it is something of a… tourist attraction and pilgrimage site."

Harry pulled a face in disapproval, but let it go. The Wizarding world either doted on him or hated him, and they never did either in halves. The parchment that appeared on top of his bill contained details of several vaults.

"The vaults outlined in black ink are ones already under your control. Those in green are pending the emancipation papers. The ones in red are in dispute. As you are a minor, Albus Dumbledore has engaged a firm to handle your part of the dispute. As you can see, you are currently very solvent, despite the cost of schooling being withdrawn from your trust vault. Once your emancipation comes through you will never have to work again," Griphook stated quietly and Harry shook his head in disbelief. As things stood now, he could afford to buy a house and still live on the proceeds of his vault until he was eighteen, by which time his parents full vault would be his to access even without the emancipation.

"I accept the business fee," Harry said formally, and glanced at the first parchment. The fee became solid, and added itself to the medical costs neatly. Griphook nodded and snapped his fingers again. Snape didn't stir at all this time, the blanket pulled high enough to muffle the noises around him. A small album appeared on the table next to Harry and he used his free hand to turn it slightly and open it.

"All of the details for each property are listed below the pictures. The price of course is at the top of each picture," Griphook pointed out, "All of the properties carry a Gringott's guarantee – their condition is precisely what is stated in the album, nothing more or less."

That was a veiled warning if Harry had ever heard it. He made sure to adjust his glasses and looked at the pictures first. The first ten pages he flipped over with barely a pause, not interested in owning a large stately home, castle or mansion. He went more slowly past several large houses, pausing to look at one set in a forest. Reading the fine print showed it to be in excellent repair, a private location and a lot larger than he needed it to be.

They were moving on to the smaller properties now, and Harry paused at a cottage with a water wheel and windmill, set on the edge of Sherwood Forest. It was a very low price and further reading showed that it was inhabited by a poltergeist. There was an extermination fee added next to that information, which came to three times the asking price of the house.

Two pages later Harry found the place. The garden needed work, the house needed a thorough cleaning and a few small repairs, but it was furnished and in good overall condition. The price was reasonable, and Harry obediently read through the fine print. The garden extended down a short cliff and into a small private cove. Harry had never seen the sea, not properly anyway, and the idea of being able to walk on a beach that was all his was very attractive.

At Griphook's instruction, Harry pressed his vault key, wand, and a drop of blood to the bottom of the page that contained the details of the soon-to-be-his house. A small note popped up on Griphook's desk as the blood faded into the book, taking the pictures and words with it.

"Ah, this property has an established elf service attached to it," Griphook muttered, "I take it that you don't currently own any elves?"

"No," Harry swallowed nervously, not too sure he liked the idea of enslaving someone like Dobby.

"Very well," Griphook snapped his fingers again, and two elves appeared in his office, clad in plain but clean towels, "Elf service means that the purchase of the house automatically includes two elves, unless the purchaser already has some. That would mean an extra fee if the purchaser wished to add to his existing stock. These two are distant descendents of the elves that originally served in the house for the last owner. They are mated, with no offspring."

"Hello," Harry said gently, a little embarrassed that the elves were in the room while being spoken of so detachedly. Griphook showed his teeth in a small smile, not a pleasant thing to see, and Harry made a note not to undermine the Goblin's authority with these elves.

"This is your new master," Griphook spoke to the elves, who squeaked in pleasure and bounced on their toes, "You will introduce yourself and swear to beholden to him. His name is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter!" one gasped, from her voice Harry thought she was a girl, "We is honoured! My name is Pickwee, sir, and I is a good elf! I swears to serve Master Harry to end of days!"

She bounded over and reached for Harry's hand nervously. When he gave it to her, she pressed her forehead to it then kissed it. The other elf, a male called Midgy, repeated the vow and actions, and then they stood waiting beside his chair, gazing up at him adoringly. Harry had felt a small pulse of Magic with each kiss as they established their bond to him, a not uncomfortable sensation, but definitely an odd one.

"You'd best send them to the house, Potter," Griphook sounded amused at Harry's discomfort, "They can begin cleaning and general repairs. You can always recall them if you have any errands for them before you leave here. And I would remind you to send one to your Aunts domicile to retrieve any property you have there."

Harry nodded and thought carefully for a moment before instructing the elves, adding a request that they find Hedwig and take her to the new house as well; she was used to Dobby coming to talk to her human, so the approach of these two shouldn't be a problem. They popped away obediently and Harry rubbed his head in bemusement. It had been a horrifically busy day so far, and he had the feeling that there was even more to come.

0o0o0o0


	7. Chapter 7

Something smelled very good, and his stomach rumbled hungrily. There was a soft chuckle that vibrated through his pillow and Severus brought up clumsy hands to rub at his eyes. Beautiful green eyes twinkled down at him, and he shivered as his memory returned with a rush.

"Hey there," Harry's voice was tender, and it made his throat ache in a funny way, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Severus whispered, "But I can wait."

He'd had to wait to eat at home, especially when he'd been bad. He had a feeling that today counted as something worse than bad, and was already resigned to being locked into his room when he got back to Mother and Father, and maybe even beaten. Harry's eyes darkened for a moment, and the teen frowned, but his face cleared the moment Severus tensed in caution.

"You don't need to wait," Harry rubbed his back and helped him sit up a bit, his body strangely uncooperative, "I have some soup and bread and butter here for you."

"What about you?" Severus asked, glad of the support, "And why am I all… floppy?"

Harry chuckled again and turned him a little so he was better supported and more comfortable. The teens hands were kind and gentle and Severus' throat ached again. He would miss Harry's kindness when he was returned to Mother and Father.

"I had mine while you slept," Harry replied, "This is all for you. And you're floppy from the potions you had. It will wear off by tomorrow."

That was good news and Severus sipped hungrily at the thick potato and leek soup that Harry held in a deep mug for him, munching on the bread and butter when it was offered. Harry helped him wash it all down with a glass of milk, and then Severus needed the bathroom. Harry didn't even mind when he couldn't walk, carrying him to a small room off the office they were in and helping him out. Once his hands were washed Severus found himself back in Harry's lap, a blanket covering the awful pink socks the other Goblin had made him wear. The first Goblin was still there, seated at his desk and clearing away a stack of papers. A half finished cup of tea showed that he had also eaten; something that Severus had never heard of. Father always said that the Goblins hated Wizards and didn't trust them enough to break bread in their company. Mother said that meant to eat.

Maybe the Goblins only trusted Harry. That made sense, because if anyone was trustworthy, it was Severus' saviour. He'd taken the pain curse three times for Severus.

"Your emancipation papers have come through, Potter," the Goblin spoke up, "And you have already paid the fine."

Harry snickered in Severus hair and it tickled, making him smile. He looked up at the teen who smiled back, giving him a little hug in reassurance. Severus wriggled back into Harry's lap and looked at the Goblin as he shuffled another stack of paper forward.

"This next decision is one that affects the child Severus Snape," the Goblin said unexpectedly, and Severus stiffened in Harry's suddenly tense arms.

"What is it?" Harry sounded… worried for him and Severus forced floppy hands to hook around Harry's arms.

"The child currently has no immediate family to care for him, which would place him as a Ward of the Ministry. Such Wards are usually sent to Muggle orphanages," the Goblin paused, "Unless someone adopts them."

"What does that mean? Where are Mother and Father?" Severus twisted his head to look up at Harry, "Why aren't they here?"

"Severus," Harry hesitated, "Do you remember how you got to Surrey this morning?"

"Surrey? Is that where I met you?" Severus was bewildered, "No. There were bad men there."

"Do you remember anything from before they started chasing you?" the Goblin asked in a cool voice and Severus shivered, prompting Harry to pull the blanket up across his chest.

"I remember hot and cold and bright light," Severus whispered, "And my clothes were too big and trapped me. Then there was shouting and I had to run and run and run, and then you saved me, and they hurt you…"

He broke off and hid his face in Harry's chest, feeling the teens hands turn him gently and gather him close, the teen's voice whispering soothing words in his ear as he was rocked like a little baby. Even though he was too big to be babied it felt good, so he didn't protest this time. It must have been the potions, because he felt a lot better after a few minutes of being babied, and took his face out of Harry's thin chest.

"Severus, your Mother and Father can't have you any more. I know you don't remember, but there are people other than your parents who care for you. If you want, I can try to contact them."

"Would you be there?" Severus asked, and Harry shook his head gently, "Then I don't want them. I want to stay with you, Harry. Please? I'll be ever so good, I promise."

"I know you will Sev," Harry chuckled, "I just don't want you to regret coming to stay with me."

"I won't," he promised and Harry smiled, his green eyes light and happy, making Severus feel all warm, just like the short version of his name had moments before. It seemed vital to him that he stay with the teen that had protected him so staunchly, and Harry seemed pleased to have him too.

"What do I have to do to adopt him?" the words were spoken over his head, but Severus didn't care about that. He snuggled into Harry's lap and busied himself cataloguing the scent of the teen that held him so gently. Harry shifted to the right and signed a piece of paper, before stabbing his thumb and letting a drop of blood fall on it.

"Severus, you need to put a drop of blood on too," Harry whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry, it will only sting for a little bit."

"Does it mean I can stay with you?" Severus demanded and when Harry promised that it did, he held his thumb out eagerly, only wincing a little when Harry pricked it for his blood. There was a flash of light and Harry scooped him up close, kissing his hair.

"All done," Harry whispered, "We're staying together."

That was what mattered, and Severus put a clumsy arm around Harry, sticking his sore thumb in his mouth. Harry drew the blanket back up with a chuckle, and Severus decided that a little rest was in order.

The vibration of Harry's voice under his cheek soothed him to sleep.

0o0o0o0


	8. Chapter 8

Albus had the distinct feeling that he was expected. The teller that served him seemed unsurprised that Albus Dumbledore should be asking to speak to a manager fifty minutes before close of business on a Friday. He was led off to a small antechamber, and moments later the last Goblin that he had expected to see walked into the room.

"Ragnok, I am honoured," Albus murmured, bowing with all the respect due to the Being In Charge of Gringott's in the United Kingdom. Ragnok bowed back, and gestured for Albus to take a seat.

"Before you begin Professor Dumbledore, I have information for you that is vital to successful dealings at this time," Ragnok spoke without preamble, as was his custom and Albus nodded, waiting silently for the respected Goblin to continue.

"A Child of Prophecy has come to the Bank seeking sanctuary," Ragnok's words sent a chill down his spine; "I believe it is the same Child that you currently seek. He has almost fulfilled his Prophecy, and you will be permitted to see him in a few minutes. I must warn you that any interference with his decisions or plans will be poorly received by the Bank, and Society."

"Harry," Albus sighed, "Is he to have no peace?"

"That is what the Prophecy is trying to determine," Ragnok snorted, "You shall give me your Word before you see him."

"My Word as a Wizard," Albus vowed, sealing it with his wand. Ragnok nodded and got up from his seat, prompting Albus to get up quickly too.

"Potter is this way," Ragnok headed for another door off the antechamber, and Albus hurried after him, his mind awhirl with possibilities and concerns. A small part of him was beaming in pride though, as Goblins only dropped your title as a sign of respect. That Harry had been awarded that courtesy was a good sign.

They walked along a short corridor and Ragnok led the way without pause into a well appointed office, dominated by a desk, filing cabinets and a large armchair. The Goblin behind the desk, Albus believed it was Griphook, the Goblin that handled most of his vault visits, scrambled up and bowed deeply to his superior. Harry, who was wrapped in a blanket in the armchair, bowed his head just as deeply, holding the posture for several long seconds in lieu of standing.

"Ragnok, this is Potter," Griphook spoke formally, and Ragnok nodded in acknowledgement, snapping his fingers to produce two more chairs. Harry smiled at Albus in relief, and the Headmaster hurried to his side, worried by the pallor to his face and slightly glassy green eyes. There was a small table beside Harry, but it was a moment's work to move it aside, perch the wrong way on the arm of the chair and gather the boy into a careful hug.

"Dearest child, are you hurt?" Albus murmured into messy hair, and Harry shook his head, an arm coming up to wrap around Albus' waist.

"No, the Goblin's have healed me, I'm ok now," was the less than reassuring answer. Albus pressed his lips to Harry's head and cuddled the teen for a moment, relieved that Harry was at least admitting to past injuries, putting aside his usual stoicism. After a long moment Albus made himself let go and sat in the chair that Ragnok had produced.

"Harry, can you tell me what happened?" the question could not rest, and Albus hoped he wasn't overstepping Ragnok's boundaries.

"I would also like to hear this," Ragnok muttered, "Griphook has not been forthcoming."

There was no mistaking the approval in the senior Goblin's voice and Harry offered Griphook a crooked smile of thanks.

"I can only guess about the beginning of events, because I wasn't there at the start," Harry said, "But I think that the Death Eaters made an attempt at a very advanced spell involving the wards at Surrey, which backfired. Whatever it was that the Wards did to stop the tampering seems to have been aimed entirely at Professor Snape, as he was. Once they worked out who had caused the backfire and saw the effect, they decided to… well kill him I guess, and he ran from them."

"What form did the backlash take?" Albus asked in alarm, wondering when or even if the Order were planning to tell him that Severus had been hurt; the Head of Slytherin was not well liked by many of the Order, a grave injustice that Albus struggled to right with little success. Hard on the heels of that thought came another – did the Order even know that its Spy was missing?

"It changed him into a three year old, and removed his Mark. From what the Death Eaters were shouting later, I think he deliberately sabotaged the spell, causing the backlash," Harry replied quietly, his eyes grave. He peeled the blanket that was covering him back, and it immediately became clear why he hadn't stood when Ragnok had entered the room. Albus was shocked to see the child in Harry's lap, curled up and clutching the teens oversized shirt.

"The Goblin Healer that saw us says that it can't be reversed. He's got to grow up again. I think he's lost his memories as well, sir. He knows he has a Mother and Father, but didn't know me when we first met," Harry said gently as Albus crouched beside him and laid a shaking hand on the child that used to be his Potions Master.

"Oh Severus," Albus sighed and patted the boy soothingly when he stirred. He drew the blanket back up and watched Harry tuck in it protectively.

"Go on, Potter," Ragnok urged and Harry nodded obediently, waiting until Albus had returned to his own chair before picking up his tale.

"I was walking early in the morning, and as I crossed Hydrangea Walk, Severus came out of no where and ran into me. I recognised him, but the Death Eaters were close on his tail, so I carried him off with me. I couldn't go to Privet Drive; the Dursley's would have been slaughtered, so I headed for the pump house that was two blocks away. I remembered how badly Muggle machinery reacts to Magic, and I thought that if the Death Eaters cast spells there the Ministry would be alerted when the machinery failed because of the spells. It was the quickest way I could call attention to us without actually casting Magic myself. I always carry my Invisibility Cloak, vault key and money bag now, and I used the Cloak to hide Severus. There were some Muggle protective clothes nearby and I put them on in the hope of passing myself off as a stranger. The Death Eaters didn't recognise me for me, but they cast the pain curse anyway."

"How many times?" Albus almost moaned, and Harry gave him a crooked smile of reassurance.

"Three. Poor Severus saw the whole thing, and on top of suddenly being chased for his life that morning, well he was in hysterics by the time it was all over," Harry sighed, "The Death Eaters split up, and one decided to use the Killing Curse on me. I tackled him pretty hard and he hit the pipes with a really ugly sound. The other one came back and was too far away for me to get to him, so I had to stun him."

"You did well, child," Ragnok murmured, "My contacts have reported that neither have woken yet, though the life of the one you stunned is not in any immediate danger. The other will never recover, though there is every chance he will still live out a normal life span, such as it may be."

Harry looked saddened at the news that he had permanently damaged someone, and Albus sent him a kindly smile, recognising the guilt that came from injuring another to save your own life. He received a troubled look in reply and braced himself for whatever bad news Harry was holding in reserve.

"I realised that I was probably expelled again and didn't want to wait for the Aurors. Severus was beside himself, and you were out of the country. I called the Knight Bus, and we came here. I thought that if I could get hold of some funds Severus and I could hide in Muggle London until you came back. Griphook brought me to his office and presented me with some… alternatives. I'm sorry Headmaster, I know you wanted to keep my connection to the Dursley's alive, but I was in a bad spot and I thought…that I was expelled again and… that I'd maybe killed the man I tackled. I needed to be emancipated, and Aunt Petunia signed the documents this morning. I've arranged a place to live, and … Severus was declared a Ward of the Ministry."

"Oh dear," Albus sighed. There was no way he'd let the child go to an orphanage, the least he could do for his former spy was to apply for guardianship of the boy he'd become. It wouldn't be much fun for the child stuck in Hogwarts year in and year out, but there was no other acceptable alternative. At least at the school he'd be safe, and perhaps there would be some friends to be found for him among the student body…

"Severus wanted to stay with me. He was very clear on that," Harry's soft voice broke into his thoughts, "I know that when he was an adult we didn't… see eye to eye on… well anything really, but… he wanted to stay with me, and so I signed the papers to adopt him. I wanted to keep him out of the orphanage, and I know that you'll help me if I get really stuck. I'll treat him well, sir, he's a little boy now, not the Head of Slytherin, and …."

"Harry," Albus had tears in his eyes, but he didn't care as he got up and hugged the overwhelmed teen again. That the child would forgive and forget in such a way, would wipe the slate clean for someone who had treated him so harshly in their past associations was a mark of Harry's loving nature. Harry snuggled into his side, leaning on him and drawing what comfort he could. He had arranged his life as best he could, and Albus could see why Ragnok would brook no interference in Harry's decisions. Harry was forging a future for himself, something that Albus knew he didn't expect to have with Tom Riddle hanging over his head.

"I'll baby-sit whenever you want. Perhaps you will permit me to play grandfather… to you both," he murmured into messy hair, and Harry clutched him tightly.

"Yes please," Harry sighed, "I'd like a grandfather, even if he does feel ninety."

Albus chuckled at the cheek, a sure sign that Harry was recovering his usual nature, and sat back a little. They wiped their eyes and smiled at each other, content to know that the bond they had formed at school was standing them in good stead now.

"As to your expulsion… the Ministry is in confusion over your sudden disappearance from the Register. I will look into it for you young man, and send word as soon as I have secured the situation," Albus promised. Harry nodded, squaring his shoulders a little. Before they could say anything else the blanket in his lap stirred and little Severus made his presence known.

"Hello dear boy," Albus smiled at the tousled head and curious black eyes, "And how are you?"

"Fine," Severus whispered and turned his head to look up at Harry, embarrassment on his face, "Who is that?"

"That is your Grandfather Albus," Harry said gently, warming an old mans heart greatly, "He's actually mine, but we're going to share."

"Albus," Severus frowned, faint recognition in his eyes, "Oh! You're on a chocolate frog card! I saw one once!"

Harry snickered and Albus couldn't help but chuckle at the recognition. He nodded in confirmation and Severus smiled back hesitantly, obviously unsure of such a famous person. The fact that he was leaning against someone who was just as notorious as Albus Dumbledore was obviously unknown to the child. The loss of his adult memories meant that he would have no idea who Voldemort or the Boy Who Lived was.

"Are we going home soon?" Severus looked up at Harry, such worship in his eyes that it took Albus' breath away. Harry smoothed wild hair and the child leant trustingly into the touch, something that the adult version would never have been able to do. In some respects, Severus' childhood had been more deprived than Harry's, leading to a bitter and lonely adult. Albus had the feeling that this time Severus Snape would grow into a different man.

"Soon," Harry promised, "Griphook and I were discussing wards and protections when Grandfather came to see us."

"What protections are already in place?" Albus asked, moving back to his chair. It was not lost on him that Ragnok sent him a warning look, and he bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"The house is unplottable, and has the standard wards and other concealment charms on it. I was discussing the possibility of casting Fidelius on it as well," Harry replied, "Griphook said he can't cast that spell, and we were going over a list of people I trusted and had access to that would be able to cast the spell for me. I've looked at the spell and it's pretty advanced; I don't think I can cast it, and nor can I be the Secret Keeper. Ordinarily I'd ask you to be that for me, but I think that would put you and the school in too much danger. I was hoping that Griphook would be my Secret Keeper instead. Gringott's will protect him, and I know I can trust him."

"I would be honoured," Griphook said, while Ragnok almost quivered beside Albus in delight, "If Professor Dumbledore would cast the spell?"

Albus pulled his wand out and gathered his energies, pausing for a moment before casting the spell. Light glowed around Harry and Severus and then rushed to Griphook who accepted it stoically.

"Thank you," Harry smiled at them both, "Griphook, could you please tell Albus where I live?"

Ragnok politely blocked his ears while Griphook informed Albus that Harry Potter and Severus lived in Island Cove Cottage on the Isle of Wight. Albus thanked the Goblin and Griphook offered to create a port key for Harry to travel to his new home.

After some discussion it was decided to make a permanent two way port key, activated by a password. One trip would send the bearer to Harry's new parlour, and the other would send the bearer to a small antechamber off Gringott's main floor, an honour that Harry was very grateful for.

Albus received permission to visit in two days time, promised to tell the Weasley's that Harry was safe and would contact them soon, and then the boys were on their way, leaving him with the Goblins. Griphook folded his hands on his desk and looked across at his superior.

"He has fulfilled the first phase of the Prophecy Ragnok," Griphook confirmed, "There will be many years of prosperity and peace."

"And the second half?" Albus held his breath hoping he would be told the particulars of the Goblin Prophecy that was now resting on Harry's shoulders, but Ragnok shook his head.

"That is still to be determined."

0o0o0o0


	9. Chapter 9

The parlour was full of empty spaces and cloth covered lumps that Harry knew would resolve into furniture at some point. It smelled a little musty, despite the French doors opened onto the patio, and dust motes danced in the air.

"Where are we?" Severus lifted his head from Harry's shoulder, and the teen smiled down at the child, giving him a small squeeze.

"We're home," he grinned at Severus' doubtful expression and waved an arm at the dust motes, "It needs cleaning, but with luck our rooms are ready."

Actually he'd instructed the elves to ensure they had a clean place to sleep and a place to bathe. He could manage dinner on a tray in one of their rooms, and from the look on Severus' face the little boy would also appreciate a meal before going properly to bed. Sleeping on Harry's lap wasn't restful, and the energy the child had expended today would be best recouped in a proper bed. The elves had worked hard while Harry had been at the Bank, retrieving the items he had ordered through a catalogue service and returning them to the new house, unpacking and sorting as needed.

Harry turned away from the light and walked carefully into the house proper. There was a flight of stairs, lit by a tall, narrow window on the landing. The stairs were bare of carpet, and the window was open, disturbing some of the dust. He climbed steadily, balancing Severus carefully as he rounded the landing and continued up to the next floor. The small gallery was also bare of carpet and Harry was presented with the choice of two doors and an open doorway, leading to a corridor. The doors were reached by climbing up a single step and the one on the right was the first one Harry turned to. It led into a large room, with a tall narrow window directly opposite the door, looking out onto a wild tangle of plants. There was a chest of rosewood drawers under the window and a stand with jug and ewer in plain white ceramic with a blue rim. The wall bulged out into a magnificent fireplace, complete with fireguard, and then a rosewood wardrobe stood in the nook on the other side of the fireplace. The wall beside it was interrupted with a single French door, and on the other side of those a large wing backed chair in muted blue and red stood with its attending footstool. There was a large single bed, its four rosewood posts carved with dragons twining around it, hung with dark blue curtains edged in deep red. The bed spread, linens and pillows matched the bed curtains nicely. Beside the bed rested a small set of drawers, which doubled as a bedside table and held candelabra. A bookcase rested broodingly beside the door, already containing a selection of books and games. There was a dark blue rug on the floor, swirled with random flecks of lighter blue. All in all the room was light and airy, longer than it was wide, but by no means a small space.

"It's nice in here," Severus murmured and Harry smiled, rubbing his thin back soothingly.

"This is your room, Sev," he told the child, "Midgy and Pickwee got it all ready just for you."

"They did?" Severus sounded amazed and Harry nodded, hefting him a little in his arms. The child was still too 'floppy' to properly hang on, and the dead weight was getting difficult to manage.

"Pickwee?" Harry called and the little elf popped into the room, a beaming smile upon her face. Her long pointed nose and ears had smudges of dust upon them.

"Master is home!" she bounced on her toes, "Pickwee and Midgy have almost finished Masters first orders! We is cleaning the kitchen right now!"

"Thanks, Pickwee," Harry smiled, "Could you show me where Sev's pyjamas are kept? I think he should have a bath before tea, and then he'll be off to bed."

"Aww," Severus mumbled in faint complaint, and then ruined the effect by yawning widely. Harry grinned and watched the elf retrieve the requested items, listening as she added that there were towels ready in the bathroom, and that she'd just pop over and run a bath for little Master.

"That's very kind of you Pickwee, thanks. Is it possible to have toast and tea in here? We'll eat in the armchair, I think," Harry smiled when she reassured him that all would be ready by the time Severus had finished his bath, and then popped out again. After the trials and tribulations of today Harry probably wouldn't stay up much longer than Severus.

Stepping back out into the narrow gallery, Harry took the step back down and walked through the open doorway. There was another closed door directly opposite and he opened it at once, revealing a loo and small hand basin and mirror. He helped Severus answer nature's call, reflecting on the usefulness of memorising maps at a single glance. The house pictures had been accompanied by a blueprint, and he'd memorised the simple layout of his new home easily.

He carried Severus down the narrow corridor, ignoring another closed door, to the room at the end. This had another fireplace, situated on the far wall, with windows on the other two walls. The large and deep claw footed tub was positioned under the far window, which had a deep slate covered ledge that held a tempting array of bottles. There was another hand basin and mirror behind the door, as well as a tall chest of drawers for towels and such. Opposite the door was a large glass enclosure with an enormous shower-head. Harry had the feeling that standing under that shower would be like standing under a waterfall, and part of him was very eager to try it out. The fireguard in front of the fire had a towel rail attached, and the window next to the glass enclosure matched the one over the bath, with a deep slate covered ledge and even more bottles. There were window boxes outside each window, and the herbs in them carried a pleasant scent into the bathroom. The dark wooden floorboards gleamed dully in the early evening light, protected by green mats that matched the green and white tiles.

The tub was waiting for them, the contents steaming faintly, but not too deep, and it was a moment's work to strip Severus of the Goblin's hot pink socks and the white cotton shirt that his adult self had selected that morning and lower him into the tub. Harry had to support the child lest he slide down into the bottom of the tub and drown, and took a convenient sponge from the window ledge to wash the small boy carefully. He rinsed the messy hair, found and applied shampoo and soap as needed, and then lifted him out onto a towel, balancing on the edge of the bath with the boy on his lap to dry him. The pyjamas were on the top of the drawers, and Severus was soon dressed in them, his hair combed and his skin slightly flushed.

It was all Harry could do to keep the boy awake long enough to finish a slice of toast and a glass of milk before he fell asleep in Harry's lap. With a sense of bemusement, Harry put his Potions Master to bed and tucked a fluffy dragon into the small arms, before closing the curtains and seeking his own room, bath and bed.

One thing was certain, Harry mused as he slid between crisp sheets; life would never be the same again.

0o0o0o0

A/N – the house was based on a cottage that I rented in Ireland during the summer holidays!! It was beautiful!!


	10. Chapter 10

The patterns on the blue curtains reminded him a little of the swirls of wispy clouds in the late summer sky. Severus had woken with an unaccustomed soft toy in his arms, warm blankets over him and a comfortable bed. It had taken him a moment to remember what had happened the night before, being helped to have a bath that was warm and fragrant, Harry holding him and feeding him, tucking him in and patting him gently until he slept. His eyes prickled, and Severus knuckled them angrily. He would _not_ cry.

Certain urgent needs made themselves known and Severus pushed the blankets down, rolling over the edge of the bed with a soft thump, glad that his arms and legs were once more under his control. He'd hated being floppy, and if it hadn't been for the tenderness that Harry had shown him he'd have had several things to say on the matter yesterday. The blue and white room was as he remembered it, and he used the po under the ewer stand with relief, watching as Magic cleaned up after him and washing his hands and face in the bowl and jug set. There was a soft pair of house shoes at the end of his bed and Severus slipped them on before investigating the bookcase beside the door. There were several fascinating looking books and games, and he pulled a few down to investigate more thoroughly.

After a few minutes Severus became aware of a repetitive shushing sound, and looked around to see if he could spot the source. It sounded louder near the bed, and he hooked the dragon into his arms, pulling on a tail to draw it closer. That was not the source of the sound, unlike the beastly teddy his great aunt had given him when he was two. That had sung to him, in a horrible croon, until he'd managed to lose it in the garden. This toy was silent, and just the right size, so he tucked it safely into his arms and headed around the bed. The armchair where Harry had held him last night for dinner hadn't changed, and the noise was louder there. There was a paved area outside the glass doors, with an ivy draped railing, and Severus opened the door curiously.

Immediately the sound was louder, and he realised that there was something outside that was making the noise. He stepped out into the warm sunshine eagerly, and tried to peer over the railing. With the mantle of ivy it was impossible to see over it, and he had to resort to climbing onto one of a set of wooden chairs that ringed a matching table and sitting on the table itself. Beyond the railing there was a garden, in a state of disrepair, and at the bottom of the garden was the biggest pond he had ever seen. It was a whole paint palette of deep blues and greens and sparkled in the early morning sunlight, its surface swelling and heaving gently. Severus sat with his mouth open for quite some time, in awe of the beautiful pond that met the sky, sniffing eagerly at the wafting scents of the garden and the slightly salty tang to the air. He'd never been anywhere like this before, and the peace of the scene eased something in him.

After a while, Severus' was recalled from his trance by a rumbling stomach and he sighed, looking around and wondering where Harry was. The green eyed teen had promised to stay with Severus, and the boy knew that all he had to do was find where Harry was sleeping. He had no doubt that his protector was around here _somewhere:_ it was just a matter of discovering where.

Behind him was the door to his own room, a large window and a set of double doors modelled the same way as his single door. Severus climbed down from the table and collected his dragon before trotting over to the other doors. The handle was not locked and he let himself into the new room. Where his room was coloured blue and white, Harry's was mainly brown. Next to the doors that Severus had entered by was a roll-top desk like Father owned, set in the nook of a large fireplace. On the other side of the fireplace was a tall set of drawers, and then the bed on the back wall, enclosed with russet brown curtains edged with gold.

There was a low set of drawers on the other side of the bed and then a short wall where the door stood, forming a sort of nook around the bed. Opposite the door was the big window Severus had seen outside, with a large mahogany wardrobe standing beside it, a leather armchair standing under the window and a low bookshelf running along the wall from the window to the glass doors. There was a dark brown rug on the floor in front of the arm chair, and the walls were a pale colour. When Severus stood really still and held his breath he could hear Harry breathing and that was what eventually drew him over to the bed.

The curtains were soft to touch and he stroked them for a moment before parting them and peering into the darkened interior. Harry lay on his side, luckily facing Severus, and the boy smiled at successfully locating his quarry. Even as he watched, the light from the open curtains roused the teen and Harry yawned, bringing a hand up to scrub at his face and shift in the bed with a soft grunt.

"Harry," Severus whispered, and Harry sighed, beautiful green eyes fluttering open and blinking several times before focussing on Severus. Harry smiled at him and reached out, plucking him from the floor and rolling onto his back with Severus resting on his chest, the dragon pinned between them.

"Good morning, young man," Harry said solemnly, "And did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Severus smiled, "I'm not floppy any more, and I've been up for ages and did you know that we have a huge pond at the bottom of our garden? It goes back so far it meets the sky!"

"Really?" Harry chuckled, "I'll have to see that. Do you feel alright? Potions all finished with you?"

"My feet are all better," Severus confirmed, smiling brightly, and Harry took a deep breath before sitting up, catching the dragon before it could fall. Severus ended up in Harry's lap with the dragon on his.

"Perhaps you would care to introduce me to your friend here," Harry asked seriously, and Severus frowned.

"She doesn't have a name," he mused, "She's a Dragon."

"Fair enough," Harry slid Severus to the floor and got up, putting on his own house shoes and shooing Severus out onto the balcony while he headed for the loo. Severus started to climb back onto the table to look at the pond again, wondering if it had gotten smaller since he'd last looked, but the table was full of breakfast, and he settled Dragon into a chair before pulling his own up close and waiting eagerly for his Harry.

0o0o0o0


	11. Chapter 11

Hedwig arrived at the table after a night of exploration of their new home just at the end of breakfast, and Harry took her inside on his arm, petting her gently and seeing her settled comfortably on one of the carved bedposts. She'd sleep on the bedposts in his dorm at school given the chance, so he wasn't surprised that was her perch of choice here.

Severus was in a very good mood, yesterday's terror mostly forgotten. Harry was pleased to see that the clothes he'd ordered for both of them from one of the many catalogues fit well, and were in a style that the child was used to. Long shorts, a dark blue shirt, shoes and socks seemed like a lot for a child to wear casually, but Severus didn't fuss about them at all, and Harry had to admit that the soft linen shirt and long trousers that the child had decreed he wear were comfortable.

Midgy and Pickwee were hard at work downstairs. Yesterday Harry had asked that they all have a clean place to cook, wash and sleep, which the elves had made a priority. Today the rest of the house would be cleaned, ready for him to inspect and furnish tomorrow. In the attic there was a magically enlarged storage room, with trunks of books, paintings, and other such things that made a house more than a set of walls and a roof. Harry was also planning to completely unpack his school trunk for the first time ever, and possibly get some of his precious photos framed for display.

The stairs led them downstairs into the dusty hall. Two doors were opposite the end of the stairs, situated where his and Severus' bedroom were upstairs. The door on the left led into the parlour and out onto the patio, the door on the right led into the dining room with its long dark table, bracketed by long benches with two elaborate chairs at the head of the table. There was a matching sideboard, and the walls were panelled in dark wood. Both rooms had fireplaces, and Severus sneezed looking up the chimney in the dining room.

"Any ashwinders?" Harry asked, grinning at the amount of dust the boy had managed to attract already. There were streaks in the dark hair, a smut on his nose and forehead, and a smudge on both hands and knees.

"No," Severus frowned, "I don't think so. What's at the end of the hall?"

"A toilet, a library and the kitchen," Harry recited from memory, "Let's have a look though."

The toilet was obediently peered into, the library examined with a mental note to let Hermione have a look at the room that was floor to ceiling bookcases encased in protective spells and dust cloths, with a selection of couches, end tables and armchairs lurking under their respective dust covers. Two deep windows broke the bookcases, as did the door and fireplace; otherwise the entire room was one giant bookshelf. Hermione would love it.

The house was a mirror image of itself, the rooms on the first and second floor identical in architecture, though the walls were panelled downstairs and stone or plaster upstairs. Windows and all other architectural features were in the same places, mainly because the Wizards who had bought the cottage from Muggles centuries ago had used a spell that had magically 'stretched' the house, adding a duplicate spell to give detail to the new floor. The spell had made the first and second floor identical, which made it easier to remember where everything was in a way.

The kitchen was paved with worn flagstones, whitewashed and painfully clean. The cupboards and table were gleaming under a frightening amount of polish, and the copper pots lined up on a shelf almost glittered. As with the bathroom upstairs, there was a window on each of the side walls, the wide ledges lined with slate and holding small pots for herbs to grow in. Severus was poking around in the cupboards that he could reach curiously, and Harry caught a glimpse of a nest of moth eaten blankets and a single cushion with most of its stuffing missing in the cupboard closest to the gleaming aga. This was where his elves were sleeping and the knowledge hit him like a slap to the face.

Suddenly angry, Harry turned and left the airy and warm kitchen, his position as Master of two bonded slaves weighing uneasily on his shoulders. Severus scampered along behind him, apparently aware of the change in his mood but unsure how to alleviate it.

"Let's explore the back garden, shall we?" Harry stalked past the door that let out into the front courtyard, the top half a window that raised and lowered; the bottom half a simple wooden door. It was so much like the door at the Burrow that it made his chest ache. Severus' breathless agreement sounded behind him and Harry went through the dining room, pushing open the single French door and stepping out onto the patio. He smiled down at the apprehensive boy at his side and rubbed a hand through dusty hair.

"I'm sorry Severus," he sighed, "I don't want the elves to have to sleep in a cupboard. There's a little house somewhere in the garden, the size of a children's playhouse really. I want the elves to have that for their own."

"Shall I help you find it?" Severus asked, apparently accepting that statement at face value, for which Harry was grateful. He didn't want to think about the cupboard under the stairs or his own role as House Elf to the Dursley's. He certainly didn't want to explain it to Severus.

"Thanks, Severus, that would be a big help," Harry nodded, and Severus scampered to the end of the patio and down the stairs to the second level of the garden. The house was built on a hill, ending in a cliff, and the owners had made the back garden into three levels over the year, starting with the large patio, followed by a fairly flat area with extensive garden beds and low hedges that had grown wild with neglect, accessed through a series of winding flagstones set into the grass. The third level was a sort of lawn, also fairly flat and bordered by large trees. It terminated in a low stone wall, with a set of steps carved into a natural crack in the cliff, leading down to the boulders and shingle that made up the cove.

Harry followed a path at random, taking stock of the garden and making mental note of what would have to be done to get it back into fair condition. He intended to do some of the work himself, as gardening had been one of the few chores he'd enjoyed at his Aunt's home. Pickwee's speciality was apparently the outdoors, a broad category that hadn't been explained in the paperwork that came with the house. Speciality or not, Harry didn't intend to make his elves do all the work to get the house and gardens in order. He knew himself well enough to know that the place wouldn't feel like his home if he didn't contribute to its care and maintenance.

"Harry! Harry! I found it!" Severus' voice piped clearly up ahead and Harry grinned, pleased the boy had succeeded. Harry himself had no intention of finding the little house, wanting his companion to have the thrill of seeking and finding all for himself. Severus was bouncing up and down and pointing at a large tangle of ivy, partly concealed by one of the low hedges. Harry could clearly see the chimney of the house, and he put an approving hand on Severus' head.

"That's the place," he nodded, "Well done, Severus."

The little boy beamed at the praise, though Harry hadn't exactly gone overboard. He could understand though, when he had been that age even the smallest sign of approval had been jealously hoarded and remembered. He'd loved school for that reason; teachers and classroom assistants had praised him when he'd done well, even when he was pretending to be stupid so Dudley would look good. It had taken him such a long time to get over that habit at Hogwarts that his reputation as an average scholar had been cemented before his first Christmas.

Pulling his wand, Harry began to cast, first trimming back the ivy so that windows and the front door were revealed, and removing the clinging vine entirely from the roof. Professor Sprout would have been a little critical of his less than straight sweeps, but the little place looked a lot better when he'd done and he thought that Midgy and Pickwee might prefer to finish the job themselves. The preservation charms had stood the little house in good stead and Harry had only a few small repairs to make before the place was weatherproof. He Summoned a Muggle pencil and bit of parchment from his trunk and made a quick list of furniture he wanted the elves to have, making sure that he covered as many comforts as he thought they would like. Once he was ready he braced himself for an argument and called the elves to his side.

Midgy and Pickwee looked curious about their location and Harry glanced over at Severus for a moment. He didn't want the boy to see him browbeating the elves into acceptance, and noted the slight shadow of jealousy in the dark eyes.

"Somewhere in the bottom garden there is a surprise that I think you'll like, Severus. Why don't you see if you can find it? Stay inside the stone walls, though. I'll be down in a moment, ok?" he smiled as Severus beamed and ran off without a second thought. Harry sat on the grass in front of his elves and handed Midgy the list.

"I want you to furnish the little house behind me with this list. Make sure that everything is in good repair and comfortable. Then I want you to go back to the cupboard where you slept last night and move any of your possessions from there to here. This little house is yours now, and you will rest and sleep here," Harry stated flatly, and Pickwee twisted her ear hard, no doubt for thinking that she didn't need a little house of her own.

"I spent ten years sleeping in the cupboard beneath my aunt's stairs. No member of my family will ever do that again, not while I can give them better. I will not argue with you on this. If you're worried that you won't hear us if I call you, then we'll arrange a signal or something, but I want to do this for you. You are to make this place as comfortable as you can and I expect you both to maintain it with all the pride that you maintain my large house."

That put a different slant on it, Harry could see that the elves instantly changed their minds about the whole thing, and they nodded earnestly.

"Master's house will be clean by tea time," Midgy said softly, "May Midgy suggest that Master and Little Master eat on the balcony until then? It is already clean…"

"Brilliant idea," Harry smiled, "That will suit just fine. Severus and I will be in the lowest garden if you need me for anything. When would it be convenient to have lunch?"

"If Master tells Midgy ten minutes before he wants lunch, Midgy can have sandwiches ready," the little elf smiled when Harry nodded approval, and the Boy-Who-Lived left the elves cautiously entering their masters Little House.

0o0o0o0


	12. Chapter 12

Severus had to admit that he was a little jealous that the ivy covered little house was to be given to the elves. It looked like a cool place to play, but Harry had been so upset seeing the nest in the cupboard that he didn't want to say anything. The beautiful green eyes had gone all dull and distant, and it wasn't until Severus had found the little house for him that warmth and life had returned to them. Severus already liked it best when Harry smiled at him and ruffled his hair, two actions that Mother and Father had never graced him with.

The lower garden was full of grass that almost reached Severus' waist, and wading through it was kind of fun. He pretended that he was stalking dangerous griffins, prowling through the grass and pouncing on unsuspecting tufts. He hadn't seen any little houses down here yet, but Harry had promised there was something here he'd like, so Severus kept looking, peering behind some of the big trees and parting the long grass carefully.

"Find it?" Harry called from the steps, and Severus turned, noticing for the first time that he'd left tracks in the long grass. He shook his head and Harry laughed, raising his arm and pointing at the sprawling tree in the far corner of the garden. Severus couldn't see a house beneath it, and looked back at the teen who grinned and strode off into the long grass, aiming for the tree.

Severus ran to catch up, finding the grass more of an impediment than he'd have liked. Harry slowed down a little, letting him catch up, and then swung him up into the air so that Severus was sitting on his shoulders.

"I'll have to cut the grass this morning. It wouldn't do to lose you in it," Harry teased and Severus grinned, not minding the gentle comment. Harry wasn't being mean, and as much fun as the grass had been, the boy knew that he wouldn't want to have to wade through it all the time. They reached the tree and Harry stopped before they went under the branches.

"See it yet?" he asked, and Severus frowned, wondering if there was a spell hiding the surprise from him, "Look up, Sev," the gentle hint had him squinting at the branches, and with a gasp he saw it.

The tree house sprawled over several of the lower branches, a wide deck with a sturdy railing, and a small sheltered area at the back, resting up against the main trunk of the tree. There was a sort of ladder apparently growing out of the trees own trunk, and the entire tree was ripe for the climbing. Severus knew without even having to look that there would be a great view of the big pond from the deck.

Harry pulled out his wand and cast all sorts of repair and protection spells on the tree house, and Severus made sure to sit really still, not wanting to distract the teen while he was casting. Harry was really powerful, because he only used simple spells, but soon had the tree house looking like it was newly built. The green eyed teen stowed his wand away and lifted Severus from his shoulders. The boy hit the ground running and was halfway up the ladder before Harry had even taken a few steps.

There was a metal trunk in the back of the shelter, and Severus opened it eagerly, gasping with happiness at the telescope nestled on two old cushions. There were other objects in the trunk, but he was more interested in the slightly tarnished instrument, snatching it up and whirling to the rail, looking out at the shushing pond before bringing the telescope up and putting it to his eye. He was so engrossed in the view that he barely noticed Harry arriving behind him and settling comfortably on one of the cushions, idly going through the chest.

This was much better than living with Mother and Father.

0o0o0o0


	13. Chapter 13

Their first fight was over the tree house, and as Harry ran wildly up to the house he wondered what the hell had let him think he was fit to take care of a child, let alone Severus Snape. He'd been so clear in his own mind that the child under his protection was not the adult that he'd clashed with on a daily basis, that the two people were separate and distinct.

Sure, he'd seen traces of Professor Snape in the child, the flashing eyes, the odd turn of phrase, the occasional gesture. The boy would one day grow into an adult, and Severus Snape had been a graceful and powerful man, despite the temper, scowl and thoroughly unpleasant attitude. Harry had thought in the far reaches of his mind that if he could somehow show the child enough patience, acceptance and respect then this time he might grow into a man that was less unpleasant. He'd made a private vow that if Severus wanted to become a Potions Master then Harry would let him; that he wouldn't try to train Severus away from his natural inclinations.

He had promised himself that any show of temper would be met calmly, and that he would follow two cardinal rules. Number one, he would never allude to the past that Severus didn't remember, and number two, his Aunt and Uncle's favourite taunts and verbal slaps would never cross his lips. He'd even tried to come up with a few punishments that were more along the lines of Molly Weasley's than Petunia Dursley's just in case. He was under no illusions that Severus was going to suddenly become a docile little angel, that the Snape temper had suddenly disappeared to be replaced with a sunny and pliable disposition.

He'd managed to keep rule number one only because his throat was crowded with things that violated rule number two. Harry threw himself through the door of his room, slamming it behind him and sinking face down onto his bed, his chest crowded with heavy fear, angry tears scalding his eyes. He'd managed not to say what his Aunt had taught him to say, managed not to repeat the verbal slaps that his Uncle had taught him, but only barely. Merlin knew what his face had looked like because Severus had drawn back from the railing where he'd been standing in shock.

A light weight fluttered to the bed and Hedwig picked at his hair gently, cooing almost silently in comfort just as she always did when Harry was upset and she could reach him. He let her mother him, let the attentions calm and soothe him in a way that Molly Weasley and her squashy hugs could not.

"God Hedwig, he's so stubborn!" Harry mumbled into the bed, "Its not like the tree house will disappear overnight, and he can go straight back to it tomorrow!"

Hedwig hooted and nibbled at a strand of hair in response and Harry lifted his head and propped it on his fists, gazing solemnly at his owl. She blinked serenely back at him, her golden gaze caring.

"Its dinner time, and then he's going to bed and that's the end of it, but… when he said he wouldn't come down… I almost called him boy… I almost said…" Harry pressed his forehead to his fists for a moment, breathing unsteadily. He'd learnt very quickly that what he wanted didn't matter in the Dursley household, and that to protest the end of any activity, no matter what, was to earn a period locked in his cupboard without food, at the very least.

After a moment he sighed and sat up properly, crossing his legs on the bed. Hedwig hopped onto his knee and he petted her, scratching lightly under her wings the way she liked best.

"Well I managed not to say it," he sighed, "Bet Merlin knows when he'll come in. When Professor Dumbledore comes tomorrow I'm going to ask him to take Severus to Hogwarts. He'll be better off with the Headmaster than me."

The thought was not a pleasant one. Harry hated to admit to failure, even over small matters. It was clear that with all the best intentions in the world he was unfit to bring up a child; his Aunt and Uncle had trained him all too well. That was a depressing thought, because Harry had always wanted to adopt a child or children; to have someone of his own to love and teach, though the likelihood of that happening with Voldemort on the loose was looking slimmer and slimmer with each passing day. He'd discovered in the wake of Cho Chang that girls were just not an option when it came to attraction, and as much as he loved Ginny and Hermione the thought of engaging in the activity that would lead to creating children with them was not at all appealing. Some sneaked trips to the school library had shown that same sex couples could adopt, and Harry had always hoped that he would find someone who loved him enough to share the responsibility of raising a family.

It didn't matter now, though, he couldn't even manage to get Severus out of his tree house without wanting to say vile and unforgivable things to the boy.

Hedwig nipped him, and Harry came back to the present with a sigh. She clearly wanted to go out, and he got up carefully, carrying her to the balcony and watching as she took off and fluttered towards the bottom of the garden. He went back inside, took off his glasses and flung himself back onto his bed moodily. He'd lost all appetite for food, and the pleasant day had been ruined.

Severus had gotten up early again, and Harry had sent him off after breakfast to play, having erected a spell barrier over the back wall of the garden to prevent the curious child from climbing down to the 'pond'. Harry didn't swim well when he wasn't dosed with gillyweed and had no intention of reporting a drowning to the Headmaster. He'd then climbed up to the top of the house with Midgy. The top of the stairs let out into a small foyer with two rooms leading off under the sloped eaves. One room had a double bed in it, the other had twin beds. Both had sloped ceilings, beams embedded in them and small fireplaces in the side wall. The windows were small, but built into walls that caught sunlight all day long. As with the rest of the house the floors were polished to a dull sheen. Each room had the typical bedroom furniture in it, and Harry hadn't been inclined to change much about them.

The small foyer between the walls was panelled with a red wood, and the back wall concealed the door to the Magically expanded storage space that held all of the spare furniture.

Harry and Midgy had spent some time choosing landscapes and still life paintings to be hung and rugs for the floors of the main rooms, as well as cushions and soft furnishings. Harry had found it an enjoyable pastime, the thought that he was furnishing a home for himself and Severus enough to sustain his patience and keep his attention engaged throughout the long morning. He'd replaced the curtains in the two spare rooms with something less gaudy, and matched rugs to them.

Harry had taken lunch to Severus, eating in the tree house with the boy, who had discovered a tattered picture book in the metal trunk in his shelter and was now firmly convinced that he was a Dread Pirate; he had warned Harry that the teen would walk the plank if he hadn't brought Severus a snack later in the afternoon. Harry had been happy to see the normally solemn little boy relaxed enough to indulge in childish fantasy and had arrived promptly with the snack as ordered; taking a break from the gardening he'd been doing in the front courtyard. Weeds had sprouted between the flagstones and the herb beds that had been raised in the sheltered space had run to seed.

Pickwee had summoned him when it was time for dinner, and that of course had sparked the argument with the child that didn't want to stop being a Pirate and come to eat, bathe and sleep.

Hedwig hooted softly, and Harry took a deep breath, gathering himself to roll over to face his owl's soft demand.

"Harry?" Severus said in a very small voice, "I'm sorry."

Harry sat up and held his arms out to the child that he hadn't heard come in. Severus clambered into his arms and hugged him fiercely, shedding a few remorseful tears against his shoulder. Harry looked over the wild head at his owl and mouthed his thanks silently. She blinked smugly in response and preened a little.

Harry made a mental note to get the elves to order her a special treat.

0o0o0o0


	14. Chapter 14

Severus watched from the balcony as Harry began trimming back the plants that bordered on the rear patio. He sighed gloomily and wished that he had not been so stubborn last night about staying out to play Pirate. He'd been truly miserable when he'd realised that Harry was angry and upset, and had wanted more than anything to go and say sorry, but something had held him back.

The more time that passed, the less sure Severus had been that Harry would want anything to do with him. He'd told Harry that he hated him; that Harry was mean, and in his heart of hearts, Severus knew that wasn't true. Harry had protected him from the men in the masks; had even taken him from Mother and Father and given him a room and clothes and Dragon. He had good food three times a day, as much as he wanted to eat, and could choose what colours to wear, and what clothes. He was patted to sleep each night, something that he had never had before, even when he was a baby.

Someone who hated him and was mean wouldn't have bothered giving him all that. Someone who hated him and was mean would have beaten him for arguing, or locked him out of the house to teach him a lesson, or all sorts of other things. By the time he knew he should go and apologise, he didn't feel that he could any more. He was certain that Harry would send him away, and was making plans to live in the tree house, which suddenly seemed cold and uninviting after being allowed to live with Harry.

Luckily for Severus, Harry had sent his owl to come get him. She had settled on the rail near where he'd been slumped and hooted softly, getting him to look up. There had been something about her gaze that had been a little disappointed and he'd sighed, mumbling an apology and promising to go see Harry straight away. Hedwig had fluttered just ahead of him the whole way to the house, alighting on a hedge to hoot in encouragement when he'd faltered or hesitated.

Harry had welcomed him with a hug that had broken Severus into remorseful tears. He'd been given his dinner and bath and put to bed with the admonishment that he would be staying in his room or on the balcony tomorrow instead of going down to the tree house. Such a mild punishment was a shock, and Severus had agreed sleepily, the hand on his back patting him to sleep.

Now Harry was down in the garden working while they waited for their Grandfather to come. Severus' memory of the old man with the flowing beard was a little hazy, but he'd only felt comfortable in the other mans presence, despite the terrible circumstances leading to their meeting in the little room. He'd had breakfast on the balcony with Harry, and he'd been promised that Grandfather would have lunch there with him too. He wasn't sure where Harry would be, as he'd had a definite feeling that Harry wasn't planning to have lunch with him today, something that sat in his chest like a heavy weight. He'd really disappointed his saviour, and the thought made him want to cry.

He went back into his room and sat on his armchair, hugging Dragon tightly to his chest, wishing he could go back in time and be good for Harry.

0o0o0o0


	15. Chapter 15

Harry's parlour was just what it should be – wide couches and chairs, low tables and wood panelling, sideboards and low bookcases. The French doors were open, and Albus turned to look, spotting Harry on his knees weeding a planter. There was something about his face that made Albus faintly uneasy and the elderly Wizard moved towards the glass doors decisively.

The moment he moved Harry looked up and relief crossed his face, coupled with painful decision. The Boy Who Lived got up and pulled off his gardening gloves, crossing the patio and coming inside before Albus had a chance to reach the doors. The Headmaster held his arms out and Harry fell into the hug, hiding his face in Albus beard. Faintly alarmed and not wanting to show it, Albus hugged the thin body to him, standing firm in the teen's tight grip.

"Harry? What is wrong, young man?" Albus murmured and Harry sighed, rubbing his face lightly in the long beard before pulling back a bit. He looked deeply upset, and Albus guided them to the nearest couch, pulling the young Wizard to sit close in his arms.

"You need to take Severus to Hogwarts with you," Harry mumbled, anguish stamped on his face, "I thought that I could manage him, that I could handle him without resorting to…"

"Have you hit him? Hurt him?" he didn't want to ask those questions, but clearly Harry was upset over disciplining Severus. He wasn't surprised the little boy had misbehaved, after all Severus was no angel in disguise, and would want to test his boundaries with Harry to see what he could get away with. It had only been a matter of time until this very confrontation had occurred, and the fact that it had occurred so quickly was a promising sign of how well Harry was managing the child. Severus would not have misbehaved if he'd felt insecure in any way, not that Harry would realise that. Albus was aware that the Dursley's had been less than kind to Harry, though he'd never dared to probe deeper. It seemed he was about to get a crash course in the home life of the Boy Who Lived.

"No," Harry gasped, "I… I almost called him Boy! I almost said…"

Verbal abuse then, and of an invidious kind if Harry was unable to repeat it without great distress.

"You didn't though," it was more of a guess than anything else, "Tell me what happened."

He listened closely to the tale, smiling a little at the thought of Severus the Dread Pirate, seeing at once how the appeal of such a game would win out over the appeal of dinner, bath and bed. Severus had provoked Harry, pushing his limits, and Harry had swallowed his temper and walked away rather than berate the child as he himself would have been berated. He'd hugged the child when Severus had been fetched in, by the redoubtable Hedwig no less, and had punished him by putting restrictions on his movements, though Severus still had access to his toys, books and comforts. Harry wilted when the tale was done, clearly waiting for disapproval from his Headmaster.

"Did you take all of his toys away?" Albus asked mildly, and the messy head beside him shook silently, "Forbid him to eat? Lock him in a small space?"

"No," there was a distinct sob in the answer, and Albus' heart lodged in his throat.

"They did that to you, though, didn't they? Oh Merlin, what have I done? Why didn't you report them to us? Blood wards or no, I would never have sent you back had I known…"

Harry wrapped himself around Albus and they held tight to each other, the older man fuming at the mistreatment this child had suffered. Of course Harry would react badly to having to punish his small charge, uneasy memories haunting his decision.

"Harry, restricting a child to their room and balcony for a day is a very mild punishment. Severus has his toys and books, no? He still has his meals with you and you don't berate him for his words of yesterday, of that I am sure. Then you have chosen a wise and fair punishment. Severus will only respect you more if you can punish him fairly. You will not harm him, or starve him, I know you too well to ever think that," Albus shushed into Harry's hair, "You are a good man, Harry Potter, and I am proud of you."

They sat together for some time, and Harry eventually relaxed in Albus arms. The older Wizard squeezed him gently.

"Do you really want me to take Severus away?" he asked quietly, "Because I will if you wish it, but Harry… I trust you. I know you won't hurt the child, no matter how frustrating his behaviour. In fact I'm pleased that he is testing the limits with you so soon. After all, if he felt threatened or insecure in any way, he'd be on his very best behaviour at all times, lest he trigger a punishment too awful to for us to contemplate."

"I don't want to send him away," the soft words made Albus even prouder than ever, "I… its good to have him here. He's a good boy, mostly."

"Then listen to your Grandfather, young man. Have faith in yourself."

"I'll try," Harry smiled and pulled back a little, making Albus wince. Part of his beard had gotten trapped in Harry's glasses, and Harry couldn't help but snicker a little in helpless amusement as Albus made a fuss out of separating them, just as the Headmaster had intended.

Once they were free and Albus had stopped preening, he pulled out the miniature broomstick that he'd bought for Severus and enlarged it. It was an early model Nimbus, and he'd layered protection charms and spells over it to ensure it was suitable for a four year old to ride. The spells could be changed as Severus grew older, and provided the boy took proper care of the broom it would last him until he reached Hogwarts.

"I had intended to give this to Severus today, I remembered how much he loved to fly at school," Albus smiled fondly in memory, "But in light of his punishment, I think it best that this goes into storage for another day."

Harry looked relieved that Albus wasn't going to undermine the punishment with a very expensive gift, and took the broom gently, testing its reaction by dropping it and calling up. The broom responded even more quickly that Albus would have thought possible, given the age of the model and the limiting charms on it, leading him to believe that Harry's spectacular performance on a broom came as much from his own ability as the brooms design.

"I'll tuck it away with the Firebolt," Harry murmured, "The elves have rigged a storage place under the stairs for it. Do you want to leave a note with it, so that he knows it is from you?"

Albus nodded and followed Harry out into the corridor and down to the library. There was a desk in the corner, stocked with a rather fine ink and quill set, and he wrote a quick note, adding some charms to the note so that it would read itself aloud in his voice when Severus first opened it. Harry tied the note to the broom and then went to put it away while Albus was distracted by the contents of the shelves. There were the usual household spell books, and beginners defence, as well as household potions and transfigurations.

There was also a collection of rather fine arithmancy texts, advanced potions and defence books, and a series of Wizard written fiction that had been popular some years ago. His own book on the use of Dragon blood was there, and several of Nicolas Flamel's treaties as well. A rare and complete set of _Transfiguration – a Spell a Day for Life_ rested on one row of shelves, with several lesser works grouped close by. Harry's school books rested on one shelf along with a set of older school books, texts no longer in use at the school.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you in here," Harry sounded amused and he looked up startled, hastily replacing the book he'd picked up. Harry was grinning at him and Albus twinkled back, not at all ashamed to have been caught rifling the young man's shelves.

"Hermione will probably spend all of her time here too, if I ever have her over," there was a faint shadow to Harry's eyes, and Albus walked over to put a hand on the teens shoulder.

"Write a letter to Griphook, requesting that he tells Miss Granger and Mr Weasley where to find you. I imagine that a birthday visit could be arranged. Perhaps you should add some chaperone's for Miss Granger's benefit."

The beaming smile that met that suggestion made him wonder why he hadn't thought to mention it earlier. Harry nodded and offered a grand tour of the house, and Albus accepted instantly, curious to see what sort of property the Boy Who Lived had secured for himself.

0o0o0o0

Severus looked up as the door opened, and smiled. Harry was standing there with Grandfather, who was beaming at him and wearing bright yellow robes. Harry smiled back at Severus, which made his smile widen even further, and glanced over at Grandfather.

"I'll let you two visit in peace," Harry said quietly, "I'll see you later sir."

Severus' smile slid off his face as if it had never been there. As much as he wanted to see Grandfather while he was awake and not floppy, it was Harry's presence he wanted the most; because he wasn't sure if Harry had even forgiven him yet for last night or if he was still in trouble, plus he wasn't sure how Grandfather would react to his actions.

"Its all right Severus," Grandfather said gently, and came to sit on the footstool opposite him, "Harry isn't leaving you."

How did the old man know? How did he know Severus' secret fears without Severus even telling him how he felt? Severus felt his throat tighten and his nose prickle, and then Grandfather was picking him up and going to sit in the armchair, with Severus and Dragon ensconced on his lap.

"Hush, child," Grandfather didn't seem to mind the little sniffles, "Everything will be all right."

"I made him sad," Severus confessed and got a warm hug in response, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Harry isn't angry with you, child. He cares for you very much Severus, and is sad that you fought, but he won't leave you; I promise," Grandfather replied, and they sat quietly for a while.

Grandfathers lap was as warm as Harry's, but not as comfortable.

0o0o0o0


	16. Chapter 16

So far it had been a very busy day. Ron had woken early on Harry's birthday, and had been first down to breakfast, while Ginny and Hermione were still fussing in the bathroom. The Daily Prophet was full of rubbish about Harry's coming of age, the Boy Who Lived attaining his minor majority. Dumbledore had collected them right on time for Harry's birthday surprise, and taken them to Gringott's of all places. The twins had met them there, and all five of them had been told about Harry emancipating himself from the Dursley's and moving to a secret location, under the Fidelius spell. They'd known something was up because his parents had discussed the wards in Surrey, and the Headmaster had made a point of telling them that Harry was well, but would be out of touch for a while. None of them had imagined that Harry had done so much in such a short time. The Goblin that Harry had chosen as secret keeper had told them where he was, and they'd taken a port key that deposited them in a comfortable looking parlour. It was only nine in the morning, and already Ron had been hit with more revelations than he was strictly comfortable with. Harry was supposed to be coming to the Burrow, to spend the summer bumming around with Ron and Hermione. Ron had gotten used to taking care of Harry over the summer, bullying him into eating and sleeping and generally taking his mind off his troubles. With Harry tucked away for the summer Ron wouldn't be able to do that.

There was a thump on the ceiling, bringing Ron back to the parlour he stood in, and running footsteps sounded above them, before reaching what sounded like a flight of stairs. The twins turned from the open doors they were standing in, which led out into a garden, and Ginny and Hermione straightened from their inspection of the photos on the mantelpiece and books on a side table respectively.

A little boy with a swathe of messy hair burst into the room clutching a green and red scrap of material and skidded to a shocked halt before turning to look up at the Muggle clock on the mantle. For a wild moment, Ron thought that Harry had been changed into a three year old, but that was dispelled when the child spoke.

"You're early!" he exclaimed, and the timbre of the voice was a childish echo of an older man. Coupled with the shining black eyes and hooked nose, and Ron was convinced that he was looking at the son of Severus Snape. The boy was dressed in a white shirt and brown long shorts; coupled with bare feet and a healthy colour to his skin the resemblance was oddly blurred. Dress him in black robes and give him a nasty pallor and he'd be the spitting image of his father.

"Hello!" Hermione cooed, "Aren't you cute! What's your name?"

"Severus," the boy said shortly, scowling in a way that made Ron revise his opinion of the child's identity, "And I am NOT cute."

"Severus Snape?" Ginny gaped, and the boy nodded, shifting from foot to foot uneasily in the face of their shocked reactions. Ron wasn't sure what was going on here, but that was definitely their Potions Master, returned to a very young age. The scowl was unmistakable.

"I say," Fred muttered, "Brother mine…"

"We have been presented with an opportunity…"

"That many a Hogwarts student would give their wand…"

"To experience! His Greasiness…"

"At our mercy!"

Snape clearly hadn't lost his ability to think; in fact he looked downright horrified at the sight of the grinning twins heading his way. He took a few uncertain steps back as Hermione produced one of her own scowls.

"Fred! George! Leave him alone!" Ron ordered crossly, "He's just a kid."

"Oh exactly," George purred, "Would you like a Canary Cream, kid?"

Hermione started in on the twins and Snape scuttled sideways and hid behind Ron's legs, grabbing on to his faded jeans with a tight grip and pressing close. Ron put a hand on the messy head in a gesture he hoped was comforting, and watched as the other four argued. The hair under his hand was feather-soft, not greasy at all, and Ron hoped that Snape hadn't picked up on the nickname – it certainly wasn't applicable any more.

"Severus?" the distant shout was undoubtedly Harry, and shut all four arguers up, "What's taking you so long? Can't you find it?"

The voice had steadily been coming closer, and was accompanied by the sound of quick, confident footsteps. Harry blocked the light streaming in through the open doors and came to a surprised halt.

"Surprise," Ginny said weakly, "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry frowned, taking in the boy hiding behind Ron and the way the twins were grouped against the girls. Ron's friend wasn't dumb, and the redhead knew that Harry figured out exactly what was happening in mere seconds.

"Thanks Ginny," the Boy Who Lived murmured and crossed the room in long strides. As soon as he was close, the boy hiding behind Ron bolted into his arms and Harry picked him up without second thought, settling him onto his hip in an accomplished motion. Ron stepped forward to and hugged the bit of Harry that wasn't occupied by surprisingly young Potions Master.

"Happy birthday mate," he grinned, getting a familiar grin in return, "Many happy returns."

"Thanks Ron," Harry's hand lingered on Ron's arm for a delicious moment, and then went to rub Snape's back gently, soothing the child. The others came over to wish him a happy birthday, and Snape was introduced to them all, though he refused to emerge from Harry's neck.

Harry took them on a tour of the house, starting with the ground floor. They had to remove Hermione bodily from the library, and Harry had to promise to let her browse it later and borrow a few books. The second floor held bedrooms, and a nursery that Harry had apparently not noticed if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"We've never bothered to look in here, I thought it was another spare room," he protested when the twins teased him, though he was chuckling when he said it. Harry sent them up to look at the attic by themselves, remaining in the door of Snape's room as they trooped up the stairs. Ron had a suspicion that he wanted a moment alone to settle the little boy, which was confirmed when they came back down and found the child standing next to the older teen, holding Harry's hand, a slightly cautious look in his eyes.

"Ron, Sev would like to show you the garden," Harry said easily enough and Ron stepped forward with a smile of his own. It didn't matter how the man had been changed, or what he had been like before, Harry had obviously forgiven him, and treated him kindly. Ron could do the same. It would be best to start with a clean slate.

Severus offered a shy smile too, and took Ron's hand. He led the way down the stairs and through the parlour, stopping on the neatly maintained patio outside and making a sweeping gesture with his arm.

"This is the patio," for a moment the resemblance to the dreaded Potions Master of Hogwarts was strong, but then the child tugged on Ron's hand and led him past the wooden furniture and planter pots to a set of steps, leading down into a maze of low hedges and fragrant garden beds.

"This is the Potions garden. Harry says that all the plants behind the hedges make for really good potions ingredients. He's going to teach me how to take care of them when he's got things sorted. Some of them are a bit wild at the minute. And here is the elves house. They were sleeping in a cupboard but Harry got really upset and made this house all nice for them, with furniture and everything. Pickwee and Midgy are really nice and Midgy makes the best iced currant buns for tea. Do you like iced currant buns?" the little face peered up at him and Ron grinned, squeezing the hand that still held his.

"I do indeed," he replied, "They're my favourite after chocolate frogs."

"I like them too, only Harry won't let me have more than one a day," Severus sighed, then brightened, "But Grandfather always brings me a secret stash so that's all right. Come on, I want to show you the best bit of the whole gardens. Its all mine, Harry said so, but I let him share it with me."

Through a winding path of low hedges and down another flight of stairs, and they were standing in a large flat area, reminding Ron of the meadow behind the Burrow, with its tall trees. It was big enough for a half sized Quidditch pitch, and there was a stone wall at the bottom of it, broken by another flight of steps.

"The steps go down to the sea," Severus confided, tugging him forward, "I used to think it was a pond, but Harry taught me the proper word. We've only been down twice, because its been a bit chilly. There's an island out there too, and Harry says we can go visit it once he gets the Potions garden finished. There's no boat, so I don't know how he thinks we'll get there. It's too far to swim."

Ron listened in amusement, thinking privately that whatever Harry might have thought of the boy, it was obvious that to Severus Snape the sun rose and set on Harry Potter. He hoped that he'd get to hear how they came to be here together and how the Potions Master had come to be aged three. It was obvious that the child had no idea who he'd been before, and Ron made a mental note not to mention it.

"Can you see it?" the impatient tug on his hand brought him back to his location, "Can you see it?"

They were stopped in front of a sprawling tree, and Ron immediately spotted the large deck, with its Pirate flag and little shelter.

"That is the most wicked tree house I've ever seen," he said honestly and Severus laughed, letting go of his hand and running forward.

"Come on!" the boy cried and Ron ran after him, climbing up the ladder nimbly and letting Severus show him the telescope and hammock, all the time feeling the charms and wards that Harry had laid on the structure, the warm tingle of his friend's Magic making itself known quietly. Ron could always recognise Harry's spells, just as his friend knew his.

They were joined eventually by the rest of the party, and spent the morning exploring the tree house and the beach. The twins turned out to be inventive pirates, making friends with Severus through the game, though Harry kept an eye on things, much as he kept an eye on the first years when the twins were testing their products. Down on the beach, they all took off their shoes and socks to wade in the water, and Severus shared his telescope with Ron to let him look at the rocky island with its few trees and small stone hut. They both agreed that it was the perfect smugglers hut, and Harry chimed in with the suggestion that maybe there was some abandoned treasure lying there waiting to be discovered. From the gleam in the teens eye Ron surmised that there would be by the time Severus made it to the island.

They had lunch on the patio and Severus sat in Harry's lap when they ran out of chairs, something that looked comfortable and natural, the two dark heads bobbing close together, Harry tending to the cleanliness of small hands and face with gentle skill. Hermione got permission to browse the library after lunch, and Ginny and the twins agreed to return to the tree house for the afternoon.

Once there, Fred and George managed to slip Ginny a Canary crème, and in retaliation she tried to throw them over the railing. Harry's spells wouldn't let her, but he did change their hair and clothes to Slytherin colours on her behalf, much to Severus' amusement. There had been no sign that the child recognised the colours as significant, and Ginny had a curious glint in her eyes. Ron distracted her by hexing her bald and she chased him down to the beach and threw him in.

"Don't talk about the Potions Master, Gin," Ron spluttered as he slogged his way back to dry land, "I don't think he remembers."

"For heavens sake, Ronald Weasley," Ginny stuck both hands on her hips, looking very much like a young version of the Weasley Matriarch, "Harry already explained that to us!"

"I wasn't there, remember?" Ron scowled, and Ginny sighed, waiting until he had returned her hair and dried off to repeat what Harry had told them about the day Severus Snape had saved Harry's life. The thought that his friend had taken three bouts of the torture curse made Ron want to punch someone, preferably Lucius Malfoy.

"Are you two ok? You haven't drowned him have you Ginny?" Harry's shout interrupted Ron's warlike thoughts. The green eyed teen was standing at the bottom of the cliff steps and Ron sighed, hurrying over and hugging him hard. Harry stiffened for a moment and then leaned into the hug, wrapping his arms comfortably around Ron's waist. They'd learnt how to do this when Ron was comforting Harry over Sirius, and it felt good now.

"Ginny told me how you ended up with Sev," Ron muttered, "You ok mate?"

A stupid question, as Harry was undoubtedly ok, any injuries he'd sustained long since healed. His friend didn't call him on it though, hugging him back and nodding quietly, setting Ron's mind at ease.

"Get a room," Ginny's interruption was not welcome and Ron scowled at her as Harry pulled back. His friend gave him a little shake of the head and let go. The youngest Weasley was jealous, that much was certain.

"Sev has apparently arranged afternoon tea on the patio," Harry told them both, "He's gone to fish Hermione out of the library, and the twins are harvesting Potions ingredients for the shop. I said I'd come find you two."

"Is he… I mean sometimes he acts or sounds just like he used to… does he behave for you?" Ginny asked as they climbed the steps and Harry laughed.

"He's no angel," Ron's friend sounded amused, "Hedwig's had to fetch him in for me after we argued over the tree house once, and when he's overtired he doesn't want to go to bed, but on the whole we manage well enough. The Headmaster stops by now and then to spoil him…"

"And you I'll bet," Ginny inserted and Harry's blush confirmed it, but he kept speaking regardless.

"… and the elves help out when they can. I'm going to teach him to fly in the next few days. Grandfather bought him a broom of his own."

That little slip up clarified the Headmaster's role in this little family unit and Ron elbowed Ginny to shut her up. They reached the Potions garden and collected the twins, and Hermione was waiting on the patio with Severus, a book in her lap and bright eyes dancing in excitement. The bag that Ron's Mum had packed for them was sitting at her feet, and Severus climbed onto Ron's lap this time while everyone sat down and sang Happy Birthday to Harry. The elves had supplied a chocolate cake with words written in red icing, and there were iced currant buns as well, which Harry tucked onto Ron and Severus' plates with a slice of the birthday cake and a sly wink.

Presents were produced, a book from Hermione, samples from the twins and a quill set from Ginny. Ron had given Harry a small seal with his initials on it, to be used for his letters. Normally Sirius would have given a gift like that, and Harry gave him a long look, laden with all sorts of unspoken things. Ron's parents had sent Harry a nice blue winter cloak to wear when the cold season came, second hand of course, but Harry didn't seem to care about that at all if the way he ran his hands over the brushed wool was any indication.

Professor Dumbledore had also put a present into Hermione's bag, a small square box that revealed itself to be a gold fob watch on a chain. It was a proper Wizards watch, with Harry's name on one hand, and instructions on how to add more. There were two dials, the large one showing a general location, and the small one showing mood. The watch would take four hands altogether, and Harry immediately added Severus and Ron, followed by Hermione. Once everyone had admired it, he clipped it into his pocket, and Ron noticed the slight sheen of Harry's eyes. He distracted them all until Harry could recover himself by proposing a game of hide and seek, knowing that would spark the usual row about the rules for those who couldn't use Magic, which in this case was only Severus and Ginny.

A very rowdy game followed. The twins apparently slipped Severus some of their energy sweets, which made the child impossible to catch. Only Harry could even come close, as the green eyed teen was by far the fastest of them all. Severus didn't mind, he loved being too fast for everyone, though when the sweets wore off the child almost collapsed with exhaustion. He spent dinner on Harry's lap once more, drowsily chewing the few vegetables and bites of banger Harry coaxed him to eat. He refused all pudding, and Hermione decided that they should all go home immediately; in order to let Harry put Severus to bed in peace and quiet.

The port key was on the mantle in the parlour and everyone hugged the bit of Harry that didn't have a drowsy Potions Master slumped on, before going to touch the port key. Harry stood back and waited until they were ready, such an expression in his eyes that it caught at Ron's heart. He shared a glance with Hermione, who had noticed as well, and her eyes widened when she realised what he was about to do. Harry said the password to activate the port key just as Ron let go and stepped back.

0o0o0o0


	17. Chapter 17

As much as Harry loved Severus, and in the last two weeks patient responsibility had turned to liking, had turned to love, he did miss having slightly more 'adult' conversations with his peers. He tried not to be too resentful as the others gathered around the port key to go home. He loved his house, and the little boy he was caring for, and didn't regret his current situation at all, it was just that today had been so much fun; he didn't want it to end.

In fact the idea of watching as Ron and the others went back to their lives was a bit too much, and Sev wouldn't understand if he got upset, so Harry deliberately looked away when he said the password to activate the port key. This was why he was so surprised when Ron's voice said his name once the port key had gone. Green eyes met brown for a long moment and then Harry felt a crooked grin crawl across his face.

"Midgy," he called softly, and the male elf popped up next to him anxiously, inquiring in a soft voice what Master needed.

"Ron is going to be staying with us for the rest of the hols," Harry said, a carefree tone in his voice that hadn't been there for a while, "He needs to send a note to his mother, and then could you collect his things for him please? Ron, attic or nursery?"

He actually would be quite happy for Ron to sleep in his bed with him but felt it better not to open that can of worms at the minute. He wanted a good holiday with his friend, not an uncomfortable one.

"Nursery," Ron replied, "I've got the attic at home, and that way I'll be on the same floor as you."

A small point, but an important one. Harry called Pickwee and gave her instructions to dismantle the nursery and set it up as Ron's room, with all the attendant furniture, while Midgy followed Ron to the desk in the library. Harry carried his snoozing burden upstairs, and roused Sev long enough to wash his face and hands, cast a cleaning charm on his grass stained feet and change the increasingly grumpy boy into pyjamas. Dragon was hugged with a sleepy mumble and Harry perched on Sev's bed, patting his back softly in what had rapidly become a night time habit.

As he soothed the boy to sleep, Harry reflected on his friend. Ron had started hugging him after Sirius died, something that Harry perversely loved and hated. He hated the fact that the hugs were platonic and just Ron's way of settling Harry down, much as patting Sev's back did. He loved the fact that his friend felt close enough to him to simply reach out and latch on when he felt that Harry needed to be touched. Hermione's hugs didn't have the same effect on him at all, in fact he was always terribly conscious that he was hugging a girl, and careful of where he put his hands. When she got exasperated with one of them, she would throw her hands up and demand that the other 'do something about him!' For Ron that meant pinning Harry to one spot and hugging him until all the tension had drained away, for Harry that meant huddling into a comfortable ball while Ron ranted and paced, waiting until his friend ran out of steam and shot a frustrated 'you know??!!' at him. Harry would grin back, and something about the way Harry was sitting, or smiling, or both would get a grin out of Ron and the two of them would sneak off to the kitchens. Hermione and Ron would be polite to each other the next day, and the day after everything would be back to normal.

Sev sighed, and Harry took that as his cue to get up, closing the curtains on the boys' bed and moving quietly for the door. Ron was sitting on the stairs that led to the attic, and when Harry closed Sev's door his friend got up and hugged him. Harry let himself lean, hid his face in a warm neck and breathed his friend in. This was comforting and familiar and one of the reasons he loved Ron as more than a friend or brother.

"Hermione understood before they left, she'll help settle Mum down," Ron said quietly, in deference to Harry's sleeping charge, "And Professor Dumbledore comes by now and then, right? So he can tell her he's keeping an eye on us."

"Thank you for protecting Sev this morning," Harry mumbled, ignoring the justifications Ron was offering, "It means a lot."

That someone besides himself could see something worthwhile in their former teacher was reassuring to say the least. He'd always worried that Ron and Hermione wouldn't understand why he had taken on the responsibility of protecting the boy over the summer. He'd worried that it would cause a breach in their friendship.

"No matter who he was before, he's just a little kid, Harry. You know how I feel about the first years," Ron muttered into his hair, "So he's a lot younger than that… it doesn't matter."

Ron was warm and strong and Harry nodded, revelling in the contact, knowing that the hug would probably end soon. Ron was always the first to let go, and Harry made sure not to betray his reluctance by clinging to his friend. Sure enough Ron gave the squeeze that signified he was letting go, and Harry pulled away, offering a smile that felt a little crooked.

"How about a swim? Its certainly hot enough," Ron suggested and Harry nodded, then frowned.

"No trunks," he shrugged, but Ron shrugged back.

"No girls either and you own the beach. Lets go skinny dipping."

The idea was so unusual that Harry agreed at once, and detoured only long enough to grab a couple of towels for them to dry off with. And if he made himself a promise not to stare to closely at a certain red head, then that was private and no one else need to know.

0o0o0o0


	18. Chapter 18

When Severus got up to find Harry that morning, as had become their daily routine, he was surprised to hear a rather strident set of snores coming from the room that had been the nursery down the hall. He wasn't really worried, because Harry would never let anyone into the house that would hurt him, but he was curious as to who it was. Grandfather hadn't come to see Harry for his birthday, so perhaps that was who it was, though Grandfather didn't look like a person who would snore quite so loudly.

Harry was lying on his side as usual, curled up and peaceful. Severus never had to wake Harry, just the act of opening the curtain and letting the light in did that, though the dark haired teen didn't exactly wake quickly. As was the custom, Harry pulled Severus onto the bed and rolled onto his back, the boy sprawling comfortably on his chest. Severus secretly loved this time of day, almost as much as bedtime with its comforting pats, because he got to cuddle with Harry without seeming like a baby. It was important to Severus that Harry knew that he wasn't a little boy that needed to be babied all the time. He liked it best when Harry treated him like a big boy.

"Good morning, Sev," Harry wrapped an arm around him to keep him from wriggling too much. Harry didn't like being wriggled on, it made him blush and get up, "Sleep well?"

Harry always asked this question, in a solemn voice. Mother and Father didn't, and it was nice that someone cared how he'd slept. It was a Little Thing, and all the Little Things that Harry did for him came together to make one Big Thing, which was the reason he loved staying here with Harry.

"Yes thanks. Did you?" Severus asked, because he knew that Harry liked to be asked in return. It was Good Manners, among other things, and Mother and Father were big on Good Manners and Decorum. He'd been lectured about those two things as early as he could remember.

"Yes thanks," Harry smiled, one of the sleepy smiles that made Severus feel all warm and welcome. No one else got this smile from Harry.

"There's someone snoring in the Nursery," Severus reported his discovery of the morning and Harry huffed in amusement, jostling the boy on his chest a little. Severus grinned, liking the feeling, and liking that he'd made Harry happy. Harry seemed pretty solemn a lot of the time.

"That's Ron," he was told, and Severus frowned, trying to remember if Harry had mentioned Ron staying.

"You didn't say he was staying! He touched the Port Key. Did it fail, did the others stay too?" Severus wasn't sure he wanted the twins to still be here, they were a little scary at times, and Ginny wanted to baby him a little, and Hermione asked a lot of odd questions.

"No, no, Ron invited himself to stay. The others are all gone away," Harry rubbed his back for a moment and Severus felt bad that he'd made a fuss about Harry's friends staying. Harry hadn't seen them forever, and since Severus didn't have any friends other than Harry he knew how that felt. Still, his Mother had been very clear on the point of inviting people, and he could no more suppress his next comment than walk on the ceiling.

"That's rude, isn't it?"

Harry laughed out loud, and Severus laughed with him, just because. When he'd calmed down, the green-eyed teen answered Severus' comment.

"Normally it would be, yes, but there are a few people in the world that I don't mind inviting themselves over. Grandfather and Ron are two of them; I don't mind that Ron decided to stay with us."

"He's your very best friend ever, isn't he?" Severus realised and hid his face in Harry's warm chest when the teen nodded. His stomach was all cramped at the thought that someone else was Harry's very best friend: Severus had hoped that he was. He'd never had one before, and he knew that there would be no better friend for a boy than his Harry.

Harry brought his other hand up and rubbed Severus' hair slowly, giving him some time to think. He _wasn't_ crying. Big boys didn't cry over silly things!

"Severus, do you remember the day with the Goblins?" Harry asked quietly after a while. That was the way they referred to the Day That They Met. That day was probably the most important day of his whole life ever. Severus nodded without speaking, and Harry started patting his back as well as rubbing his hair.

"I signed a piece of paper, and we pricked our thumbs, and I told you that the piece of paper meant that I would stay with you, remember?" Harry continued, and Severus' eyes and nose prickled. He nodded again and knotted his hands into Harry's pyjama top. He wasn't sure where this was going and it made him feel all cold and small.

"That piece of paper made me more than a friend to you." Harry's voice was warm and soft and patient, "Do you remember that I said your parents couldn't be with you any more? Because of that I signed a paper that meant I adopted you. I became your new Dad, and you became my little boy."

Severus gasped and eeled his way up to place himself nose to nose with Harry, dark eyes searching green ones anxiously. The beautiful eyes shone clear; no lie or obfuscation clouded them.

"you mean it?" he whispered, "i'm your little boy? forever and truly?"

"Forever and truly," Harry said solemnly, rubbing their noses together, "We are a family and not even Ron or Grandfather can come between us."

Severus couldn't help it. He burst into tears and hid his face in Harry's neck. That was the best thing anyone had ever said to him. Harry patted and squeezed him and let him get it all out.

0o0o0o0


	19. Chapter 19

Pickwee had led Ron out to the balcony where it was customary for the household to gather for breakfast. Harry and Sev were already there, and Harry greeted him with the usual crooked grin, looking unusually well groomed in the clothes that fit him as opposed to his cousin's hand-me-downs. Severus' eyes looked a little red rimmed, as if he'd been crying this morning. The boy seemed happy enough though and greeted Ron in a cheerful tone. His rumpled pyjama's leant a very appealing air to the little boy. If Ron had been a girl he'd have said the child was _cute_.

Breakfast was almost as good as the ones served at Hogwarts. There was plenty of it, and while they ate Severus asked them both questions about the school they attended, and the lessons that they had. Ron told the story of the Troll at Halloween, and Severus listened with wide eyed disbelief.

Harry sent the child to wash up and put on some clothes, and Ron settled back with a cup of tea to enjoy the view while they waited. Harry erected a one way silencing spell, so they could hear if Severus called for them, and turned serious eyes on Ron.

"He's a bit… overwhelmed this morning. I thought that we might take the chance to teach him to fly today – that should distract him enough from his thoughts," Harry's voice was calm, but his words alarmed Ron.

"He's not unhappy because I stayed is he?" Ron blurted, "Harry, if he's scared…"

"No," Harry grinned, waving that thought aside carelessly, "He was jealous. Because you are my very best friend and he isn't. I didn't realise that he hadn't understood the full implications of the adoption. I had to explain it to him. He's happy that I've adopted him, because it means he's not competing against you for my friendship. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Nah," Ron settled back, relieved that he wouldn't have to take himself away to keep Harry's household peaceful. He'd have done it for his friend in a heartbeat, though he was mature enough to know that he'd have started resenting Severus for making Harry choose, "As long as he's ok with me being here."

"He likes you," Harry chuckled, and Ron nearly choked on his tea, "He told me this morning."

"Good?" Ron spluttered and Harry leaned over to pat him on the back, a bit harder than Ron felt was strictly needed. He fended his friend off and they settled back into their chairs to look at the spectacular view. Ron loved spending quiet time with Harry, something that was very rare at school. Usually they were so busy with assignments and Quidditch and the latest Dark Plot that their time was simply filled with other things. The chance to just sit in comfortable silence, with no immediate concerns, was a luxury.

Severus came trotting out, asking what they were going to do today, and Ron and Harry got up instead of answering, choosing to keep a bit of mystery in the day. The Boy Who Lived led the way down to the ground floor, to the cupboard under the stairs where the brooms were stored. Ron's had gone in there last night as well, stored by Midgy, and he inspected it carefully, looking for splintered twigs as Severus listened to the speaking note that Dumbledore had left attached to his broom.

There were a few tears shed, hidden stubbornly from both teens, though Harry shot Ron a slightly worried look. From past experience with his sister, Ron knew that the tears were happy ones and gave Harry a reassuring smile. Harry carried Severus' broom for him and the boy dashed ahead, shouting incoherently over his shoulder.

"I think he wants us to hurry," Harry translated and Ron grinned, a hint of mischief in his eye. He was more than happy to see an answering twinkle in Harry's eye. The Boy Who Lived could be pretty serious at times.

"We could beat him there," he suggested, hefting his broom, "Race you."

Harry dropped the Firebolt, leaping on and arrowing away in reply, with Ron scant seconds behind. Even though it was one of the newer models his Cleansweep was no match for an Internationally rated Racing Broom, and Harry got there before him. They both heard Severus' indignant shout as they 'cheated', zooming over the boys head and beating him to the lawn at the bottom of the garden.

"Not fair," Severus panted as he reached them, his cheeks carrying a bit of colour from his headlong dash.

"Quite right," Ron agreed, "Harry cheated."

"Oi!" Harry laughed, "It was your idea to race!"

Severus was watching them closely, evidently unsure about the mock argument. Ron knew better than to reassure him at this point – he and Harry often argued with each other over little things, teasing and tweaking each other for fun. It was almost as good as flirting, which Ron wished he could actually do with Harry. The hugs from sixth year had woken a part of him that Ron hadn't been aware existed. He was attracted to both boys and girls, something that was not too uncommon in the Wizarding world. He just wasn't sure if Harry was attracted to him.

"Right, first lesson in flying," Ron changed the subject lightly, seeing that Harry was aware of Severus' unease, "The broom is laid on the ground, and you stand beside it with your wand hand out."

"I don't have a wand hand," Severus frowned, "I'm not allowed a wand."

"Your right hand, Sev," Harry said gently, "That's the hand you'll use for your wand eventually."

"How do you know?" Severus took that at face value, his tone curious. Ron wondered how his friend would explain this one, as Ron had clear memories of their Potions Master brandishing his wand in his adult right hand as well.

"That's the hand you held your quill in the other day," Harry replied with a smile, "Quill and wand hands tend to be the same."

Severus held his right hand out and looked up at them for the next instruction. Harry was still holding his broom, but Ron had put his on the ground and was standing beside it just as the boy was. He also looked at Harry for the next instruction, and his friend rolled his eyes at the slight smirk Ron was directing at him.

"You have to call the broom to you," Harry said firmly, "In a clear voice, tell it _up_."

"Up!" Severus piped and the broom leapt to his hand, "Wicked! You do it Ron!"

"Up," Ron deftly caught his broom, grinning when Severus gave a little bounce of excitement, "Your turn Harry."

Harry dropped his broom and said _up_ before it hit the ground, catching it firmly.

"Brilliant," Severus breathed.

"Show off," Ron rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled before teaching their Potions Master how to grip and mount the broom.

0o0o0o0


	20. Chapter 20

There was no one in the house when the PortKey deposited him in the parlour, but Albus wasn't concerned about that; Severus was usually in his tree house and Harry was usually working in his garden, or playing with his charge. He'd missed Harry's actual birthday, wanting him to spend some time with his friends, but didn't want the day to go unremarked by himself. Harry had been given Albus' present in absentia, of course, but that wasn't the same as giving the young man a hug in person. Also, now that Ron had invited himself over, Albus wanted to check that Severus was alright. He didn't think that Harry would allow the child to be teased or tormented, and nor did he think that Harry would just put his charge to one side, but he worried that Severus might feel a little threatened by having Harry's best friend in the house. Severus hadn't been too confident about himself as an adult, a trait instilled in him as a young child. Albus had high hopes that some of the Potion Masters more acerbic qualities would be soothed by Harry's gentle parenting this time around.

Midgy appeared beside him, smiling up at the Headmaster happily. Midgy and Pickwee always seemed happy to see him, which meant that Harry was too. House Elves tended to reflect the attitude of their masters when greeting uninvited guests, unless they knew the guest very well.

"Master and little Master are on the lawn, sir," Midgy piped, "Master and his Wheezy are teaching little Master how to fly."

"Thank you, Midgy, I'll go out and see them," Albus smiled, highly amused by the fact that these elves had also recognised Harry's ownership of Ron. Dobby wasn't the only elf to notice Harry's strong attachment to the youngest Weasley son. Midgy popped out of the room again, and Albus strolled across the patio, pausing on the top steps to take in the scene before him.

Ron and Harry were flying in a protective formation around Severus, who was carefully diving and gaining altitude in a beginner flier's drill. Ron actually had his wand out, held casually to the side in case it was needed.

"Look Ronnie!" Severus' excited voice carried on the light breeze to Albus, as he waved to the red head and bobbed the broom up and down energetically.

"Two hands, Sevvie!" Ron called, "You're doing a great job!"

That short exchange set Albus' mind at rest at once. Those two would not be using nicknames if they were on formal terms with each other, and Harry's beaming smile would not be present if there was any tension. Harry had yet to learn how to hide his reaction to a bad atmosphere, which meant that whenever Mr Weasley and Miss Granger were at odds Harry looked very miserable indeed. That look was decidedly in abeyance here.

Harry caught sight of him and Albus sketched a small wave, stepping down the stairs and wending his way through the now neat potions garden. He caught sight of Harry getting the others attention and paused at the top of the steps leading to the lawn to watch as Severus was finally persuaded to land, though the boy didn't go quietly.

"… because someone wants to say hello," Harry responded patiently to a particularly peevish demand to know why they had to stop now. Severus caught sight of him when Albus cleared his throat and grinned, an expression he'd never seen on the adult version of the person in front of him.

"Grandfather!" Severus blurted and raced over, broom clutched tightly in one hand. He accidentally whacked Albus in the side as he threw his arms around the older man, making the venerable Wizard wince slightly, "Thank you for my broom! It's brilliant! Did you see me fly? I was diving and everything!"

"And you looked very good too," Albus squeezed the excited boy gently as Harry and Ron arrived, smiling and windswept, "Hello young man, Mr Weasley."

"Hello sir," Ron rubbed a hand through his hair, and propped himself on his broom comfortably.

"Hello Grandfather," Harry leaned in for his own hug, careful not to whack Albus with his broom, much to Albus' relief, "Are you staying for lunch?"

"I timed my visit very carefully," Albus confirmed, "If you don't mind my foisting myself on your company."

"Do we mind, Sev?" Harry looked down at his charge, who beamed up at him and shook his head vehemently, "I guess not then, sir. Sev, you need to wash your hands before you eat."

"If I must," Severus sounded very put upon, but surrendered his broom obediently and turned in the direction of the house. Albus winked at Harry, who managed not to snort with laughter, and caught Severus' hand, walking beside him and up into the house.

"I learned something important," Severus confided as he scrubbed at his hands haphazardly, while Albus soaped his own in solidarity. The boy looked thrilled about this piece of information, much more excited than normal. Usually he told Albus things he'd learned about the garden, or the house, or sometimes the stars or his tree house. Harry seemed to be educating the boy in a wide field of things, carrying out impromptu and informal lessons based on whatever had their interest at the time.

"What's that then?" Albus asked as they dried their hands. Severus reached up and tugged so that he could whisper in Albus' ear, something that was not the norm when it came to imparting a newly learned fact.

"Harry's my Daddy, forever and truly," the solemn little voice brought a lump to Albus' throat. There was no doubt or even hesitation about this fact, but something in the tone told Albus that Harry had only made this point this morning, possibly to help Severus accept the presence of young Mr Weasley.

"And is that a good thing, Severus? Are you happy with that?" Albus smiled as Severus nodded vehemently, "Then that is wonderful. I'm glad."

In truth he had toyed with the idea of taking over the custody of his former Potions Master; in hindsight that would have been the most disastrous course of action to take. It eased his heart now to know that leaving the two of them together here was the best thing he could have done.

0o0o0o0


	21. Chapter 21

Their school letters arrived not long after Harry's birthday, and Harry had a note in his that said that Albus would personally escort them to Diagon Alley the next day if that was what they wished. After some discussion, it had been decided that Severus would also attend Hogwarts this year, staying in the Headmaster's office during class time and with Harry and Ron the rest of the day, and night. Harry was not unhappy with that decision, as he had no desire to abandon Severus for the school year, and definitely didn't want to miss his last year of school. As difficult as the NEWTs were, Harry needed them to have a career, and even Severus couldn't stand in the way of that; Harry never even considered staying at home and living off his fortune – it just wasn't in his nature to do so.

Ron was happy to take the trip to Diagon Alley with Harry and Severus, and Midgy took a note to Molly with words to that effect. She wrote back that they would be met by her and Mr Weasley there, something that made Harry indescribably nervous. He wasn't sure he was ready to be a parent in front of Mrs Weasley, and he had a feeling she had several words to say to Ron about his decision to invite himself over to Harry's home without clearing it with her first. Ron didn't seem too concerned, but then he'd had more practice being in trouble with Mrs Weasley than Harry had. Albus had promised to speak to her, and Harry could only hope that she would wait until she was alone with him to begin scolding – Severus wouldn't understand her concern or her very vocal method of parenting.

"What are we doing today, Harry?" Molly's youngest son caught his attention, and Harry shook himself back to the present. Breakfast was barely over, and Sev had a milk moustache that would have had Hermione cooing at him sappily. Harry had been surprised how mushy the girls had gotten over Sev, and the boy hadn't been too pleased either.

"I thought we might check out the Smugglers hut today," Harry suggested, keeping his eyes firmly on Sev, "Now that you can fly we could get to the island and have a look around."

"Really?" Sev gasped, "Wicked! I'll get dressed!"

Ron shared a solemn wink with Harry who did his best not to laugh. They'd flown across to the island last night and salted it with a map and a treasure – a chest of things that a Dread Pirate might find useful in his tree house, bits and pieces that they had located in amongst the boxes and furniture stored in the attic. There was one map for the treasure, and another map buried with the treasure to find the key.

Ron went downstairs to fetch out their brooms while Harry ducked into the kitchen for the 'provisions' that he'd asked the elves for last night. Sev would have a small rucksack to carry, with his lunch in, and Harry would carry his and Ron's while Ron carried the small crowbar and shovel. Sev met them down on the lawn and they carried their brooms carefully down the steps to the beach, with the little boy practically vibrating with excitement. Harry was glad he had a racing broom, because it took Sev only a few seconds to mount and take off over the incoming waves. Ron was left behind, but the redhead didn't seem to mind, smiling cheerfully enough at Harry when they landed.

They stowed the brooms in the stone hut, Ron's Magic warming Harry's skin. The redhead had used a few construction charms to make sure the old hut was safe to enter and walk around in, not that it was terribly big. He'd also put some weatherproofing and climate charms on the hut, so they would have somewhere to shelter if they needed it.

What followed was a day of hunting and excitement, the kind which Harry had often wished to have himself when he was Sev's age. Not even Dudley had spent a day so actively excited at this age, and the fact that Sev was so chuffed about his 'treasure' at the end of the day, even though to Harry it was just a load of cast off junk, made the effort worthwhile. Sev had an official 'pirate' seal to use on his letters to Grandfather (actually an old coin attached to a handle from an old stamp), and a cutlass and belt of his very own – which Harry had personally cast a series of spells on last night to ensure that no one was skewered, maimed or scratched. There was even a model ship that sailed on the water when Sev waded out and tried it.

"Good thing it didn't sink," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, as neither of them had thought of that ahead of time. The model had been designed to sit on a stand as a decorative piece. Harry cast a surreptitious series of charms on it when Sev wasn't looking, and that was that. There were several other items in the chest, and they strapped it to Sev's broom before heading back to the tree house with their haul. The elves had prepared dinner to be eaten in the tree house, and Ron lit the lamp Sev had found to give them some light as they ate, even though it really wasn't that dark.

It took him a full hour to get the child to sleep that night. Sev couldn't stop talking about the wonderful things he had found and the games he would play with them. Harry's patient pats may as well have been bestowed on Dragon for all the good they did. Eventually the excited voice slurred and quietened and Sev went to sleep almost in mid-word. He was smiling though, and his sleep was peaceful and well earned.

Ron was sitting in the parlour, the French doors still open to let in the evening breeze. The sun was slowly beginning to set and Harry flopped down on the couch beside his friend, groaning tiredly. Ron chuckled and threw an arm out to rest on the back of the couch, his long legs stretched out comfortably.

"I thought you'd be longer," Ron confessed, "He was over the moon about his treasure."

"I thought I'd be forever," Harry mumbled, "He went off in mid word, still going on about the cutlass. I think. It was hard to tell at the end, he was slurring his words pretty badly. He'll have plenty to tell your Mum tomorrow when he meets her."

"Maybe he'll be able to out talk her," Ron offered the idea, "She'll certainly get an earful from him."

"Maybe," Harry frowned, wondering what Molly Weasley would make of his parenting style, "Ron, do I spoil him? He runs pretty wild most of the day…"

"Harry," Ron sounded surprised, "He is the least spoiled kid I've ever met. He's got rules and regs to follow, and you keep him polite. He doesn't get away with stuff he shouldn't… what makes you think he's spoiled?"

"We just spent a day on an elaborate pirate treasure hunt," Harry pointed out, "That's not normal."

"Mum used to do stuff like that for us now and then," Ron grinned, "Once or twice a year I think. She'd hide stuff in the house or garden and turn it into a game to find it. Usually it was a second or third, or even fourth hand toy. We didn't mind, it was the game that mattered."

"Ok then," Harry breathed and Ron slid the arm off the back of the couch and pulled him in for a one armed hug. The green eyed teen didn't mind the manhandling, in fact he was almost too tired to do anything other than slump against his friend and sling his arm over Ron's middle.

"Silly git," Ron muttered affectionately and planted a kiss on Harry's hairline. Both teens froze, and Harry's heart leapt in his chest as Ron tensed. Was this a sign that Ron wanted the same thing as Harry, or had the redhead simply been too tired to think about what he was doing? Harry made himself stay still and relaxed, lifting his face up to Ron curiously, hoping against hope that his friend wouldn't take the sentimental gesture back.

Ron didn't. He had a look of determined terror on his face, not the most romantic expression in the world, but he lowered his lips again and kissed Harry cautiously on the mouth. Harry returned the tentative pressure, matching it eagerly, parting his lips just a little to get Ron to deepen the kiss. He tightened his arm around Ron's middle and turned more to face his friend.

Ron made a pleased sound and settled into kissing Harry thoroughly, taking his time to explore Harry's lips and mouth. The green eyed teen returned the favour whole heartedly, blood pooling in a critical area, his skin flushing with need and want. A glance at Ron's lap showed the redhead to be in a similar state and Harry shouted a mental 'hallelujah' in relief.

A cautious nudge had Ron sliding to lie on the couch with Harry poised above him. The world dissolved into long heated kisses.

0o0o0o0


	22. Chapter 22

Severus frowned and hesitated before pulling open Harry's curtains. Ron's snores sounded a lot closer than the spare room, or 'Ronnie's Den' as Severus had come to think of it. They'd had a brilliant day yesterday, and Sev was happy that Ron had invited himself to stay with them. Ronnie was a great treasure hunter and he never minded if Severus wanted to spend time with Harry working out the next clue. Ron also hugged him goodnight, carried him up to bed and then left him alone with Harry for the night time chat and rituals. Harry's pats were so soothing to Severus, and bedtime contact was so unusual that they made him feel safer than he ever had with Mother and Father.

Severus stood still for a moment, and then trotted hesitantly around to the other side of the bed. Ron's snores were even louder there, and he tucked Dragon safely under one arm before opening the curtains a little. Just like Harry did, Ron woke up as the light hit him, waking in mid snore. He blinked and mumbled for a moment, then opened his eyes properly and spotted Severus, meeting the boy's wide eyes with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning," Ron whispered, "Did you sleep well?"

Yet another person who cared how well he'd slept. Severus nodded slowly, wondering why Ron and Harry had swapped beds. Ron reached out, just like Harry did, and pulled him up onto the bed. There was another lump in the bed, and Severus squinted at it for a moment before realising that it was his Harry.

"Why are you in here?" Severus whispered curiously, trying not to wake the other teen. Harry didn't sleep well, despite what he said in the mornings. Sometimes he looked very tired indeed, and once he'd even had a nap in the tree house when Severus got interested in following a ship that he'd spotted through the telescope.

"Severus," Ron hesitated, and Severus glared, sensing that the other teen was trying to come up with a lie for him. He'd always had a sense when people were about to lie, and he didn't like it. Ron smiled and shook his head, turning so that Severus was between himself and Harry.

"Harry and I share a lot of things," Ron was speaking the truth, though not the bare truth, "We're like … like a Mum and Dad sort of. We love each other and sleep together. Does that make sense?"

"You're both boys," Severus frowned, and hitched Dragon onto Ron's chest, where the teen secured it with one hand, "How will you make babies? Everyone knows you need a proper Mum and Dad for that."

Ronnie went red and stuffed a hand over his face, letting Dragon tumble to the covers, trying not to laugh and wake Harry. Severus grinned at the funny sight, but still wanted an answer to his question. His Mother had once had a shouting match with his Father about a cousin who was living like a Mum and Dad with another boy; father had said that at least they wouldn't have to worry about children from the pair. Ronnie seemed to understand that Severus was waiting, because when he was calm he took his hand away.

"We won't make babies," Ron replied, "Besides Harry's already got a perfectly good son called Severus."

That made Severus beam in pleasure. He liked it that Ron recognised him as Harry's little boy, even if he didn't call Harry 'Father'. In fact, Severus was thinking about calling Harry by another name altogether, one that started with a 'd' and sounded a bit like 'Harry'. He hadn't quite got up the nerve yet, and as Harry didn't seem to mind that Severus called him by name, the little boy wasn't fretting over it.

Harry shifted a little in the bed and they both turned to look at him, dropping the conversation for another time. Severus would have to think about what Ron was to him if Harry was his daddy, and Ron loved Harry. Severus had a sneaking suspicion that Harry was awake, even if his eyes were closed.

"Faker," Ron whispered behind him and Severus nodded, giggling a bit. Harry let out a snore as loud as Ron's real ones and Severus' giggles got louder. Harry snored again, and Ron sighed heavily.

"Amateur," Ron didn't sound impressed, but there was laughter lurking under the words. Ron made a loud snore too, and Harry snored louder as if in competition, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Ron took up the challenge, and after a moment Severus got his giggles under control and joined in, the three of them wide awake and snoring in the big bed together.

0o0o0o0


	23. Chapter 23

Grandfather was waiting when the PortKey released them, and Harry beamed at him, happy to see the man. Severus positively bounced over for a hug, his childish voice piping away nineteen to the dozen about yesterday's treasure hunt and this mornings snoring contest. Harry had been very glad that Ron had stepped up to answer the 'why are you in Harry's bed' question. They hadn't thought about it last night, stumbling dazed and satisfied and sticky from the couch to Harry's room, getting cleaned up and into bed without considering the little boys possible reaction. Severus was too young to be worried about who was gay and who was not, and Harry had been surprised to hear the baby question, but on the whole things had gone well, and Ron had given him a quick snog while Severus was getting dressed and Harry was trying to apologise for leaving his friend to face the inquisition alone. Harry didn't mind being told to shut up like that and in fact looked forward to it happening again. Last night had been the beginning of forever as far as he was concerned, and the dark haired teen was more than happy to hear that Ron felt the same way.

"Molly is waiting for you all outside," Dumbledore twinkled as he gave Harry a hug, "Your father too, young Ronald."

"Ok," Ron didn't seem to be worried about his Mum's reaction to him taking himself off for the rest of the summer, and Harry took Sev's hand, smiling down at the little boy when he squeezed his fingers in excitement. Apparently Severus had heard about Diagon Alley from his parents and wanted to see the legendary place for himself. Harry had even given him some pocket money – enough for a book and an ice-cream, or something similar that might catch the boy's eye.

Ron was being hugged and scolded by his mother simultaneously, and Arthur was grinning and patting his wife and son indiscriminately. Ron was still smiling when Molly let go, so Harry wasn't too worried, and then Mrs Weasley bustled over for her usual all enveloping hug. Severus pressed very tightly against the back of his legs and Harry disentangled himself to pick the boy up. Severus' tension eased a little as he took a tight grip on Harry's collar.

"Severus, this is Ron's Mum, Mrs Weasley, and his Dad, Mr Weasley," Harry made sure that he had both arms around the child, forming a protective barrier for him, "Molly, Arthur, this is my adopted son Severus."

The Weasley's had of course been told the full story by the Headmaster prior to their arrival at the bank, so there was no surprise or dismay on show.

"Hello Severus," Molly smiled and patted the little boy on the arm gently, "I'm very happy to see you."

This was probably true, after all the Weasley parents didn't share the same dislike of Hogwarts Potions Master as their children did, probably because they'd never been taught by him, and never knew him at school. They were different generations, and Mrs Weasley had never condoned some of the more outrageous complaints about Snape from her children.

"Hello," Severus ducked his head shyly, but didn't pull away, which Harry felt was a step in the right direction.

"Shall we?" Arthur suggested, and Dumbledore agreed, sweeping them all towards the door. Harry put Severus down once they were on the street and took his hand instead, as they had already arranged. Severus was to hold his, Ron or Grandfather's hand at all times to avoid him getting lost. Hermione and Ginny were already in the Alley, shopping for robes and books. They were to meet the girls for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and then go back to the house for the rest of summer. Grandfather had arranged that they would come to Hogwarts the day before school started to install Severus comfortably in the dorm, and Harry and Ron would PortKey to the train so as to arrive with the rest of the students as per custom.

The apothecary was first, with its jars and musty smells. Severus was curious but not as fascinated as Harry thought he would be. He shrugged at Ron's curious expression and made a mental note to stop expecting the little boy to turn into his adult self when faced with reminders of the past. They whirled through Madam Malkins, though Harry picked up another catalogue of winter clothes and robes. Severus needed a winter wardrobe, and thankfully the children's clothes all came with a 'plus three sizes' charm on them, to keep them wearable for growing bodies. His charge had already grown in the weeks they'd spent together, the steady diet and outdoors lifestyle adding colour and tone to the pallid little form he had been when they first met, not to mention some much needed weight.

The bookstore and stationers took longer, because Severus had to pick his own books, and Albus insisted on getting a few extra for the child as well. The stationery store had all sorts of blank journals and drawing implements, and when Ron suggested that Severus might want to keep a pirates journal the boy got thoroughly excited, eventually choosing a journal that locked with a big brass key and one that was silver and green. They even bought parchment for mapmaking, and Harry went back to Flourish and Blotts for an atlas. Being a magical atlas it did all sorts of things, including projecting its contents in a 3-d image above its pages.

Eyelops Emporium was next, for Hedwig, and they went into the Magical Menagerie as well. Severus fell in love with a skinny black, white and grey Kneazle in there, which he promptly christened 'Salty' and informed Harry that she was obviously a ships cat, which every pirate needed to keep the rats off the treasure. Seeing that Harry was unsure of quite which course to take, Molly Weasley stepped in, pulling Severus aside and speaking to him very seriously about the care and attention the ships cat would need and extracting several promises from the boy that he would not neglect her. Salty perched on Harry's shoulder and purred all the way to the till. Harry hoped that Hedwig wouldn't mind.

Grandfather steered them all towards the Leaky Cauldron with Salty on his shoulder now and Severus holding his hand and piping away in a clear voice. Molly dropped back to speak to Harry as Ron and Arthur conferred over a Quidditch scores from a copy of the Prophet that Arthur had in his pocket. Harry tensed a little, expecting … well condemnation of his parenting skills for one thing. He'd really not thought about the consequences of letting Severus into a pet store, and had actually been gearing up to tell the boy he couldn't have the Kneazle.

"He's very happy with you dearie," Molly beamed, her voice pitched just for the two of them, "And I hope you don't mind my interference, but all my children had a pet at that age, even if it was just a puffskien. It teaches them responsibility, and it will keep him company while you're in class."

"I … thanks Mrs Weasley," Harry grinned, "I was worried…"

"I know you were; Albus warned me. You're a very good daddy to him, and I can't tell you how proud I am that you can overlook his past as you have. You did look a bit shell-shocked for a moment, if you don't mind my saying so."

Harry laughed, "I'm often left wondering what just happened… he's so quick! It gives me nightmares sometimes – I worry that he's going to get into something when my back is turned and get hurt."

"Ah, Harry, all parents feel that way," Molly chuckled, "And no matter how vigilant you are, no matter how careful, he will get into something the moment you turn your back, and he will get hurt. It's as inevitable as the sun and the moon following each other through the sky. All children leap into trouble, how else do they learn to stay safe? All you can do is provide aid and comfort when it happens, and try to minimise the risks ahead of time. Children learn by their mistakes, and Severus was always a terribly intelligent man."

"I suppose," Harry acknowledged, "Well, it hasn't happened yet, and Ron's with us now, so that will be an extra pair of hands when it does."

"Yes…" Molly didn't look too happy about that, but nothing more was said about Ron, and at the end of the day, when it was time to go home, Harry still had his Wheezy with him.

0o0o0o0


	24. Chapter 24

Albus leaned back in his chair as his staff shuffled parchments and recorded the final notes they needed for the new school year. He had missed Severus' sharp presence this morning, his once Head of Slytherin had a way of cutting to the chase that Horace Slughorn lacked. Minerva had pestered him for more information about both Severus and her official charge Harry, ever since the young man had emancipated himself two weeks before his minor majority. As he had still been thinking carefully about what was to be said and to whom, he had put her off. With Severus due to arrive with his new 'truly and forever' daddy in only two days time, Albus could delay no longer.

"I do have a final notice for you all," he said it gently, knowing that the well experienced staff would recognise the faint tone of warning in his voice. He had managed to once again employ Remus Lupin as the Defence teacher, overriding the Governors with a ruthless power play that not even Malfoy's supporters had been able to defeat. In fact he'd used Malfoy's involvement in Death Eater activity and his subsequent inability to speak, move or eat unaided to purge the Governors of those with Dark sympathies, replacing them with eligible members of the Order, and in the doing so implied that the rest of the Governors could well be next, silencing their protests over Lupin's return. Horace would brew the Wolfsbane, and Albus himself had spelled a room in the castle to be a stronghold to keep the werewolf safe, potioned or not.

"I know that there was quite a lot of confusion at the end of last year," he sighed, "Rumours of my death were circulated in a most sensational way, and Professor Snape was hunted from the castle as the perpetrator of the alleged deed."

Several staff members who had cast spells in Severus' direction looked a little guilty, though Hagrid merely looked worried. He had also inquired where Severus was, several times over the summer. The Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts was fond of the Head of Slytherin in his own way, possibly as a result of having classified the man as some sort of dangerous and misunderstood beast. He certainly handled Snape in that manner once or twice, to Albus' endless amusement.

"During the course of summer, Severus had an opportunity to thwart two Death Eaters bent upon dismantling the protections that shield Mr Potter from Voldemort," Albus went on gently, ignoring the flinches with a twinge of annoyance. He would have thought that by now they would at least be accustomed to his use of the Dark Lord's self imposed title, all this flinching was tiresome indeed, "He absorbed a backlash from the Wards at Surrey that should have killed him. Fortunately the Wards themselves have gained a small amount of sentience since their construction, a by-product of their contact with Mr Potter and his remarkable nature; Fawkes and I have interrogated the Wards and discovered that they transmuted the backlash from a fatal one to a rather surprising side effect based upon their interpretation of Severus' intention to protect Mr Potter."

"I'm not sure I follow you Albus," Filius interrupted, "Are you saying that the Wards have absorbed Mr Potter's knowledge of Severus and recognised him as someone to be protected even as he worked to dismantle them? That they somehow altered the backlash of that attempt to spare Severus' life?"

"Correct," Albus nodded, "Severus has survived the backlash, but is no longer… in his original form."

"What precisely does that mean? Does this have something to do with Mr Potter's emancipation?" Minerva asked sharply, leaning forward. His Deputy had never been one to let details pass her.

"The backlash caused Severus to revert to a three year old child," Albus said gently, "The Healer that examined him after the fact has determined that there is no reversal possible. Severus will have to grow up again. He was fortunate enough to run, quite literally at the time, into Harry, who helped him evade the pursuit of his former colleagues. As he had no living parents, and Harry was put into the difficult position of deciding Severus' future disposition, Mr Potter has adopted Severus to keep him from the Ministry's tender mercies."

There was a moment of confusion as voices overlapped in shock and surprise. Severus' dislike of Harry Potter was legendary. It rivalled even his enmity for the Marauders. That Harry would take such a step surprised and alarmed many who didn't know him well. Some of the comments were less than complimentary about Harry and his motives, and Albus felt himself grow angry on Harry's behalf.

"Enough!" Hagrid shouted, red in the face, "Harry's a good lad; he'll be taking good care of the little boy!"

Evidently the half-giant had no compunction telling people what he thought of the situation, but Albus wanted to avoid a schism in the staff if he could.

"I have visited the boys many times this summer. Young Severus informed me on my last visit that Harry was his daddy, truly and forever, and I have rarely seen a three-year-old so content in the claiming of a father. Mr Potter takes every care and precaution that a seasoned parent would, and treats his unexpected son with love and dignity," Albus stated in the sudden quiet, "Everything in the Potter household is precisely as it should be. On the few occasions that punishment for misbehaviour was warranted, it was administered fairly and with much consideration. Severus is secure in Harry's heart, and his care for the child is everything it should be."

"Poor Severus," Minerva sniffed, "He's had such a difficult time of it."

The sentiment silenced those whose dislike of the Head of Slytherin was no secret. Severus was not what you could call 'popular' among his colleagues, though there were several who were unconcerned by the harsh and sarcastic exterior the Potions Master had presented to the world.

"Harry will be bringing Severus with him to the school, a full day before school begins. Severus will spend lesson time with me, and the rest of the time with Harry and Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley has been staying with his friend over the summer and both teens have invested a lot of time and effort into Severus' happiness," the bald statement was accepted meekly by the staff and Minerva sighed.

"I take it he will be staying in the Gryffindor dorm?" she asked and Albus nodded, "Well, I'll help keep an eye on the boys then."

Albus accepted that statement, and its implications with a small smile, and dismissed the meeting. That had gone about as well as he had expected. It would only take one encounter with the Boy-Who-Lived and his charge for the staff to see how well parenthood had settled upon his young man, and how devoted Severus was to his new father. They would see the truth of the matter, and if they didn't then Albus would be happy to help them. He would defend Harry's decision to all comers, not in the least because it was mandated by Goblin prophecy.

0o0o0o0


	25. Chapter 25

Fawkes was waiting in the small room the Gringott's PortKey delivered them to, as was Griphook. Harry left Ron to introduce the Phoenix to Severus and spent a few minutes talking to the Goblin that was in charge of his safety and accounts. Griphook was well, and had a few papers for Harry to review, which didn't take long. With his business finished Harry turned to his lover and little boy. Fawkes was perched on Ron's head, peering down at Severus who was giggling at the sight. Harry rolled his eyes and swooped down, picking the boy up and perching him on his hip. He was very glad that the elves had taken their luggage and Salty ahead to Hogwarts, as handling Severus was more than enough when the boy was excited. Hedwig had of course made her own way to the school, and was due to arrive tonight.

"Hello Fawkes," Harry petted the Phoenix using Ron as a perch, "Comfortable?"

Fawkes nodded, making Severus giggle again and Ron sighed, sounding very ill used and put upon. Harry patted the redhead on the shoulder and smiled.

"He clashes with your hair," he informed the other teen.

"Or I clash with his feathers," Ron retorted lightly, and Fawkes trilled in approval before hopping off Ron's head onto Harry's arm. Severus reached out a cautious finger and petted the bird, who trilled softly, a warm, welcoming sound.

"I think he likes you Sev," Harry smiled.

"Of course he does – what's not to like?" Ron retorted and Sev beamed at his new friend. Ron was very supportive of the little boy, something that reassured Severus a lot. He had been initially afraid that Ron would take his place in Harry's heart, and it had taken both Ron and Harry some time to reassure him that his place was secure and irreplaceable. Fawkes interrupted Harry's reverie by launching himself into the air and hovering, swishing his tail feathers invitingly.

"Grab hold, Severus," Harry instructed and the little boy did. Ron closed his own hand over Severus' as a precaution, grabbing a feather of his own, and Harry grabbed hold as well, feeling the familiar sensation of floating take him over. Fawkes swept them into the air and there was a flash of fire. For a moment everything was dark and hot, and then they were standing by the lake, looking towards Hogwarts and Hagrid's hut. Harry let go of the feather he held, and Ron tugged Severus' hand free too. Severus was shaking in Harry's arms, going in a single instant from a happy boy to a terrified one. Fawkes made a concerned noise and headed up towards the Headmaster's tower.

Harry wrapped his free arm around the boy and Ron stepped in close, wrapping himself around them both. They shared a worried look over the dark head, but didn't try to guess what was going on, focussing instead on making Severus feel safe once more. Whatever it was that had shocked and frightened him about travelling with Fawkes evidently faded quickly, because it only took a few minutes to persuade him to look up at the castle.

"It's pretty," Sev said softly, "Are we staying in that little house?"

"That's Hagrid's house," Ron said as Harry let the boy slither down to the ground, "We're staying in the Tower, remember?"

They had explained to Sev what was going to happen while they were at school and where they were going to stay, but neither teen had the words to properly describe the whole of Hogwarts, and nor did they have the inclination to do so. Half of the fun of coming to the school was the exploration and discovery involved, and Sev should have his own chance to do that.

They headed up the path from the lake, Sev holding each of their hands as they walked. Ron caught Harry's eye and Harry grinned, remembering seeing Dudley do this with Vernon and Petunia before he got too fat to swing. He took a few quick steps forward with Ron and swung Sev up into the air, the little boy squealing with surprised delight, before settling him back on his feet.

"Again!" Sev demanded and Harry laughed, relieved to hear some of the spark he associated with the boy return. They did it several more times before reaching the bottom of the steps and had to stop lest they have an accident. The doors opened as they climbed the first step and Harry smiled up at his Head of House.

"Hello Professor!" Ron called, and Severus squeezed Harry's hand nervously. McGonagall was giving the little boy a very close going over, and Harry wondered what she expected to see. Surely she didn't think he'd mistreat the boy, no matter what their past association had been. Severus let go of Ron's hand, and Harry swept him up onto his hip, letting little hands latch onto his shirt collar and front.

"Severus this is Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House. She takes care of Ron and I at school, and teaches Transfiguration," Harry introduced the stern woman, who smiled very kindly, her whole face lighting up.

"Hello," Severus knew his manners; Harry didn't have to prompt him often. It was a little odd that someone so young knew so much about good manners, and Harry had the feeling that it was a by-product of the parents that Severus had before Harry.

"Hello young man, welcome to Hogwarts," she put out her hand, which Severus shook with a solemn expression, and Harry followed his lover and Head of House into Hogwarts, wondering if all the staff would unnerve his charge, intentionally or not.

0o0o0o0


	26. Chapter 26

After Harry and Ronnie had helped him unpack, and put Salty's bed together, they spent some time looking around Hogwarts, which was really big and really wicked. After that they had dinner in what Harry called the Great Hall, which had the sky for a ceiling. Grandfather sat at the long table with them, and some of the teachers did too. Severus wasn't too sure he liked the way some of them stared when they thought he wasn't looking. It was rude, and Mother would have said it was impertinent. Severus thought that was another word for rude. Harry didn't seem to mind, and he let Severus sit between Ronnie and Grandfather, with Harry sitting opposite like they did at home. Severus preferred to be a bit closer to Harry, but the tables in the Great Hall were enormous.

"Mr Potter, I want to see your charge directly after dinner," a woman with pale blue eyes said as she got up from the table, just as a really big bowl of ice-cream appeared in front of Severus. She had a long dress with big skirts; a white apron pinned to her front and a funny scarf thing on her head. She bustled out with a cup of tea when Harry nodded, and Severus gave his really truly daddy a soulful look. Whoever that was, she didn't look like someone who was a lot of fun to be around.

"Don't even try with the puppy eyes," Harry laughed at him, and Ronnie put an arm around Severus' shoulders. A glance up at the redhead showed that he was also pulling what Harry called 'puppy eyes', something that could sometimes be used to persuade Harry to let Severus stay up a little longer, or have an extra iced bun. Grandfather put his arm around Severus too, and pulled his own face, making some of the teachers laugh at him.

"That's just disturbing," Harry snorted, "Finish your ice cream Sev, and then we'll go to see Madam Pomfrey. Nice try though."

Severus sighed and dug into his four big scoops, each one a different flavour, and each one something he really liked. Ronnie patted his shoulder in commiseration and ate his own bowl of ice cream. The food at Hogwarts was really nice, and there was lots of it. Harry had explained that the house elves at the school set out three meals a day, each one different, and that unlike at home there was no choice about what they had. Severus had worried that he wouldn't like the meals, but if they were all like this one then that would be alright.

As soon as he'd finished his ice cream Harry came around the table and helped to wipe his face and hands. Severus hugged Grandfather goodnight, and bade Ronnie goodbye, arranging to meet him up in the Tower. Their beds were all close together, with Severus' in between Ron and Harry's. There would be other people in the room with them, but Severus wasn't worried about that – his Harry wouldn't let anyone hurt him, and Ronnie would be there to help Harry too.

"Why do I have to go see that witch?" Severus complained as Harry led the way up the stairs. The stairs here moved, so Severus didn't lag behind, not wanting to get lost.

"She wants to make sure that you are well, and that I'm doing a good job looking after you," Harry explained, and Severus scowled. That was rude! Harry had taken the pain curse for him three times and patted him to sleep every night and gave him delicious food and treats and taught him to fly! Of course he took good care of Severus!

"But you do!" Severus insisted indignantly as they walked along a corridor, lit by the last of the sunlight and a few torches. Harry glanced down at him and smiled, not bothered by the rudeness. Severus had noted that Harry ignored a lot of rude behaviour when it was directed at him, like all those people who had stared and whispered when they went to meet Ronnie's mother. He wouldn't let Severus be rude to anyone though, and was always polite to other people too. Severus couldn't quite figure it out, and was planning to wait for a good time to ask Ronnie to explain it.

"She just wants to be sure," Harry smiled, "Don't worry, Sev, its ok."

Harry pushed a big door open and Severus caught sight of the witch, waiting beside a bed. He scowled and stomped over to her, indignant on Harry's behalf.

"Harry's a good daddy!" Severus informed her crossly and she blinked in astonishment.

"Severus Snape!" Harry said, and he sounded cross too. That was probably because Severus wasn't supposed to be cross with grownups, but he didn't worry too much, because he knew what Harry would say next, "Apologise to Madame Pomfrey at once!"

"But she thinks…" Severus protested and Harry dropped down onto a knee to be face height with Severus a small frown on his face.

"She thinks that I may need help being a good parent for you, because I've never been a parent before, and right now your behaviour is proving her correct," Harry ran a hand through his hair, looking a bit upset, which made Severus' tummy feel funny, "Madame Pomfrey is the Matron of this school, its her job to ensure that everyone in the school is healthy, no matter who they are. Even Grandfather has to do what she tells him to!"

"He does?" Severus looked up at the witch in awe, "Umm… I'm sorry that I was rude, Matron Madame Pomfrey."

"Quite so," she nodded, but there was a twinkle in her eyes that reminded him of Grandfather, "You can call me Matron, dear, I don't need both titles at once."

"Yes Matron," Severus nodded and Harry put him up on a bed, giving him a little hug that soothed his tummy. He lay down when Harry urged him to and Matron waved her wand and muttered some spells. They didn't hurt and she seemed happy with them because she nodded and hummed in a pleased sort of way.

"He's in very good health, Harry," Matron told his daddy, "You understand that I had to be sure. I can see you've not let him have too many sweeties, and he's had plenty of good healthy air and sun lately."

"Yeah, Sev has a tree house – it's almost impossible to get him out of it at times," Harry smiled down at him, and Severus smiled back, glad that Harry didn't hold a grudge over the few arguments the tree house had sparked. Hedwig always came and got him after a while, and last time Ronnie had held him when he was upset by Harry's anger. Not that Ronnie let him off his punishment.

"It's the most wicked tree house ever, and it's got a Pirate flag and everything!" Severus told Matron and sat up, the better to wave his hands in description, "I can see the Smugglers Hut from the deck, and Salty is my Ships Cat. I want to be a Pirate when I get bigger, and Harry says that I can if I really want to."

"What a lucky young man," Matron beamed, "Did you know that the halls of Hogwarts have several hidden and secret passages? Just the place for pirate treasure to be hidden. If you are very observant you may even find them. When you find the one to the Hospital Wing, I shall give you the treasure I once found in it."

"Wicked," Severus breathed and looked to Harry for confirmation. Harry grinned at him and nodded before picking him up.

"That's all for today boys," Matron tucked her wand away, "I'm sure I'll see you again young man."

"Bye Matron," Severus waved as Harry carried him towards the door, "Harry when can we look for the passage?"

"We'll try to look on the weekend, ok?" Harry promised and set him down outside in the hall. Sev beamed up at him and took his hand, trotting along to the Tower, where he'd probably have a bath and go to bed. Harry was big on bedtimes, but Severus didn't really mind, despite his occasional protests. He was usually pretty tired by the time Harry put him to bed and patted his back.

Not that the Dread Pirate Severus would ever admit that. Not even when being tickled.

0o0o0o0


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a wrench to leave Severus behind to catch the train to school with Hermione and Ginny, but Harry knew it would be good practice for when lessons started, so he bucked up as best he could and Flooed through to the Leaky Cauldron. Ron's Dad met them and bustled them over to the station, and Mrs Weasley was waiting on the platform with the girls. She gave him one of her squashy hugs and enquired after Severus, tucking a couple of books for the child into Harry's shoulder bag, which contained his school robes. He and Ron hadn't wanted to spend the day in full uniform, as most of their classmates didn't change until the last minute.

They settled eventually in a carriage with several DA members. Luna was her usual self, and Harry spent several confusing minutes talking about… well he wasn't sure what they were talking about, which was typical for a Luna Conversation. Neville had a photo album full of dangerous plants to show them, and Luna eventually settled with the Gryffindor to look for rare and unusual creatures hiding in the leaves while Neville discoursed on the plants and their environment.

"I can't believe we're in Seventh year already," Hermione shook her head and Harry grinned at her from where he'd slumped beside Ginny. They had all changed a lot from the naïve sprogs they'd been when they all first met.

"How's Severus, Harry?" Ginny asked, and Harry laughed.

"He got into a disagreement with Madam Pomfrey yesterday after dinner. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. She gave him a clean bill of health though, which I was glad to hear."

"Why on earth was he fighting with Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione leaned over and Ron snorted, rolling his eyes. Severus had told him all about the alleged treasure last night, and Harry had unburdened himself about the mini-confrontation. The green eyed teen had been blown away by the title of Daddy, which Severus had bestowed without hesitation when defending him to the school matron.

"She wanted to check his health, and I made the mistake of explaining that she was probably worried that I'd neglected him, or at least not given him everything he'd needed," Harry shrugged, "It seems I passed the test though."

"Sev was very upset that someone doubted how good his Daddy was," Ron confided to the girls, which made Harry blush Weasley red and hide his face in his hands. Of course his typical Luck struck again and only one word surfaced from their soft conversation to the others in their carriage.

"You're a Dad?" Dean exclaimed, looking up from the magazine that he was arguing with Seamus over, "When the hell did that happen?"

The carriage was plunged into silence, as if a switch had been thrown, and Harry was instantly the centre of attention, right where he hated being. He wasn't about to hide his decision though, and he certainly wasn't ashamed of Severus, so he met people's eyes and shrugged his shoulders, saying in a deceptively easy tone,

"I adopted a little boy during the summer holidays. He's only three years old, and we've been living in our new home for most of summer with Ron as an honoured guest."

"There's more to the story than that," Neville said shrewdly, "I thought that you were sentenced to Summer by Muggles?"

That was the half joking title that had evolved among them all. His dorm mates didn't have the full picture, but they'd all seen the condition he was in when he arrived at school after a summer in his relatives 'care'. Harry smiled at the groups budding Herbologist and made a mental note to pay more attention to Neville and his hobby this year.

"There was a group of three Death Eaters dispatched to dismantle the wards around my family," Harry sighed, "One of them sabotaged the effort deliberately in an effort to save lives, and the backlash of that sabotage reduced them to their three year old selves. The Death Eaters tried to murder him, and I ran across the scene by accident. We got away, but he had no living relatives to take care of him, so I adopted him to keep him out of the orphanages."

"You adopted a Death Eater?" Dean goggled, and Seamus frowned, leaning forward to stick his own three Knuts in. Ron interrupted them before they could get the wrong end of the wand.

"He adopted someone who was spying at Professor Dumbledore's direct orders, and who risked his life and sanity to save Harry," there was no room for doubt in Ron's voice, and the conviction shut the other two boys up, "Besides, we're dealing with a three year old. He has no memory of his life beyond the age of three and no memory of what he did as an adult. He's completely different to what he was as an adult."

"Harry, who is it?" Neville asked in alarm, "You're so… defensive!"

"Severus Snape," Harry looked straight at Neville, knowing that of all of them, Neville had the worst relationship with Snape. The Potions Master had no love of the Gryffindor, who was terrible at Potions, and frequently caused accidents in the class, or had until he left the class after his fifth year. Neville paled a little and leaned back. Harry ignored Seamus and Dean, concentrating on the quietest Gryffindor. Neville sat looking down at the album in his lap, chewing his lip as he thought over what had been said, balancing his memories of Snape's treatment of him with the obvious affection that Harry and Ron had for the little boy in Harry's care, and the obvious approval that Ginny and Hermione had for the situation.

"Well…" Neville said at length, "It can't hurt to give him a chance. If he's as different as Ron says, then I can't see a problem. I've never teased a baby before and I don't intend to start now."

"Thanks Neville," Harry smiled a little crookedly, "That means a lot to me."

He left it there, knowing that the teens wouldn't believe him about Sev's changed demeanour until they met him for themselves. He leaned back on the bench and Ginny wrapped a sympathetic arm around his shoulders, smiling when he glanced at her. Ron didn't look too impressed though and Harry stood up after a moment on the pretext of needing the loo. When he came back Hermione was sitting next to Ginny and Harry slid onto the seat beside Ron with a little smile for his lover.

0o0o0o0


	28. Chapter 28

"It wouldn't be a trip to Hogwarts if we weren't accosted by Slytherins at some point," Ron sighed as the door slid open after lunch to admit Millicent Baulstrode and Blaise Zabini. Harry watched warily as they stood in the doorway, well aware that with the death of Draco Malfoy at Lord Voldemort's hand, those two were most likely to take control of the Seventh Year Slytherins, and thus the House. He had no idea if they were aware of Professor Snape's 'disappearance' as yet. The Headmaster had assured Harry that he'd kept the news from the papers while they were in hiding. With Severus at the castle, there was no longer any way to hide what had happened this summer; Grandfather had a plan though, not that he'd told Harry much more than that.

Hermione frowned at Ron, and the two groups watched each other silently. Harry and the DA had taught them all about not accelerating a conflict unnecessarily, and the Gryffindors' had the advantage of outnumbering their 'guests'. It was only fair in Harry's mind that they offer the Slytherins a chance to say their piece before pulling their wands.

"We need to talk to you Potter," Zabini glanced at the less than friendly looks on the Gryffindors in front of him and made an uncertain gesture, indicating that Harry should step into the train's corridor.

"He can hear you just fine where he is, Zabini," Neville said mildly, "And anything you can say to Harry you can say to us."

This clearly wasn't what the teenager wanted to hear, but as Harry made no move to get up or even interfere, Zabini heaved a sigh and folded his arms.

"Malfoy's dead, did you know?" the Slytherin was uncommonly direct, though Harry suspected that he didn't think the Gryffindors were capable of appreciating subtlety.

"Voldemort killed him for failing to kill the Headmaster," Harry confirmed, "I heard that his mother … did not take it well."

According to the Order, Narcissa was in fact spending a lot of time going from house to house, searching for something among the extensive Malfoy estates. They hadn't been able to discern what she was looking for. Her husband was rapidly declining in St Mungo's and not expected to live the year out. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that, though Grandfather said that some people suspected that Malfoy was being helped along.

"We're supposed to join the Death Eaters at Halloween," Zabini said baldly, "We're not stupid, Potter. We'll be given impossible tasks and killed for failing them. We want to know if you can protect us."

The Gryffindors broke into murmurs, and Harry leaned back, wondering what in the seven hells he should say. He didn't want to see his peers join Voldemort, but he wasn't so arrogant that he would promise their safety. He couldn't.

"I can't promise your safety," Harry sighed, "All I can do is urge you to talk to the Headmaster. He is in a far better position to protect you. I can't tell you how he might do that or what it would involve; all I can say is that I know he will listen to you fairly. If you like I can warn him that you want a word. He could set something discrete up."

He'd said the right thing – he could tell when a slight tension left Zabini's shoulders. The other teen had been waiting for him to make promises that he couldn't keep, which would signal to the Slytherin that he was better off with Voldemort. At least the Dark Lord did what he said, even if it was to keep a promise to murder you where you stood. Millicent sighed and glanced at her House mate.

"We can try it," she agreed heavily, "But he'll need to be discrete."

"I'll pass your instructions along to the Headmaster," Harry said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. The thickset girl scowled at him and stumped out of the carriage. Ron hit the door with a privacy charm as it slid closed and Neville gave Harry a slightly dazed look.

"Any other surprises in store for us, Harry? I'd like to know if I should keep my guard up," the plant loving teen teased, and they laughed, the tension in the carriage broken.

0o0o0o0


	29. Chapter 29

Sev ran straight to Harry; he and Ron were among the first through the big heavy doors. The little boy had been fidgeting nervously next to Grandfather ever since they'd come down for dinner. Grandfather's office was full of fascinating things, including the big red bird that had brought them to Hogwarts. Sev had stayed well away from him, Grandfather said he was a Phoenix and a Creature of the Light, but Sev thought he was scary. Salty didn't like him much either.

"Hello Sev," Harry swung him up onto a hip and hugged him, a rare move that Sev only tolerated when in need of special reassurance. The green eyed teen didn't seem to mind that Sev's arms were so tight around his neck and his hands clenched into the black robes that all the others were wearing. Ronnie rubbed Sev's back in hello as they walked back up the aisle. Harry jostled him a little climbing over the bench, and then Sev was ensconced in his lap. Normally Sev would have insisted on sitting on his own like a big boy, but he hadn't liked that Harry wasn't even in the castle while they were apart, meaning he couldn't get to Harry if he needed to. After all, Harry was his, in a way that Mother and Father never had been.

"Hello Severus," a girl piped up, and Sev peeped reluctantly out of Harry's comforting neck. It was the girl with bushy hair that had come to their house for Harry's party.

"You remember Hermione," Harry prompted, which was a relief because Sev couldn't remember her name at all, though he remembered how much she'd loved the library at their house, and that she was good at hide and seek.

"Hullo," Sev murmured shyly and she smiled at him nicely enough. He lifted his head further to peer at Ronnie.

"Where's _your_ sister?" he asked, unaware of the implication that small statement made. He didn't notice Harry beaming at a suddenly dewy eyed Hermione either.

"Oi Ginny!" Ron hollered down the table, and the slender red haired girl that Sev half remembered looked up, an annoyed expression on her face. That changed to a smile when she spotted Sev, and he returned her wave, happy not to have to shout the length of the table as Ronnie had. Mother would have thought that rude, though Harry didn't seem to mind it.

There was a nervous looking boy next to Hermione, who was sort of peering at him. Hermione introduced him as Neville, and Ronnie added that Neville was sharing their new dorm.

"He's the best of us," Harry grinned, "Brave but cautious, and he keeps the rest of us honest."

"Shut up Harry," Neville muttered, but he seemed pleased anyway. Sev could understand that. Harry was teasing Neville, like he did Sev, and the little boy knew how good it felt to have Harry's laughing approval.

Everyone's attention suddenly shifted to the front of the Hall and Sev realised that the newest children had arrived and were waiting to be Sorted. Grandfather had explained all about the Houses while Harry had been away, so Sev knew what was going to happen now. Sure enough, the patched Hat on the old stool stirred and looked around at them all; though how something that really didn't have eyes could be described as looking Sev couldn't quite say. A rip opened almost soundlessly in the brim and the Hat cleared its non-existent throat in the silence before it began to sing in a rough but clear voice:

"So many years I've served this School

Sat upon my wooden stool,

So many children been and gone

Since the day I was first sewn."

"Four Houses living beneath Hogwarts roof

For their traits and signs I search for proof,

I'll send you where you'll fit the best

Then up to you will be the rest."

"Slytherin House is of noble breed

They favour the cunning and ambitious deed.

Hufflepuff is a House of toil

Hard work pays off among the loyal."

"Ravenclaw thirsts to seek and discover

They follow the axiom 'knowledge is power'.

Gryffindor favours courage and strife

Emotions run high, they value all life."

"Four Houses dwell at Hogwarts together

Yet I fear soon some will be lost forever.

The time will come when our world must fight

This is our last chance: Hogwarts – unite."

"The Chosen One cannot go forward alone

The Houses must rally; already seeds are sewn.

Power alone will not save the day

Houses, you all have a part to play!"

Silence reigned as the Hat looked very pointedly over at where Sev was sitting. Harry had gone rigid: his chest wasn't even moving as Sev nestled anxiously against him. The little boy couldn't understand what was wrong, and clutched at Harry, peering up at the still face. Grandfather clapped for the Hat, joined by the staff at first and then the students. Sev was relieved when Ronnie leaned in, his cheek resting against Harry's as the redhead whispered in the other teen's ear, and making the man holding Sev relax and take a deep breath. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and unrolled a _long_ scroll. Sev's tummy rumbled in protest, knowing that it would take an age to get through all those names earning a small laugh from those around him and a hug from Harry as the first of the new children's names were called.

0o0o0o0


	30. Chapter 30

The first month of school had been very hectic. Harry had rushed from class to Sev to homework to extra tutoring with scarcely a break to eat or sleep and Ron had watched him from the sidelines. They'd had only one chance for a good cuddle in the whole of the first fourteen days, and Harry had fallen asleep during it, waking as Ron slid out of the bed to tuck him in with regretful apologies and a remorseful expression that had tugged at Ron's heart. His lover was spread so thin, and it was already beginning to show as Harry lost some colour in his cheeks. Ron conspired with Dobby to have snacks and fruit to tempt Harry with laying about, in an effort to forestall the weight loss that was sure to follow if Harry didn't slow down.

Sev had been good as gold during the first month, though the little boy didn't know about the extra tutoring that went on while he was asleep, with Ron sitting up in the dorm watching over him and completing his own class assignments. Hermione was also worried about their friend, and visibly restraining herself from nagging him to confide in her. Even Ron didn't know what Harry got up to at the tutoring sessions, as Harry had been sworn to secrecy. From the changes in the way he was casting in class and the strength of his spells, the tutoring involved advanced Magic. Only advanced Magic could cause a Wizard in full control of himself to change the way he cast the simplest of spells, as it was prone to altering the way he connected to and channelled his Magic.

Harry reserved time on Saturday and Sunday for the three of them, and they usually spent some time searching the castle for smugglers passages, especially the one near the Hospital Wing. Ron insisted they go flying as well, as Harry had given up Quidditch this year, which meant the teen wasn't getting any sunlight at all. Sev loved flying on the proper pitch, and the students too young to join a Quidditch team from all four Houses often joined them, tossing improvised Quaffles about in a wild game of catch that no one ever won.

Sev didn't seem to mind the few times that Harry had to dash off on some task or other during the weekends – it didn't happen often, and Ron always made sure that they did something to distract the little boy from his missing parent. Sev loved exploring, so that wasn't too bad, and with the Marauders Map, they could 'sneak' through the school, avoiding the professors and fellow students. Sev sometimes gave Ron a funny look, as if there was a question he wanted to ask, but Ron had decided to outwait the boy rather than forcing a confidence from him. Sev didn't like to be rushed over a question.

Sure enough, they were sitting in a wide window seat with a good view of the lake and the mountains beyond it when Sev took a deep breath and turned from the view to Ron. Salty was prowling along the corridor further down, apparently looking for mice. The Kneazle had found one or two of the passages as well, which had only increased Sev's belief that the oddly coloured creature was a Pirates Cat. After all, who else would have a cat that could find secret passages and guide their owner to them?

"Ronnie," the boy's voice was oddly nervous, "Why do so many people stare at daddy and point and whisper so rudely?"

Of all the questions to be asked, this was not the one that Ron would have anticipated. In fact he'd been waiting for some version of the 'why do people look at me funny' question. Neither Harry or Dumbledore were sure if Severus was aware of being a child that had already grown into an adult once before, and they had all discussed how to deal with the question should it come up. The fact that Sev had referred to Harry as daddy was telling. The new name was being used on and off, as if the child was trying it out in different situations. Harry always got a very soft look in his eyes when he heard it, but didn't want to influence the child unduly. After all, Sev still had clear memories of his true mother and father.

"It's complicated," Ron stalled, and Sev scowled the way he did when he suspected someone wasn't going to give him the whole truth. Ron grinned, that little scowl had made Neville drop his school books the first time he'd seen it, though the quietest Gryffindor had become friends with Harry's son.

"There is a Wizard, who was once called Tom Riddle," Ron said slowly, choosing his words carefully. They weren't sure if the adult's memories were buried somewhere deep in the little boy and didn't want to stir up things best left alone, "And he wants to take over and run everything. He's very evil and lots of people are fighting against him."

"Is Daddy? Is that why he disappears sometimes?" Sev interrupted, clambering into Ron's lap as if he belonged there, which he sort of did. Ron wrapped his arms around the boy as he settled against the teen's chest, looking up at him comfortably.

"Yes," Ron agreed, "And people watch him so closely because when Harry was only a baby he survived a very serious curse. One that no one else has ever managed to survive against. By doing so he somehow destroyed a part of Tom Riddle, and the war that Riddle had started was over. Harry was called a Hero, but because he was such a little baby Professor Dumbledore thought it was better to hide him away until he was older. So now, when people see Harry, they point and whisper, because for such a long time he was in hiding. They forget their manners because they are excited to see him."

"Is that how Daddy got his scar?" the solemn whisper was accompanied by wide eyes and a slightly wobbling chin. Sev didn't like to hear about Harry being hurt or in danger, which meant that any past school exploits had to be carefully edited.

"Yes, that scar is the only sign of the spell that he survived," Ron agreed and Sev sighed, resting his head against Ron's chest sadly.

"Poor daddy," the little voice sounded sorrowful and Ron hugged the child in his lap without thinking twice about it, the reaction second nature by now.

"He's ok, Sev. He's got you and me now, and the rude people don't hurt him," Ron reassured him, hoping against hope that he'd said the right thing. That would remain to be seen, as Sev had a habit of bottling things up a little before trusting them with his fears and insecurities. They still didn't know why he was afraid of Fawkes, and Dumbledore had reported that the boy studiously avoided the Phoenix whenever it was on its perch in his office. Merlin knows what he'd do when it was time to give Severus the Talk… that would definitely be Harry's duty.

0o0o0o0


	31. Chapter 31

Severus Snape's birthday was Halloween – oddly appropriate for the adult that he had become. The Potions Master had been very bat like in appearance, and the First Years always seemed to have at least three members who were convinced that Snape was a Vampire, dwelling in the dungeons and feeding off the students in detention. That rumour was always worth a laugh or two, and Fred and George had never allowed an opportunity to prank the hapless first years in regard to it, usually returning from a detention with Snape with fake blood running down their necks and 'fainting' at the first years feet.

Harry was very relieved that Halloween fell on a Saturday this year, which meant that Sev would have a birthday spent entirely with himself and Ron, a visit with Grandfather [and of course the mandatory cake and singing too and the Feast to top it all off. Hedwig had very kindly conveyed his orders to Pickwee and Midgy, who had purchased the presents he'd requested and sent them back with his owl, accompanied by some baking from themselves especially for Sev.

Dobby was going to make a pirate themed cake for Sev, at Dumbledore's request, and Ron had sent off for his own presents as well. Even Mrs Weasley had sent something for Harry's adopted son, and Hermione had asked to be included in the celebrations as well.

Sev usually slept a little late on Saturday – which meant an extra half hour in bed. That gave Harry and Ron time to get up and organise themselves. They'd all decided that the presents would be given that afternoon with the cake, and that in the morning the three of them would go for a flight over the lake – the pitch was reserved on Saturday mornings for team practises – followed by a visit to Hogsmede for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Both teens were dressed and ready when Sev stirred and pounced on the half awake just-turned-four-year-old, bouncing him between them and tickling and hugging in a wild confusion of arms and legs.

Sev sat up very rumpled and laughing, his arms wrapped tightly around Harry as the green eyed teen swept him up from the bed and whirled him around the room.

"Happy Birthday Sev!" Neville called on the way to the loo, tossing a package of Bertie Botts Beans to the little boy, which Harry had to help him catch. Dean and Seamus were still in bed, their curtains tightly drawn. They didn't have much to do with the little boy on an ordinary day, so Sev wasn't too concerned that he didn't see them. Ron helped Harry dress his charge, choosing warm clothes for their impending flight.

Hermione and Ginny met them at the bottom of the stairs and made much of Sev's four-year-old self. Sev played it cool, though Harry could tell that the boy was quite happy to be acknowledged in such a way. Harry had the feeling that birthdays with mother and father were much lower key. The girls presented their gifts now, and the book on pirates and the spare parchment for map-making was very well received. McGonagall stopped them in the Great Hall to give over her gift – a small box of chocolate frogs that she had cleared with Harry first – and even Madam Pomfrey gave Sev a gift in the shape of a black and white striped scarf, knitted in the softest of wools and accompanied by a matching knit cap. The scarf was so long that Harry immediately put an anti-tripping charm on it to prevent accidents.

The morning went by in a rush of cold air, and Harry was very happy to alight in front of the Three Broomsticks, knowing that the warmth of the pub would be very welcome after riding herd on an over-excited four-year-old and an over-excited seventeen-year-old. He'd reserved a back booth for them with Madam Rosemerta, not wanting to risk disappointing Sev for his birthday lunch. Sev was very happy to sit on the padded bench between himself and Ron and spoon up the rich stew that Rosemerta was serving, washed down with a pint of warmed butter beer.

They visited Honeydukes for their afters, on the off-chance that Sev _didn't_ have enough birthday sweets, though Harry was quick to ration the ones that Sev had at the castle, and he had to be stern with Ron to prevent too many purchases. He knew for a fact that Grandfather would also have a few sweets available, and Dobby was sure to have a few things as well, not to mention the evening feast. He didn't want to have to take his charge to Madam Pomfrey for a stomach ache tonight.

They flew up to the castle not long after and Grandfather let them in through his parlour window, something that had Sev giggling, even as Harry gripped his wand and sweated until both his charge and his lover were safely inside. Sev was very happy to receive more hugs and slightly overwhelmed by the small pile of presents. He insisted on sitting on Harry's lap to unwrap them, and Harry was more than happy to hold the little boy close and admire the gifts.

Already Sev had the slightly dazed look of a child that was about to be very overtired, but Harry didn't mind. It wasn't everyday they celebrated a birthday, and he was determined to let the little boy experience some of the joys of childhood that they had both missed out on.

0o0o0o0


	32. Chapter 32

The door to his office opened without ceremony and Albus looked up from where he'd been hovering at the door of his private study. Ron was in there, hugging a sobbing Severus, who refused to calm, no matter what they tried. Even Salty had been unable to help, and now sat on the arm of the couch, watching with a nervously twitching tail. Harry had been in the Hospital Wing when Severus' tears began, having a check up with Madame Pomfrey. The teen had begun to lose weight as well as his healthy colour and Albus couldn't see where he could reduce the teen's commitments to give him more time to rest. Ron had come to answer the summons, promising that Harry was also on his way. Severus hadn't known about the appointment, as they hadn't wanted to worry him. To top it all off, Fawkes had Burned just before Severus' tears started, and Albus had been torn between seeing to his dearly beloved familiar and his grandchild.

"He's not hurt?" Harry hadn't paused as he strode through the door, and Albus shook his head, watching the teen heave a sigh of relief. Albus moved to one side and Harry passed him with a pat to the arm.

"Daddy!" the little boy wriggled from Ron's arms and ran to his adopted parent, arms out, seeking comfort. Harry swept him up with a soft grunt and cuddled him close, walking to sit beside Ron as Albus scooped Fawkes out of his ashes and joined them, casting a charm to warm the naked eggling.

Harry wasn't saying anything to the child in his lap, choosing to ride the tears out with hugs and pats. The worthy Ron Weasley had an arm around them both, apparently unconcerned that his comfort had been rejected in favour of his lover. This was one of the many things that proved to Albus that the two teens were soul matched.

It took some time, but eventually the sobs gave way to hiccups, that gave way to hitching breaths, that gave way to more peaceful breathing and a loosening of Severus' hold on Harry. Harry pressed a kiss into dark hair and conjured a flannel wordlessly; bathing the hot and stick face tenderly, giving relief to tear swollen eyes.

"Better?" Harry asked softly and received a hesitant nod in reply, though Severus rested his head against the narrow chest tiredly, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Harry very wisely did not force confidences from Severus, something that the adult version would never allow, a trait that evidently had begun in childhood. Ron followed Harry's policy in this, as neither teen wanted to deal with a sullen child. Hermione Granger had learned the hard way to follow her friends lead in this matter, as it was her nature to want to know what was wrong so she could fix it.

"The bird burned up and turned into a b-baby," Severus' voice hitched, "I don't want to burn up and turn into a baby too."

Harry looked as if Dobby had appeared and smacked him in the face with a wet kipper several times. Dumbledore was sure that his expression was an echo of the teens. Of all the things for Severus to be afraid of that had been the last one they had considered as possible. This explained his reaction to travelling with Fawkes from Gringott's – it had probably reminded him of being chased by Death Eaters, and all that had happened afterwards.

"That's not going to happen, Sev," Harry said, regaining control of his face just as Severus looked up for reassurance, "Fawkes is a Phoenix, they Burn and are Reborn their whole lives. You are a little boy, you won't Burn."

"But… I was a big boy once…" Severus whispered, "I heard other children talking. I was a big boy and I was mean, but I remember heat and a big flash like the birds and now I'm little and with you, daddy, and I don't want to get smaller."

"Hush," Harry kissed the dark head burrowing into his chest, "You won't get smaller, I promise you. Pirate's Oath."

That was a serious oath to make in the Potter household, and Albus had never known Severus to foreswear that oath once he'd made it.

"Was I big daddy? Was I mean once? I don't want to be a git."

Ron choked and leaned down to hug the boy, pressing his own kiss to the dark hair. Albus was well aware of the 'greasy git' nickname that Professor Snape had been given by some of the students. Both the teens in front of him had used it, and probably worse. Albus knew that neither of them connected that nickname to the child they were caring for, and would probably hex anyone stupid enough to refer to it in their presence. Albus himself was wondering who had said such things where Severus could hear, and was already considering suitable punishments.

"Sev," Harry sighed, and proceeded to break Albus' heart a little with the next loving sentence, "You were a big person once, and you acted very strict. People didn't understand you very well, and I think you were lonely. The students here like to call people names, and some of those names are not nice. You are not a git, and won't be mean when you grow up."

His eldest grandson had just demonstrated a rare insight into one of the most feared and unpopular teachers at the school, making his forgiveness of the harsh man that had been Professor Snape all the more extraordinary. He was also correct that Severus' would be different as an adult this time around. Their former teacher had been alienated as a child, lonely and abused. Now he was loved and accepted, and unless something unspeakable happened to both Harry and Ron that would not change.

"I won't burn up?" Severus' plea garnered a kiss and hug, Harry rocking all three of them a little as Ron had yet to let go. Salty worked her way onto Severus' lap and settled there, purring to give her young master comfort.

"You won't," the green eyed teen confirmed. They rocked on the couch until Severus fell asleep, exhausted by the day's terror. Albus had never loved Harry more than right then, watching the teen lavish comfort and love on someone he had hated only scant months ago.

0o0o0o0


	33. Chapter 33

Ron watched with uneasy eyes as Severus sulked into his sandwich. They had been searching for the hidden passage to the Hospital Wing quite happily this morning. Ron had begun to think that Madam Pomfrey had made it up, but Salty had disappeared down the elusive passage only twenty minutes into the search, and it had taken them another hour to figure out how the door had opened to let them in after the Kneazle. It was actually kind of exciting to discover passages not on Harry's Map – the idea that they were learning more about Hogwarts than the Marauders had know was oddly exciting.

The promised treasure turned out to be a small bag with a pack of Wizarding cards, a set of gob stones and a hexed quill. Harry had immediately refused to allow Sev the hexed quill as it wrote slightly naughty words in place of what the author was attempting to write. Nothing terribly rude of course and nothing the little boy probably hadn't already heard, but Harry had made a Parenting Decision and that was the end of it.

Ron thought that Madame Pomfrey had regretted including the quill, as evidenced by her expression when Harry had argued with Sev so firmly. The damage was done though, and it was probably going to be up to Ron to play mediator between his tired lover and the little boy they were raising. As Sev was currently sitting with Neville and Hermione, Ron chose to concentrate on Harry first. The green eyed teen was thin and pale, and Ron was desperately worried about him.

There was something going on with Dumbledore as well, as Harry had been furious to be left behind from one of their scheduled excursions. He still hadn't told Ron precisely what it was they did when they left the school together, but he had ranted about how dangerous it was, and how the Headmaster was foolish to attempt it without backup, even if the backup was 'just an incompetent teenager' as Harry had said. That phrase got Ron's back up and they'd spent some time arguing with each other, until Harry had been too tired to continue. He'd fallen asleep on his bed in the middle of the day, with Ron sitting at his feet, watching the restless doze worriedly.

"Harry, can Sev come with us?" Hermione's voice floated across the table and Harry sighed quietly, resigned to the fact that Sev's sulk would probably drag out for an afternoon. Harry hated being at odds with his adopted son, he hated being at odds with anyone.

"Sure Hermione," Harry gave in, and Sev left the table without a backwards glance. Neville gave them a worried look, to which Ron smiled in automatic encouragement, and followed along behind the little boy and the bushy haired girl. Once they were out of sight Harry dropped his half finished sandwich and glanced up at the staff table again. The Headmaster was also watching him with a slightly wary expression, which Ron took to mean that they had yet to completely resolve their differences over the extra-curricular activities.

"Harry," Ron murmured, "Let's go upstairs."

Harry sighed again and nodded, letting Ron usher him gently from the Hall. Ron took them away from the Gryffindor tower, heading instead for the Room of Requirement. He made Harry stand still while he paced the hallway, and then ushered his lover into the Room when the simple door appeared. Inside there was a wide bed, a deep couch and windows overlooking the lake. There was also a very large freestanding bathtub set in front of a warm fire, its contents steaming faintly. Ron grinned, ushered Harry over and stripped him promptly before dropping his own clothes and climbing in with the dark haired teen.

He got Harry comfortably settled across his lap and used the slightly slippery water to gently rub and caress all of the tension in Harry's body away. There was nothing sexual about this act for Ron, it was all about making Harry relax and recover from the stresses of the term. They were heading for the Christmas holidays at a brisk pace, and Ron was personally looking forward to seeing Harry relax at home.

In fact he'd already sent an owl to Harry's elves, detailing Harry's need for a peaceful, stress free Christmas. He had made a few suggestions about what Harry liked and didn't like and a few suggestions about what the elves could have ready for the dark haired teen, being very careful not to word anything as an outright order. Despite his status as Harry's lover he didn't presume to give the elves too many orders, as he hated seeing them punish themselves as much as Harry did. If Harry ever decided to include Ron in the House Bond, then Ron's role would be clearly defined and that problem would be over. He wasn't going to suggest that he be included in the bond to Harry, after all this was his lovers first ever real home and Ron was very aware how little choice Harry had been given about his 'home' in the past.

When Harry was finally relaxed and half asleep in the bath, Ron stopped the massage and got them out, ignoring the mumbled half-worded protests against the move in favour of drying his lover off and ushering him into the bed. Soft sheets, warm blankets and Ron cuddling him soon sent Harry off to a restful slumber, snuggled warmly into Ron's side. The redhead directed a sleepy smirk into Harry's dark hair and let his own eyes drift closed; figuring that a short nap wouldn't hurt him. When they woke, he would see if he could tempt Harry into a different kind of stress release…

0o0o0o0


	34. Chapter 34

Sev watched as Neville went into the stacks to get another book. Hermione was immersed in her own work, the way she always was whenever Daddy and Ronnie had brought him to the Library to do their work with the other girl. Daddy said that Hermione wouldn't notice a herd of hippogriffs stampeding through the library unless they ran over her books, and Sev had to agree that assessment was correct. Which was why now was the perfect time to sneak off. Neville would think he'd gone to the loo or something, which would give him a head start, and Hermione wouldn't notice at all.

Moving at a normal pace, so no one thought about stopping him and asking where he was going, Sev slid off the bench and walked to the library doors. He avoided a bunch of Hufflepuffs that were chatting about homework and headed off down the corridor towards the stairs. His Daddy had promised that they would go flying this afternoon, and Sev really wanted to go now while the weather was good. He was wearing his thick cloak already, and the sun was shining. There was hardly any snow on the ground at all, and he knew exactly where the brooms were kept.

Ten minutes later he was kicking off on his broom, and heading out over the lake. Now that the big children were practicing in their teams it was harder to get flying time on the big pitch. Sev didn't mind flying over the lake though, because sometimes you could spot the giant squid, or other things that lived in the water. He'd had to be a bit careful to avoid people on his way to the broom cupboard, but once he was in the air Sev stopped worrying about being seen and threw himself into enjoying his flight.

He managed to find the squid, and followed it from the air in long lazy sweeps of the lake, thoroughly enjoying the freedom to move so quickly and the cool rush of air. It wasn't until the lake started to sparkle in reds and gold's that he looked up from his pursuit of the shadow in the water. The sun was starting to set, painting the snow topped hills with its glorious colours.

Sev frowned and pulled up, hovering above the water and looking back over his course. He couldn't see Hogwarts at all, having followed the squid around one of the many tall hills that surrounded the lake. In fact the lake had made islands of several hills, and Daddy had promised that one day they would fly far enough to check them out. The fact that he was near one now meant he'd gone further than he ever had with Daddy and Ronnie. With the sun rapidly setting that thought was a little scary.

The setting sun was also stealing the warmth from the day, and Sev knew that it would be dark and cold soon. He had no way to make a light, and the moon was waning, which meant it was getting smaller and dimmer. Daddy had taught him that the moon wouldn't be rising for a little while after the sun set during this phase, which meant he had to hurry and make the best of the light now. Sev bit his lip and gathered his cloak a little closer to himself before turning and heading back towards where the school would be. He was fairly sure that once he was around the distant hills he'd see Hogwarts, and could then fly in a straight line to the castle. Daddy would be looking for him by now, and he'd probably got Neville and Hermione into trouble as well. After all, he'd snuck away from them, when he should have stayed where he was.

The rush of air now felt frigid, and his face and lips a little numb and sore. Daddy had put a special charm on his cloak to keep him warm, but the touch of his Daddy's Magic was actually making him feel better than the spell generated warmth at the moment. The dim light was making it hard to see, and Sev slowed the broom down, afraid that he'd go off course and hit a hill. That would hurt and he wouldn't be able to get home if he damaged his broom.

His broom lurched suddenly, and then sped up, yanking him sideways through the sky as Sev fought it, trying to make it go straight again. Grandfather had put a lot of protective spells on the broom, and Daddy had added some too, and their Magic was fighting now, trying to keep him seated and upright as the room juddered and skidded and bucked. Sev was yelling in panic, little disconnected words of command and pleas for help. The broom was sinking towards the water, and he was terrified that he'd land in the deep part, and drown. Daddy hadn't been able to teach him to do more than dog paddle in the short time they'd spent learning to swim, and Ronnie had been more interested in teaching him to horse around in the water. The broom splashed down into the shallows and he got a faceful of water for a moment before the broom lifted one last time and spurted him onto the shore. A pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulders roughly, yanking the gasping little boy to his feet and Sev looked up into a horrid white mask. The grey robe swirled as he was yanked forward and the most disgusting thing Sev had ever seen leaned down to look at him with snaky red eyes.

"Well, well, if it isn't Severus Snape," the thing hissed and made an abrupt gesture with a pale wand. There was a flash of red and he had a moment to wish desperately that his Daddy was with him before everything went black.

0o0o0o0


	35. Chapter 35

Neville found them just as they were emerging from the Room of Requirement, feeling _very_ pleased with each other and life in general. Harry had been contemplating the benefits of dragging Ron back in for another go round, when Neville ran along the corridor, panting their names in panic and effectively killing the afterglow that Harry had been experiencing. There were few things that really panicked Neville, and Severus Snape was one of them. If Sev had pulled some kind of tantrum or stunt on Neville then Harry would have to think about packing the little boy off to stay with his Grandfather…

"Sev's gone! I swear I only went to get a book, I wouldn't have been longer than five minutes and Hermione doesn't remember him saying he needed the loo or anything and I didn't check with her right away and now we don't know where he is and its been three hours and I'm sorry Harry, sweet Merlin, I'm so sorry!"

"Nev!" the contracted name slipped out without real thought as Harry caught the other teens shoulders in his hands and shook him lightly, "Calm down!"

Ron was already calling for Salty, who was most likely to find her young owner, if she wasn't already with him. Dobby popped into the corridor too, and shrilled that the elves couldn't find young Master Severus in the castle, and that Headmaster Dumbledore was looking in the grounds with Master Hagrid. Harry's heart clenched at the thought of all the trouble a four-year-old bent on mischief or adventure could get into with the Forbidden Forest so close.

Salty appeared from around the corner, scrabbling along on all fours, her fur up on end. A glance out of the window showed that it was late afternoon; they would have to move quickly if they were going to find Sev before nightfall. He didn't want to think about his adopted son alone and afraid in the dark.

"Salty, where's Sev?!" Harry half asked, half ordered and the Kneazle made an anxious sound before scrambling around to face the other way and trotting off. Harry half ran after her, Ron in the corner of his eyes, Neville's footsteps sounding along behind them.

"We should have thought of that!" Neville panted as they careened down stairs and along landings, finally bursting out of a side door and heading towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry felt a burst of relief – of course Sev would be there. Harry had promised to take him flying that afternoon, though the treat was cancelled due to the boy's outburst and subsequent sulk. He'd never have allowed Ron to put him to sleep like that if he'd been taking Sev out later.

"We promised to go flying!" the hurried words tossed over his shoulder to his lover got a grunt of recognition and a low voiced explanation to the distressed Neville. Salty wormed her way into the broom shed and Harry opened the door quickly, glancing over to the rack where the Gryffindors kept their brooms; an arrangement that included Sev by virtue of the adoption. Sev's was gone, and Salty was pawing at the Firebolt anxiously. When Harry snatched his up the Kneazle headed outside again, this time veering away from the pitch towards the lake.

"I didn't think Kneazles tracked people!" Neville stuttered and Ron grunted from behind Harry, who was doing his best not to curse in frustration. Sev alone over the lake with sunset close at hand was not a happy mix.

"Crookshanks can always find Hermione," Ron reminded Neville, "Looks like Sev's gone out over the lake. Neville, go tell the Headmaster where we've gone. And you should probably alert Madame Pomfrey as well."

Harry was already on his broom; Salty perched up on the handle in front of him, staring forward over the lake. He secured the Kneazle with a quick hand as he kicked off and a second later Ron was by his side, leaning forward as they urged their brooms on. They didn't speak as they flew, Harry following the subtle leanings of Sev's pet to find his about-to-be-grounded-until-he-was-thirty-years-old little boy. The sun was slowly sinking and Harry didn't want to think about all the trouble a not-even-first-year novice flier could get into over water in the dark.

"There!" Ron called quietly as they rounded a particularly high hill and spotted the speck that was Sev in the distance. Neither teen fired off any flares or sent any lights up in order to avoid startling the young escapee into an error that would send him tumbling into the lake. Moments later they were glad they hadn't as Sev's broom was snagged by a spell and arrowed to the shore, no matter how hard Sev fought it. Harry cursed as Sev splashed once into the water and then was grasped by the companion of the Wizard casting the spell. Ron's wand slapped sharply over his head and a feeling like eggs running over him told Harry that he'd been made invisible.

"Death Eaters," Ron muttered savagely, "And so close to Hogwarts. Now what?"

Harry nudged into the warm tingle of Magic that was his lover, turning him toward the shore.

"We land and spend some time looking around," he muttered grimly, his tone one of a man making a binding vow, "And if they hurt him in any way, if I don't get him back in one piece, then they'll wish they were dead."

0o0o0o0


	36. Chapter 36

Harry hissed in pain not long after they landed; a sure sign that You-Know-Who was nearby, and Ron's heart nearly stopped. With their mortal enemy on the loose things were looking particularly grim, especially for Sev. There was no way the little boy would survive the kind of torture that You-Know-Who liked to dish out, and there was no way that the little boy would be spared that just because of his age. After all it was no secret that Sev and Harry were close, and little Sev had once been Severus Snape, spy for the Light and Betrayer of the Dark. That betrayal would probably forfeit the child's life, and Ron didn't want to think what the death of his adopted son would do to Harry.

He didn't want to think what it would do to him either.

Only minutes after that the Harry-shaped tingle went rigid and snapped out a nearly silent spell. There was a wash of colour and then Nagini, You-Know-Who's pet snake, was floating and twisting in the air in front of them. She was firmly caught in the spell, which had formed a sort of spherical container, a sort of oily dark blue colour, that stretched to accommodate her thrashing. It was like looking at something inside a soap bubble, and Ron found himself half fascinated, half repulsed. Harry turned to him, and Ron could just imagine the grim look on his face as he handed Salty to Ron. The disillusionment spell flared for a moment, as their Magic brushed and recognised the familiar touch. It was something that was common to life partners, Ron had seen it happen with his parents time and again.

"I've got a plan," Harry said, calling his thoughts back to order, "And I don't want an argument about this. We'll swap her for Sev, and its your job to get him out of there. Keep low to the lake, disillusion him the second you pick him up, and get the hills between you and the Death Eaters. Go as fast as you can for the school once you've got him. I want you both safely out of harms way."

"How do you know that You-Know-Who will trade Sev for a snake?" Ron protested, pocketing the Kneazle and sealing the pocket lightly to keep her in place. She'd be safer there and he could use both hands for Sev. Even though he was protesting the plan he couldn't think of a better one. He was startled when Harry groaned, regret and longing in his voice.

"Ron, there's a lot of things I haven't told you. Believe me, Voldemort can't risk losing Nagini, especially now. He'll trade because he has no choice in the matter," Harry sounded grim, "Get my boy to Madame Pomfrey, Ron, and always know that I love you. Tell Sev I love him too."

That sounded too much like a goodbye to Ron, but Harry was on his broom and in the air before the redhead could reply. Ron cursed softly under his breath and leapt onto his own broom, arrowing out low over the surface of the lake and around the stand of trees they had landed behind. The Death Eaters had lit a bonfire near the shore, and he could see Harry's greatest enemy standing before it, looking down at a small heap of Severus Snape.

"Voldemort!" Harry's yell had everyone on the shore turning. Ron glanced at the source and saw that Harry had made himself visible, and had Nagini floating in front of him. Any spells sent his way would hit the snake first, and You-Know-Who shouted to the Death Eaters to lower their wands.

"A trade! The snake for Snape!" Harry's voice was determined, "Or would you rather I kill her now? She won't escape this bubble, and I can immerse it pretty deeply in the lake! She'll drown before you can get to her! I swear it!"

You-Know-Who spat a stream of curses into the night air, but thankfully no actual Magic. He stepped away from Sev and Ron inched forward, keeping his speed down so that no one would feel the breeze as he flew past on his broom. The Death Eaters all had their attention on Harry and the snake, which helped.

"If the boy can walk out of here, then he can go!" You-Know-Who hissed maliciously, and Harry drifted backwards over the lake, towards the deeper water. Nagini was hissing and thrashing still, and Harry's enemy stepped forward a couple of paces as Harry moved further back, hissing back in response to the snake. This put Sev at his back and Ron hit the little boy with the concealment spell before scooping him up hurriedly and rising straight up into the air. By now Harry was also hissing, and the three of them sounded like pots about to boil over. He managed to get to their first landing place and touched down long enough to get the boy better balanced on his broom before taking off again, staying low to the water as Harry said.

Harry shouted something in the distance and Ron threw a glance over his shoulder. Whatever his lover had said had caused the bubble to change, and Nagini was now burning within it, a thrashing line of fire in a ball of flame. Harry was arrowing away from the inferno and Voldemort screamed, a sound that had Ron shuddering in horror. Seconds later a green spell lanced from Voldemort's wand and he couldn't contain his own sob of denial as Harry took the spell fair in the back, crashing into the lake.

Tears froze on Ron's cheeks as he shifted back the right way on his broom and leant low over the handle, heading for the school as fast as his overburdened broom would take him. Harry Potter, his lover and best friend, the daddy of the limp child in his arms, was dead. The knowledge was unbearable.

0o0o0o0


	37. Chapter 37

Albus' heart froze in horror when Ron Weasley rounded the hill and arrowed towards them. The teens sobs, coupled with the small limp child in his arms had the Headmaster fearing the worst. Despite the invisibility spell that the teen was using, Albus could see all too clearly the grief etched upon the young face. Albus had borrowed Madam Hooch's broom and he hit Ron and his grandson with the counter spell that would make them visible to others.

"Ronald!" Albus called and the teen veered towards him blindly, coming to a clumsy halt beside his own broom, his sobs stuttering for a moment.

"Sir! They had Sev! The Death Eaters had Sev, and You-Know-Who was there, but Harry had caught Nagini and we swapped her for Sev only Harry killed her once I was clear and then he… he hit Harry with the Killing Curse and Harry went into the Lake! He's dead sir, he's dead because he was trying to buy me time to escape with Sev!"

The words were half sobbed, half moaned and Albus leaned over, his heart beating frantically to check that Severus was still alive. That Harry had been hit with the dreaded Avada Kedavra for a second time was horrifying news. That Harry had sacrificed himself for his lover and adopted son was to be expected, and on some level Albus knew that there was no other action Harry could have taken to ensure those he loved survived. There was a slim shred of hope that the Curse would actually not kill Harry, that the curse would in fact free him from the terrible burden that he carried in secret for so long. This past year had been one of numerous terrible secrets and Albus knew that soon they would all come to light.

Severus was still alive, possibly only stunned and that gave Albus some hope for the child's future. Ron pulled the child out from under his hand though, and turned the broom once more towards the school.

"Harry told me to get Sev to Madam Pomfrey," the teen sounded half out of his mind, and Albus thought better than to prevent him from fulfilling his mission. The school Matron would likely sedate Ronald as well as care for Severus, and that was probably for the best at the moment. Albus nodded and sent a message ahead of the teen, warning the Matron of his arrival and state, then sent a second one to Minerva, to the effect that he was going to retrieve Harry and to lock the school down in the meantime. With Death Eaters so close, and Albus had no doubt that Tom had established a small base in the hills beyond the Lake as a marshalling ground for an attack on the school, it was best that the Wards be put on a more defensive footing. The children would be locked in their dorms and Minerva could alert the Ministry. He could only hope that they would send Aurors. If they didn't it was likely that several members of the Order would suddenly find an excuse to visit the school for several hours.

Albus cast another series of spells on himself, including an impermeable and a bubble headed charm and then flew the broom into the lake. Brooms were surprisingly resilient objects and it was possible to fly one underwater for a short period of time. The charms on Rolanda's broom were especially reinforced for just such an occasion, as there had been the odd incident when a student had accidentally flown at top speed into the lake. Of course the Weasley twins had also tried it on purpose.

The water was murky, but clear enough for Albus to navigate towards the spot that Weasley had gestured incoherently to. There was a warm spot in the water, a distant touch of powerful Magic, and Albus knew that it would be Harry's body, at war with the Killing Curse. If Harry had killed Nagini, then all of the objects that Tom had infected with a piece of his soul had been destroyed bar one. That had been the focus of their missions for the past term, and that had been the reason that Harry was so drained and tired. The piece of soul that Tom had infected Harry with had become more of a burden as they destroyed the other pieces. Albus had spoken to Harry about removing the piece, though he was unsure how he would do so. There was no precedent for this sort of work, and Albus had been researching endlessly. He didn't want to sacrifice his grandson, the father of Sev, to Tom Riddle's insane lust for power.

The pulse of Magic drifted a little, and Albus corrected his course, recognising that the currents of the lake were pulling Harry's body away from him. The impermeable spells were keeping him dry, though his beard did wave in the water and his robes did cause a small amount of drag on the broom. He leaned forward a little more, pushing the broom to its limits.

The fact that Harry had sacrificed himself for Ron and Severus could very well be their saving grace. Harry's great capacity for love, coupled with his innate and instinctive use of Magic could well replicate the circumstances that allowed him to survive when his parents did not. The Killing Curse would be searching for a soul to destroy and with luck that soul would be the part that belonged to Tom Riddle, leaving Harry's intact. All Albus had to do was get to Harry before he drowned.

0o0o0o0


	38. Chapter 38

It felt as if something very small and very sharp had forced its way out of his skin, leaving him raw and aching all over. It was cold wherever he was, Harry was a little surprised that he was actually somewhere after being hit with the Killing Curse, and the floor he was lying on was hard. His head was resting in someone's lap, and she was warm. Her hand was petting his hair and another set of hands, male, were rubbing his back and side gently. He was lying on his side, and one arm was stretched out, caught in another set of male hands. In the middle distance something whimpered in pain and fear.

Harry really didn't want to move, except he was curious about who was holding him. The hands were gentle, loving, and Harry couldn't think who would be at the bottom of the lake that would hold him in such a manner. It was that curiosity that forced him to open his eyes and squint in the slightly dim light towards whoever was holding his hand.

"Harry?" the woman asked as he drew in a shocked breath, and he turned his head up to meet green eyes that he saw every day in the mirror. Sirius was holding his hand, hunched slightly on the floor and Harry was resting with his head on his mothers lap as his father rubbed his back to comfort him. Now he understood why Sev responded so well to that simple touch at bedtime.

"Mum…" he groaned and tightened his grip on Sirius, tears in his eyes, "Dad, I'm so sorry… Sirius…"

All three of them pulled him up into a sitting position and held him as he cried, with Sirius rubbing his free hand through Harry's hair in a soothing touch. Sirius was murmuring gentle words, and Harry forced himself to calm down and listen, his heart stopping for a moment when he realised that Sirius had indeed heard Harry's numerous apologies for getting him killed at the Ministry, and in fact took exception with that burden of guilt.

"Padfoot's right, Harry," his father said gently, "It was his decision in the end, not yours. That and his inability to duck."

"James!" his mother scolded, "This isn't funny!"

But Harry had seen the mischievous smile that his father and godfather were sharing, and grinned a little through his tears. Typical Sirius, making a joke even now. Though if Harry was to spend the afterlife with the three of them, then he'd rather they be in good spirits, a sentiment he immediately shared with them and got a groan of protest from his godfather and a warm hug from his Dad in response. His Mum huffed at him, but it was only a mild huff so he wasn't too worried. He wiped his face dry on his shoulder and tried to ignore the tingling wave of sensation that was washing over him. It was very uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to spend his first conversation with his parents whining.

"So, is this the afterlife? Do I get to stay with you?" Harry asked, looking around. They were in a sort of lobby, with corridors branching off it. In fact, it reminded him a little of the Ministry of Magic, the warren of corridors that Mr Weasley's office was located in.

"This is more of a… waiting area," Lily told him and Harry got to his feet, reaching a hand down automatically to pull his Mum up and leaving his Dad and godfather to sort themselves out. He frowned and looked over at the whimpering thing. It was hard to see, partially hidden behind a drooping plant, shadowed and mysterious.

"Waiting for what?" Harry squinted and tried to move towards the plant, "What is that? It sounds hurt."

"Don't you worry about it, son," James said, his tone fairly grim, "We know what it is, and we know how to take care of it."

"And Harry, we're waiting for you," Sirius said gently, and Harry gave him a doubtful look before waving a hand over his body.

"Well here I am, Sirius, so we can go now," he gave his godfather a pleased smile, that faltered when Sirius didn't smile back. His Mum and Dad wrapped him in a hug, and Harry breathed in their scents gently, his memory stirring. This was one of the few things that he'd recalled as a baby, the scent of his parents, though the memory itself had faded over time.

"We're waiting for you to decide, Harry. There is only one path that we can travel with you, but if you choose it then you must give up everything else," Lily said gently, "Your lover, your home… and your son."

Harry stiffened in their arms and they pulled back. Sirius came to put a hand on Harry's shoulder, meeting the teen's eyes with his own.

"I cannot tell you how proud I am that you could love Severus on his own merits," those words were the last thing that Harry expected to hear from his Godfather, and the shock of it had him gaping in astonishment. He'd expected Sirius and James to condemn his adoption of Sev, as there had been no sign of a truce in the schoolboy enmity while they were still alive… from all three of them.

"I never expected to have Snape for a grandson… but I suppose its not so bad," James chipped in with a laugh, "At least this time he'll be raised right."

"I'm so proud of you Harry," Lily added and kissed his cheek. The thing in the corner whimpered again and Harry felt another wash of discomfort, this time so strong he couldn't contain his grimace and flinch.

"That's Albus, trying to revive you Harry," Sirius informed him solemnly, "It's time for you to choose. You can stay with us, or return to your life."

"But… I've only just got here," Harry protested, shivering as his clothes slowly became wet with water, "I wanted…"

"Time's up son," James interrupted gently, "Time to choose."

Harry sighed and looked away from the corridor guarded by the drooping plant, with its whimpering, cowering occupant. The other branch wavered for a moment and then solidified as the others faded into the background. Wherever they led, they were no longer accessible to Harry, and his parents and godfather beamed at him in approval. The corridor had a slight upward slant to it, and Harry walked to the doorway, hesitating when his parents reached out to him one last time.

"We love you Harry," Lily murmured, "You'll see us again when the time is right."

"Promise?" Harry shivered, "Because I love you all too… and I miss you…"

"I promise son," James drew him into a strong warm hug, not minding the water, and then Lily took her turn, kissing Harry on the cheek and holding him tightly while he hid his face in her soft hair. Sirius pulled him gently from her arms, hugging him as well before stepping back, his hands letting go so reluctantly that Harry could see the effort it took.

"Go on, kiddo. Give our love to Moony. Be happy with Ron and take care of Severus. Raise him right," Sirius sighed, and stepped back. Harry stared at them for a long moment, imprinting them onto his memory before offering a final smile and turning his back on the beloved figures, walking resolutely into the corridor he had chosen, knowing that if he looked back he'd falter and return to them.

The corridor got narrower and steeper and soon Harry was panting for breath. In fact his chest felt positively constricted and his throat tickled fiercely. He tried to clear it, but the action triggered a bought of coughing and he tripped, twisting as he fell, landing on his back on the shore of the lake with a very bedraggled and upset Headmaster kneeling beside him.

0o0o0o0


	39. Chapter 39

Albus actually sobbed in relief as Harry coughed to life, gasping and shaking hard as his lungs and heart resumed working. They were both in the middle of a freezing puddle, though Albus was actually still dry thanks to the spells he'd incanted before flying into the lake. Harry was soaked and shivering violently, his breath rasping uncomfortably in his throat.

Albus leaned down and gathered the teen up in his arms, raising him off the cold ground and leaning him forward in an effort to ease his breathing. He cuddled Harry close and rubbed his back gently, trying to warm and soothe him, glad that he'd cast a few notice-me-not charms before reviving Harry as there was no way he could demand the teen be quiet. Life was noisy, and Albus was glad that Harry was making noise.

"D-dad rubbed m-my b-back too," Harry choked, and Albus swallowed a gasp of surprise, "An' m-mum held me… Siri… Sirius s-says he's p-proud…"

"Oh my dear boy," Albus murmured, feeling the pain of that reunion and parting. Harry had spent so little time with his loved ones while they were alive, meeting them while they were dead must have been difficult, "I understand, Harry. Let us get you back to Madame Pomfrey."

"Ron and Sev?" Harry asked, and then coughed hard, panting for breath when it was done. Albus had a feeling that there was water still in his lungs, and that was not something that he had the skills to deal with here.

"I met them on my way to you. Both were unharmed and Ron informed me that he'd have our Severus with the Matron post haste. I sent a message ahead to warn her of their arrival. Harry… Ron saw you take the Killing Curse. He was most upset by the whole situation. The sooner we get you to the Matron, the better he will feel."

"Not yet," Harry wheezed, sitting up in Albus' arms a little, "There are no more Horcruxes. He's weak now, and probably overconfident. He's killed me in front of the Death Eaters and probably doesn't know that the other Horcruxes were destroyed. We need to know what he's doing at the very least…"

It did not go unnoticed that Harry didn't use Tom's name at all in that gasped speech. Something about his experience on the other side had changed Harry's perceptions of Riddle, and Albus wondered what it was. He knew better than to push for an answer now, it wasn't the time or the place, and Harry was like his younger grandson, forcing a confidence from him was often counter productive.

"You are in no fit state to duel," Albus murmured, but Harry was having none of it, struggling to sit up away from his Grandfather's grip and gather his strength to stand. Albus sighed and stood with the teen, ready to catch him when he fell, but to his surprise Harry was able to remain upright, and pull his wand from his sleeve. Albus hadn't thought to check if Harry still had the holly rod, assuming that it had been lost in the lake when Harry had drowned.

"Accio stick," Harry muttered, and a moment later he held a slender stick in his hand. He enlarged it and then began layering charm after charm on it, including some that were time delayed prior to activation. This was a skill that Harry had been developing for a year, and Albus couldn't wait to see Filius Flitwick's face when his grandson demonstrated the ability. This, coupled with the thesis explaining the time delay charms that Harry had invented, would be enough to earn the teen his Mastery in Charms. Not even Filius could layer several charms to activate at specific times the way Harry could.

"It will fly out over the lake and then attract their attention. They'll think that it's someone on a broom, flying invisibly," Harry rasped, "Do you have the Firebolt?"

Albus nodded and pointed to the discarded brooms. He'd found Harry with his hands still clenched around the shaft of his broom and hadn't bothered to waste time breaking the teens grip. Getting him to dry land and breathing again had a higher priority at the time. Now it was a blessing, as he doubted that Rolanda's water logged broom would support the two of them.

They mounted their brooms, though Harry was a bit unsteady at first. Albus disillusioned them both and they flew slowly and carefully in the direction Harry had last seen Tom. It didn't take long to find the group of Death Eaters, nor did it take long to see that they were indeed planning an attack on the school.

Tom was calling for more of his followers, and Albus thought it best to get Harry back to Hogwarts and then on to St Mungo's before they were under attack, so that Harry could recover from having the last Horcrux removed from his scar and Albus could defend the school. Harry's charmed stick started attracting attention, and Albus had to dodge out of the way of some spells that were too close for comfort, losing track of Harry as he did so. It did not take long for the Death Eaters to destroy Harry's diversion and Albus turned his broom back towards the school, skirting around the enclave of Dark Wizards on the ground. He could only hope that Harry was also on his way back to Hogwarts, as he could not afford to send out a spell to locate his adopted Grandson now. Anything that alerted the Death Eaters to the fact that they were still under surveillance would only advance their plans. As it was, those on the ground were already hastening towards their Master's chosen battle site. Unfortunately, Tom cast the Dark Mark into the air as a final act of defiance before sending the Death Eaters to attack and somehow Harry was caught in the middle of the conjured symbol.

His reaction was immediate, sending a barrage of spells down at Riddle even as he dodged the barrage being sent up at him, turning away from the school in a deliberate effort to stall the Death Eaters.

Albus was too far away to help now, and for an awful moment he had to weigh the chances of getting Harry out of there against the chances of them both being caught and the school left defenceless. Before he could make a decision there was a wash of Magic, so loud, bright and powerful that the charms on Rolanda's broom failed entirely and Albus knew no more.

0o0o0o0


	40. Chapter 40

It didn't help that when Ron woke from the sneaky spell that Madam Pomfrey hit him with, the Headmaster was lying in the bed next to Sev's, with several broken bones. He had apparently been found lying on the side of a hill, Madam Hooch's broom lying next to him in bits, blown there by the force of the magical explosion that Harry had created fighting Voldemort. The fact that Harry had been alive to fight Voldemort had given Ron some serious hope until it was further explained to him that there was now a crater in the place of a small valley, which would one day form a perfectly round lake. Voldemort was dead, gone forever this time, though no one knew exactly how Harry had done it. All that remained of Tom Riddle was his wand, blown clear of the enormous blast by the vagaries of luck; careful spell casting had revealed that the wand's owner was dead, and beyond all recovery. Ollivander himself had confirmed that.

They hadn't found Harry's body. Consensus was that he was dead, but Ron didn't believe it this time at all. If Harry could survive the Killing Curse, then he could survive casting a spell that had levelled a small part of the countryside, and taken out a Dark Lord plus most of his followers.

Sev had still been asleep, though his injuries were mostly bruises and fright from the man handling he'd gone through. Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep him out until Albus was completely healed, but Albus and Ron both overrode her. It was better to let the boy wake and see that he was safe, though how they'd convince him that Harry was dead when Ron himself didn't believe it was a puzzle.

Sev had wept in Ron's arms, Salty in his lap, and refused to take any of the potions Madam Pomfrey offered him. Eventually Albus convinced her to leave them alone, and then went to sleep himself, advising Ron to let Severus cry himself out. Ron had rocked the little boy the way Harry did and rubbed his back gently, which had eventually worked because Sev finally stopped crying. Ron had shed a few tears of his own into the soft dark hair, but he was dry eyed when Sev finally lifted his face out of the red heads chest.

His little face was a mess, all swollen and blotchy, and Ron did a couple of spells to clean him up, and then kissed his temple gently.

"I want Daddy," Sev pleaded, "Can we go get Daddy now?"

And there was the crux of the matter, neither one of them believed that Harry would just die and leave them to face life alone, and no amount of logic, reasoning or platitude would change their minds. Albus had said that the Ministry was gone from the place already, and there was no one left searching for Harry. No one believed that the Chosen One had survived.

"We have to be very quiet," Ron whispered and Sev pulled Salty firmly into his arms, allowing the teen to wrap him in the cloak that still bore Harry's Magic before collecting his own.

They didn't have access to their brooms any more, but Ron snuck them down to the cave that Hagrid stored the boats for the first years in and it wasn't difficult to get one of them untied and moving. Ron directed the boat with his wand, Sev firmly pressed against his side, fingers buried in Salty's fur. Ron spent most of the trip rubbing his hand on Sev's arm, grimly directing the boat through the evening light. They'd both been unconscious for an entire day, each exhausted in his own way, and now night was falling again.

"Here," Ron muttered and steered the boat onto the shore where he and Harry had first landed while plotting to save Sev. He beached the boat carefully and then got out, lifting Harry's little boy out as well and settling Sev in his arms. He didn't want the child running around in this place, the echoes of shockingly strong Magic still lingering in the air. Sev didn't seem to mind, he wound his arms around Ron's neck tightly and Salty perched on the shoulder not occupied by the little boy. Ron lit his wand carefully and walked carefully through the trees, biting his lip as the devastation of Harry's final spell came into view.

The ground was blackened as if a fire had raged along it, the trees and plant on the edge of the blast browned and wilted as if by a terrible heat, and in fact the surrounding hills were blackened too, but in a curious pattern. Ron squinted for a moment to visualise it, and realised the scorching matched the shape of a three dimensional sphere. They walked into the desolate landscape, ashes puffing up in the wake of Ron's footsteps. At the edge of the crater Ron stopped and looked down carefully.

Already there was a tiny gleam of water pooled in the bottom. One day there would indeed be a perfectly round lake in this spot, and Ron wondered what any wandering Muggle would make of it. Presuming of course that the lingering Magic didn't frighten the Muggles away before they got this far. Sev shivered in Ron's arms a little and made a rather indistinct sound.

"Hush, Sev, you're safe," Ron mumbled, stepping back from the edge and turning a little. He held his wand higher and wondered if Harry would have been blown into a hillside the way Dumbledore had been. That of course was presuming that he had been airborne when he'd cast this monster spell.

"Daddy?" Sev whispered and then drew a deeper breath, "DADDY!"

The little boy's shout echoed around the hills, and Ron strained his ears listening. There was no way that Harry would fail to answer that desperate cry, not if he was still alive. Just as Sev began to shake in Ron's gentle hold, there was a distant tingle, a gentle pulse, a warm touch of Magic so dear and familiar to them that it was as good as a shouted reply.

"There!" Sev pointed, but Ron was already moving as quickly as he could, backtracking along that touch towards the small jumble of oddly melted rocks off to one side, near the edge of the devastation. There was a white speck circling above it in slow laps, and as he got closer Ron realised it was Hedwig, flying high above her master, unable, or perhaps unwilling to breach the last airborne effects of the spell. Upon them reaching the rocks Salty leapt from his shoulder and circled the formation before giving a triumphant meow and wriggling into a narrow cleft. In a heartbeat he put Sev down and followed the Kneazle, twisting and turning and finally almost falling on the supine form that was sheltering in the rocks embrace. From the inside it looked as if Harry had somehow called the rocks out of the very earth itself, using them as a shield. He was mostly untouched and breathing wetly, and for a moment all Ron could do was sit there and cry as Sev wriggled against Harry's side, babbling to his parent and patting the still face.

Salty managed to wind herself around Sev and move him back and the little boys indignant commands reminded Ron to pull himself together and cast a number of spells on Harry. His friend had some scrapes and bruises and was exhausted, which explained why he hadn't woken up. His lungs were also wet, and Ron knew better than to try a drying spell on them.

"Sev!" Ron got the child's attention, and pulled him away from his love, "I need your help. I'm going to cast a lumos spell with my wand and I need you to carry it and Salty back to the boat. I'll be right behind you with Harry. We need to get him to the Matron."

"Can't we wake him up?" Sev pleaded and Ron shook his head grimly, casting a warming spell on Harry carefully.

"We can't risk it here, Sev. He needs the Matron at once," Ron said firmly, "Now; I need you to wriggle out of here. I'll be right behind you with Daddy."

Getting out of the sheltering rocks was a nightmare, but eventually Ron was standing on the ashy soil, Harry cradled in his arms. He cast _lumos_ with his wand and handed it down to Sev who walked carefully one pace in front and one to the left of Ron, Salty draped across his shoulders like a furry shawl. Harry's breathing was laboured, and did not ease at all as they climbed carefully into the boat and headed once more for the school. They needed the Matron, and it was all Ron could do to keep his focus on the propulsion spell that would get them to her.

0o0o0o0


	41. Chapter 41

Albus honestly couldn't say he was surprised when he woke to find that Ron Weasley and little Sev were missing. He alerted Pomfrey to their status and then settled down, waiting for the last dose of Skele-grow to take effect so that he could rise from the bed and search for the wayward family of Harry Potter himself. Who knew what young Ronald would take it into his head to do in the midst of such grief, and Albus regretted insisting that the teen and the little boy be left alone to deal with their bereavement initially. He should have allowed Molly Weasley in to supervise them at the very least.

It did not surprise him to learn that the two runaways were not anywhere to be found within the castle. Fortunately by the time that piece of news was relayed to him he was able to leave his bed, on the proviso that he take things easy. A slow trip to Gryffindor Tower, avoiding the crowded common room of mourning students, located Harry's fantastic map, and a few cautiously applied spells soon confirmed to him that Ron and Sev were indeed off Hogwarts grounds.

It did not take a genius to deduce where they had gone, and Albus was sitting on Harry's bed, debating if he should alert the searchers and send someone – perhaps Molly and Arthur – to retrieve the two wanderers, when the map formed a new set of dots on the border where the lake met the edge of the parchment.

Ronald Weasley. Severus Snape. Harry Potter.

Albus gasped in shock at the third name and then leapt to his feet, hobbling as fast as his newly repaired bones would let him for the landing where Hagrid stored the boats that the first years used to cross the lake. He shot message after message through the corridors, alerting the people that would need to know that the missing ones had returned, along with additional messages for those who needed to know that Harry was with them. The students were still confined to their dormitories for the night, so there was little to no chance that anyone would see Harry as he was brought home.

Hagrid met him at the first of the stairs and the half-giant didn't mince words in an effort to convince him to stay where he was.

"We don't need to be worrying about you falling on newly mended bones," the groundskeeper asserted, and in the end Albus consented to wait where he was, if only to get Hagrid down there quicker.

The half giant didn't waste time, but even so he was met on the stairs by a grim faced Ron and an anxious Severus. He got out of the redheads way nimbly and scooped Severus up, following along behind the teen. Albus also took one look at Harry and got out of the way, resigning himself to following at a slower pace. He knew they were headed for the Hospital Wing, so finding them wouldn't be an issue. Hedwig soared up from the dock and flew ahead of him, with Salty scampering along as well. For a moment he wondered if the house elves on the Isle would also make an appearance, and then he was through the doors and halting beside Molly Weasley.

She was holding Ron firmly around the shoulders as Poppy moved quickly around Harry's bed, firing off spells rapidly and pouring potions down the unconscious teen's throat. Harry's breathing was strained, in fact it sounded as if he was trying to breathe through a very wet sponge. Wizards did not react well to being totally immersed in water, though Harry would have been fine if he'd been under Poppy's care for as long as Albus had.

Hagrid was cuddling Sev, swaying on the spot a little, and Salty attracted attention as she scaled up the huge mans trousers and coat to reach her young master. Sev wrapped an arm around her and hid in her fur as Hagrid held him, anxiety written all over the young body. Ron was focussed entirely on the bed, his hands clenched into tight fists, his face white, and his body taut, unable to spare a thought for his young charge. Molly's comforting touch was having no effect on him at all, and Albus wished he could do something to ease the burden of Harry's young family. Unfortunately the only thing that would do that was if Harry woke, or if Poppy declared him safe from further harm.

Albus stepped forward when Poppy stepped back, lowering her wand.

"Well?" Ron asked hoarsely, and Poppy smiled at them in reassurance.

"He's very ill, but with proper care he will recover," she announced, and there was a general wave of relief in the room. Sev burst into tears and young Ron moved automatically to take the little boy in his arms, whispering in his ear and rubbing his back in such practiced ease that Molly gave a brief smile of pride. Harry's family was well established, and Albus smiled back at the Weasley Matriarch. Hagrid sat down on a bed, beaming at them all and Albus drew up armchairs for himself and Ron. Severus could share with one of them as it was unlikely the little boy would even think of leaving until his Daddy woke.

It was a sentiment that Albus definitely shared.

0o0o0o0


	42. Chapter 42

Hermione frowned when the tapestry nearest to her whispered her name. Despite the fact that this was a castle full of Magic, tapestries on the whole didn't speak to people. Rather than call attention to herself, she paused nearby and crouched to tie her already tied shoe.

Last night the entire House of Gryffindor had sat together in the common room, mourning the loss of Harry Potter. The news that Voldemort was dead really hadn't had much of an impact for them, coming as it did with the knowledge that Harry had won that victory with his life. While they all understood that in battles there were losses, and they were all familiar with the concept of self sacrifice, none of them had wanted to lose their Housemate to Voldemort.

This morning Professor McGonagall had come into the common room, beaming at them all in a very unfamiliar manner, and explained that Harry had been found, and was in the Hospital Wing, recovering from various injuries. She didn't have any details for them, but they were too noisy to care at that point in time. Hermione was planning to corner Ron at some point and ask him what was going on. She was almost one hundred percent certain that Ron would have been involved in Harry's return, and she knew that he was in the Hospital Wing with his lover even now.

She had never formally acknowledged that her two boys were dating, though she'd picked up on the change in their relationship on the Hogwarts Express. She'd done her best to run interference with Ginny, so the youngest Weasley wouldn't trip her brother's jealousy meter. Ron was very possessive of Harry, even Neville had noticed, and Hermione approved wholeheartedly. Someone needed to take ownership of the Boy Who Lived, especially as he had no parents or godfather to do so now.

Hermione was called from her musings by an impatiently cleared throat and she flicked the tapestry an annoyed look.

"Granger, the Ministry are coming. They intend to remove Potter from the school and lock him up. They're worried about that spell he cast."

The information chilled her to the bone, but there was no doubting the message. It wasn't the first time an anonymous informant had passed information on to someone in another House; in fact Hermione was sure that this was what the Sorting Hat had wanted to happen when it had sung its warning at the beginning of the term. Hermione couldn't believe how much the school had changed in just this one term, and the idea that they were no longer under the threat of a Dark Lord had yet to really sink in for her.

"Got it, I'll alert the others," she muttered and stood up, hurrying down the hall. Ron and Harry had spent several hours helping her to devise a series of signals and codes, all based upon the placement of certain objects and even items of clothing, that could be used to indicated that certain actions needed to be taken by various groups. Neville and Luna had helped her to take over and expand the DA, and in those sessions they had refined the signals and constructed contingency plans with the DA members to be carried out upon the sighting of the agreed upon codes.

She chose to warn the students that outside interference needed to be misdirected. The Ministry officials were doubtless all former students of the school, but Hogwarts had new passages and different classrooms nearly every year. The furniture may not change but the size and shape of the room could, and the Charms classroom seemed to change location on an almost weekly basis. It kept the students on their toes, or at least that was what Hagrid claimed the one time she had asked about it, and it would help them to keep the Ministry on their toes now.

Hermione often felt that Hogwarts was aware of the people that dwelled within her walls, as she rarely had troubles with the stairs when she was horribly late for a class. Now, the stairs seemed to be moving to direct the visitors to the most disused corners of the castle, while aiding the students in either getting there before them to cast several spells designed to impede progress, or getting away from the same areas before the visitors arrived. Either way, Hermione appreciated the effect as the spells researched by Ravenclaw took hold one after the other, as the Hufflepuffs kept three steps ahead of the Ministry, and the Slytherins relayed information about the next route the Ministry officials were about to take.

"Miss Granger," the Headmaster's voice made her jump, and she turned from the whispering suit of armour to face the great Wizard with a nervous blush. Dumbledore had sounded rather amused, and his eyes were twinkling in a very intimidating way.

"I think you had better allow the Minister and his party to reach my office in the next five minutes," he even sounded amused, and Hermione sighed. She hadn't thought that Dumbledore would catch on quite so quickly, as they'd been so very careful about who was involved in each distraction. None of the students involved were going to brag about their role, as they would want to avoid any repercussions. This only worked if secrecy was absolute, which was why she hadn't minded that the Slytherins had insisted on passing their messages on anonymously.

"If you're sure, Headmaster," Hermione said reluctantly, "We wanted to help. We don't want them to get anywhere near Harry."

"And they won't," the twinkle was abruptly gone and Hermione was reminded that the Wizard before her had defeated Grindlewald and had been feared by Voldemort. The Minister and his cronies would be no match for Albus Dumbledore, and Hermione nodded obediently in response to the expectant gaze. She sent off a small stream of coloured sparks and then nodded to a portrait, who rushed off out of his frame. The twinkle returned and the Headmaster chuckled.

"Very resourceful," he approved, "You've done very well."

He didn't wait for a reply, and Hermione couldn't think of one. She bit her lip and sighed before turning to hurry for the front foyer and change the last of the signals there. Better to make sure that everyone stood down. They'd defended Harry for as long as they could, and that had to count for something in the grand scheme of things.

0o0o0o0


	43. Chapter 43

Harry woke leaning on his grandfather's shoulder

Harry woke leaning on his grandfather's shoulder. Dumbledore was practically in the bed with him, reading a book balanced on his knee, the contact warming and soothing Harry better than ay spells the Matron could cast for him. Harry felt a lot better than he had on previous awakenings; instead of feeling as if he was breathing through a pint of glue, it felt as if he was breathing through a pad of cotton. It was certainly less tiring.

"Mm awake," Harry mumbled, and his grandfather looked up from his book in surprise. Harry had not slept alone since his return to the school, though it was more often Sev and Ron that joined him in the bed, Sev to comfort them both and Ron to hold him up while he slept. The two dearest members of his family weren't here now, which meant that the Matron had either sent them outside for their mandatory hour of fresh air, or had sent them out for their mandatory bath and change of clothes. Harry didn't know which reason had absented them from his side now, but he didn't mind. He was glad they took some time away from his bedside, certain that it was no fun hanging around listening to him wheeze.

"How are you young man?" Dumbledore murmured, and Harry shrugged, tired of trying to describe his symptoms.

"Better than the last time you asked me," he compromised and got a twinkle and grave smile in return. The arm wound around him squeezed gently and Harry leaned into the contact happily. He liked being held – these past few weeks had been very comforting to him. He'd missed Christmas and New Years unfortunately, but Sev had solemnly told him that they'd have Christmas twice in the coming year to make up for it. That seemed reasonable to Harry.

"Any news?" he inquired, wondering if Hermione and the DA had gotten anyone lost on his behalf lately, or if Hagrid's monsters had chased any reporters recently. It was a little stressful hearing about these things while stuck in bed, but Harry had long since made it clear that he detested being kept in the dark.

"We have finally discovered what the newly widowed Narcissa Malfoy was searching for in the Malfoy manors," Grandfather murmured and Harry frowned, his memory stirring to remind him that with the loss of her husband and son she had begun searching the family holdings on the Continent for some as yet unknown object or person.

"What was it?" Harry murmured, leaning back a little to look his Grandfather in the face.

"Apparently the Malfoy line had come into possession of a Fertility Orb. The Orb was designed to take in the… essence of the Head of the House and preserve it until the man was replaced by his son as Head of House. At which point the son would contribute his essence to the Orb to ensure that if he died unwed or without an heir the line could be continued on."

"She's pregnant again?" Harry spluttered and then coughed and wheezed as his lungs protested his shock. Matron arrived from nowhere and helped soothe him, and she scolded Grandfather under her breath before leaving again. Harry gave the man an apologetic look and settled against the pillows obediently when directed to do so.

"We will be monitoring the situation very closely," Albus soothed Harry, "Though there is every chance that the child will be quite safe and well cared for."

Harry tried not to snort in laughter and shook his head, his eyes drifting closed against his will. He'd do more than monitor the situation. Dobby had been very down hearted that Harry hadn't called for him to manage his new house at the beginning of summer. Harry now had just the mission for the Free Elf, one that he was uniquely suited to. Dobby knew full well what kinds of abuse and maltreatment went on in the Malfoy home. He would be able to protect the baby if the time came.

0o0o0o0


	44. Epilogue

Epilogue

Harry rounded the corner of the stairs and paused for a moment to straighten the curtain blowing in the late spring breeze. He was in search of his wayward son, who was in his room, probably looking at a potions book. At the age of eight, the Isle's school for pre-Hogwarts children started basic potions, and Sev had been hooked from the very first lesson. Dumbledore and Harry had mapped out a very careful timetable of teaching for the young boy, to ensure that he didn't get bored of the subject before Hogwarts began. It was likely that Sev would repeat his former feat of gaining his mastery almost as soon as he graduated from the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England.

The Head of the Potter-Weasley household shook his head and started up the last flight of stairs. A lot had changed in the last few years. For example Dobby, whom Harry had asked to watch over the new Malfoy heir, had appeared one morning in their parlour, bearing a screaming, malnourished and bruised baby. Sev had been five, and willing to accept a little sister into their house after Narcissa Malfoy was declared criminally insane. She had wanted a son to bear the family name; instead she had borne a daughter, named Drusilla after the traditions of the Malfoy's. Baby Drusilla had been a disappointment to her mother, who had planned to send her to an unmarked grave and bear another child, hopefully this time a son.

Because Harry had already adopted a son before including his lover in the House bond, Wizarding laws designated him as the Head of the new family. Ron didn't seem to mind, but then Harry had to remind himself that Bill was the Heir of the Weasley's and all Ron's other brothers and their children would come before Ron in that matter: Ron had never expected to become Head of the Weasley family. The Goblins had thrown their weight behind the adoption, citing Harry's care of Severus Snape, and the Malfoy family's eagerness to appoint a new Head from one of the cousins. Harry's new daughter would have a trust fund and inherit the properties that Lucius Malfoy had bought after coming of age, but that was a long way in the future. Sev's own trust fund included the bank vault he had used as an adult, supplemented by the bequests and legacies Harry had set up for him as well. Neither of his children would be left destitute if something happened to their parents.

Funnily enough Ron was the one their daughter called Daddy, and when their two children were talking about the family in public, anyone who didn't know the makeup of the family got very confused very quickly. Ron was still Ronnie to Sev, and Harry was Harry to Drusilla. Neither of the young men minded.

The Goblins had been very pleased by this turn of events, but as they still refused to tell him what the Prophecy he was living was about, Harry had decided to ignore that situation. Griphook was incredibly smug nowadays, and Harry didn't begrudge him. He knew from what little hints he'd been able to gather that things would turn out well for a while.

"Sev!" Harry called as he stepped onto the landing and crossed to his son's room. Drusilla had been installed in the nursery and they'd updated the room as she grew. She was three years old, and seemed quite precocious in Ron's unbiased opinion. Harry was waiting until she'd started school to start boasting.

There were other changes in their life. Hermione had married, and been recruited for the Department of Mysteries as soon as she left Hogwarts. Harry had gained his Mastery in Charms not long after his graduation and had joined Ron, who was ostensibly working in the field for his father in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. Neither man was able to speak about their job, but they didn't mind. Sev knew better than to ask questions beyond the expected, and Hermione's husband didn't mind the occasional emergency babysitting gig for his own and the Potter-Weasley children as she disappeared with the rest of the Trio at odd intervals.

Harry stepped through the door of Sev's room and came to an abrupt halt. His son was indeed curled in the armchair by the open balcony door, reading avidly through a book, a small cluster of leaves in one hand that he was apparently trying to match to the illustrations on the page before him.

On the arm of his chair sat Professor Snape. The man was leaning over the book as well, peering at the page, though he looked up when Harry stepped into the room. Sev didn't seem to be aware of him, or his Daddy. Professor Snape was definitely aware of Harry. The man was glaring as if Harry had just deliberately let his potion boil over. As the other man stood, Harry realised how much he had let his memory of Snape be corrupted by the presence of his son. The deathly pale skin, the lanky hair, the stoop and rail thin wrists, all of these things had been muted by time. Harry remembered his Professor's presence and personality more than his physical appearance, and the adult version of his son was vastly different to the child that Harry continued to hug and praise and pat on a daily basis.

There were of course similarities, the dark eyes, the nose, the glare that Sev still wore when flushed with temper, none of those things had changed. The Professor glided the length of the room, sneering as he went, his dark robe billowing and eddying around him.

"Potter," the deep voice snapped, and Harry smiled. Sev's voice would be this deep, though hopefully not this cold. Snape had always had a rich, dark voice, and Sev's childish pipe was so dissimilar it was almost funny.

"Professor," Harry said respectfully, and managed not to add the rather inane 'you're looking well' that sprung to mind.

"He's happy," Snape stopped in front of Harry and slanted a glance back at the engrossed child in the armchair. Sev was already getting to be quite gangly, and Harry was reminded again of how tall his son would one day grow, "And he is still… innocent in the ways that matter. At his age I was already being primed in the Dark Arts. You have cared for him adequately, and his education is not hopelessly neglected."

Harry nearly expected to be given a grade; such was the tone of Snape's voice. He thought rather whimsically that he should at least merit an 'exceeds expectations'.

"You will allow him to pursue the Mastery I once gained," the sentence was an instruction, but the tone was hesitant, as if Snape wasn't too sure on this point. Harry nodded mutely, thinking back to the plans that he and Albus had made. Ron had already bought Sev his first potions kit, and would present it as an end of school gift to the child. Their Grandfather would contribute brewing lessons on odd weekends, and Harry and Ron would also help with that, though neither were brewers of any great repute. Some of the tension left Snape's frame at the confirmation and he folded his arms, looking down his considerable nose at his former student and current father.

"His sibling should be closely watched," Snape murmured, "I believe that there will be further trouble from her distant family. And he will not always be a biddable child…"

"I know," Harry grinned, "He's got a temper and that will only get worse when the hormones kick in. Ron and I have discussed it, and we'll do our best for him."

Snape nodded, and turned to look at his younger self a final time. Sev was frowning and turning the leaves in his hand one way then another, a narrow finger prodding at them as he did so. He was completely engrossed in his task, the single minded focus something that the Potions Master had used as a survival skill. Here it was simply the sign of an inquiring mind, and Harry was determined it would stay that way.

"Then I shall go…" the words trailed off, and Harry's heart clenched. His former Professor didn't look too certain about what waited for him on the other side. Muggles believed in Hell, though surely Snape had atoned for his actions while he was alive?

"Thank you," Snape squared his shoulders and raised his chin, as if expecting derision and ridicule.

"You are most welcome," Harry said it gently; "I'll never forget you, Professor."

Snape's breath hitched, and Harry found himself reaching out automatically, pulling the taller man into his arms and holding him close. Thin arms wound their way about him, and a dark head sheltered in his neck. They held on to each other fiercely for a moment and then Harry bit his lip as the body in his arms began to fade away. There was a moist brush at his cheek for a moment and a soft pulse of Magic and then Professor Snape was gone, a final comment lingering in the air.

"Goodbye… Dad…"

Harry blinked hard, and stared fiercely out the window to control himself. Snape had played such an important part in his life… and Harry had never really thought of the man as gone forever until now.

"Daddy?" Sev's voice was curious, and Harry smiled, turning to his little boy.

"The Longbottom's are here with Ash and Willow," he informed his son, "And Aunty Hermione has brought you some books to look at. If they're of interest I'll get you a copy later, but for now you can use them until Ash is old enough to need them, so no writing in the margin, ok?"

"Ok!" Sev beamed and got off the chair, abandoning his research cheerfully, "Are we going to have a picnic on Smuggler's Island still?"

"Yes," Harry put a hand on the young shoulder and turned towards the stairs, "And you and Drusilla can take Ash for a wander through the hut, but not into the caves, ok? We'll do that another time."

"Wicked!" Sev beamed; his fascination with Pirates dimmed but not forgotten. He ran out from under Harry's hand and thundered down the stairs, calling for his Aunt as he went, no doubt eager to examine the new books. Harry sighed and shook his head, sending a final glance to where he'd seen Professor Snape. Ron would have to be told, of course, and Hermione too, but neither would be too worried by the visitation.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, "Come on! We're hungry!"

Harry grinned and came on as ordered.

0o0o0o0

End

0o0o0o0

Well there it is! All over red rover! Hope I didn't overdo the Cute!Sev angle too much! Heh heh heh…


	45. Epilogue 2 Snape

Epilogue

For a moment, he wondered if all there was to the moments after dying was a grey and invidious mist. He had never really believed in the afterlife, nor the darker legends of hell; however it had to be said that his apprehension over what would happen next had held him in the realm of the living for five whole years.

When the backlash caused by his interference with Potter's blood wards had hit him, Severus Snape had expected to be killed immediately. Instead there had been an agonising wrench, a sense of dislocation that he had fought against. It was not in his nature to go quietly – Albus could have testified to that. After a seemingly endless moment of dislocation he had perceived in the blurred distance a young child, one that was hauntingly familiar, running for his life.

He had done his best to interfere of course, both with the tracking spells his former colleagues cast as well as attempting to cast spells of his own to impede them. Some worked, though they were very weak, but they were sufficient to allow his three-year-old self to stay ahead of his pursuers.

Then Potter arrived.

Then Potter recognised him.

Then Potter saved him.

He'd lost track of them the moment the boy was taken onto the Knight Bus, and found them again after what seemed like a lifetime of searching. Potter and Weasley were teaching the little boy to fly. Albus arrived and Severus had been so shocked at the realisation that the three-year-old had been adopted by the brat that had been the bane of his existence that Severus had once more lost his focus and his younger self.

He located them again at Hogwarts and spent a month realising that he was neither ghost nor shade. By now his younger self was calling Potter 'Daddy'. The boy was healthy looking, well cared for and fed nutritiously. Albus was playing at grandfather, something that had always secretly warmed his cold heart when the old man had tried it on his adult self.

Potter's training was impressive. With the adoption of a child, the brat had finally steadied down into the young man that Severus had always sensed he could become – provided he'd stop messing about and wasting a first class mind. Severus had to admit that he was impressed by the brat's efforts. He was not surprised to discover that the brat was a living Horcrux, though he was appalled at the notion that the Dark Lord had split his soul so many times.

There was a faint stirring in the greyness around him, and Severus was distracted enough to lose focus on the brat, finding himself watching Narcissa Malfoy instead as she manipulated the Fertility Orb to conceive a second child for Lucius. That meant that Lucius had finally been killed; he was instantly on his guard lest the other man find him somehow, though Severus had never sensed any other presence in his grey and distant existence. Narcissa was successful and Severus wondered how he could alert Potter to the danger even as he returned to his vigil at Hogwarts.

Then Potter fought with his son.

Then his son ran away.

Then Voldemort came.

Once again Potter surprised him. The brat's tactical decisions were sound and swift. Weasley had evidently recognised that the teen beside him was a leader of men, for the red haired twerp never once protested or fought against the decisions being made. Potter had destroyed the second last Horcrux and then sacrificed himself in a distraction to allow his lover and son – and by now Severus could recognise that whatever their relationship had been in the past Potter truly saw the now four-year-old boy as truly his – to escape.

At the moment the Killing Curse had been cast Severus had found himself calling out, as if to summon the boy's spirit to him. A half life such as his was no great pleasure, but the boy would at least be able to watch over his loved ones. Something else called out louder though, and Potter went to them. Albus' arrival distracted him and once more he attempted to aid the Headmaster in finding the body of the Boy-Who-Once-Lived.

Of course Potter survived the killing curse. The stubborn brat even insisted that they take the better tactical option of tracing Voldemort now, while he was at his weakest. The subsequent explosion of magic tried to send Severus away from the world again but he hung on grimly, using Albus as his anchor. He even went so far as to hold the mans spirit in place, struggling with all his might to keep the old coot alive until the search party from Hogwarts caught up to him.

He would have followed to Hogwarts had there not been a faint pulse of a familiar magic.

Every time that Harry touched his son, Severus had felt a corresponding brush of magic. All the books he had ever read upon the subject – something he had never allowed anyone to catch him at – had spoken of this phenomenon. Parental magic brushed over the magical child with each touch, often helping to restrain some of the more outrageous outbursts of accidental magic. He had never been able to control them as a child, which had resulted in many harsh punishments from Mother and Father. He had always wondered if he would have been in better control of himself – and therefore received less punishment – had either of his parents ever touched him from time to time. It was a warm and soothing touch, one that had reassured Severus that the child 'Sev' was fully recognised by Potter as his.

He had followed that faint pulse to Potter's inert body. He had been unable to aid his adoptive 'father' in any way, the magical taints lingering in the air had prevented him from doing more than hovering above Potter. The Ministry had arrived of course – he was unable to attract their attention either.

He found Sev in the Hospital Wing, being soothed by Weasley. He was never sure what had prompted him to kneel beside the two of them and shout as loudly as he could that Potter was alive. Over and over he called his message – finally Sev stirred and asked to go and fetch his Daddy.

The effort exhausted him and he relaxed, knowing that Potter would survive once again.

He watched the next five years with interest. Potter adopted the Malfoy sprog, giving Sev a little sister to watch over. Potter and Weasley and Granger made a formidable team of Unspeakables, their decisive actions preventing the rise of several replacement Dark Lords before they had time to do more than stir a little trouble.

The young Severus Snape grew up. His Dad continued to shower care and attention upon him, though there was a fair amount of discipline involved. After five years Severus was sure that this time the child would grow into a better man than he ever had – the mistakes he had made would be avoided, simply because the role models in his were far and away superior to the ones he'd once had. The minor acts of rebellion that young Sev engaged in were put down firmly and fairly.

The study of Potions was introduced and Severus watched with no small amount of satisfaction as the young boy once again fell in love with the subtle and exact art. Potions should have been his salvation, in the past they had been his refuge: he was pleased to see that they would once more be his future.

The grey world that he had existed in for so long began to shift around him, condensing as he hovered over the boy and his chair. A faint sound at the door alerted him to Potters arrival… it was something of a shock to realise that after so long he was once more visible, somehow tangible in the world.

As always when surprised he adopted his best glare, attempting to intimidate the other man. Part of him wailed that his 'daddy' would never hurt him, indeed as he crossed the room Potter was smiling at him, pleasure visible in the green eyes. He was measured up against the boy in the chair and a small shock jolted through his viscera as he realised that he was not found wanting. Potter was pleased to be reminded of the man his son would grow into.

"Potter," the familiar sound of his own deep voice was a surprise, but Potter smiled. He had always been proud of his rich, dark voice, considering that the rest of him was so unlovely he had cultivated it into his best feature. Sev's young throat could not manage it now, but the boy would one day sound as he once had. That was a small comfort.

"Professor," Potter said respectfully, and managed not to add whatever inane follow up remark that sprung to mind.

"He's happy," Snape stopped in front of Harry and slanted a glance back at the engrossed child in the armchair. Sev was unaware of him still, as he had been since they had separated, "And he is still… innocent in the ways that matter. At his age I was already being primed in the Dark Arts. You have cared for him adequately, and his education is not hopelessly neglected."

Potter clearly expected to be given a grade; it was galling to admit that had he been forced to give one it would have been higher than 'exceeds expectations'.

"You will allow him to pursue the Mastery I once gained," the sentence was an instruction, though he wasn't too sure on this point. Harry nodded mutely and some of the tension left his frame at the confirmation. He folded his arms, looking down his considerable nose at his former student and current father. The grey world around him thinned even further and he hung on grimly, wanting the man to know so much more, needing to be sure that young Sev would be understood as he grew older.

"His sibling should be closely watched," he murmured, "I believe that there will be further trouble from her distant family. And he will not always be a biddable child…"

"I know," his father grinned, a familiar expression that inexplicably warmed some distant part of him. The boy Sev was often the recipient of that grin, he had never thought that his adult self would be, "He's got a temper and that will only get worse when the hormones kick in. Ron and I have discussed it, and we'll do our best for him."

He nodded, and turned to look at his younger self a final time. Sev was frowning and turning the leaves in his hand one way then another, a narrow finger prodding at them as he did so. He was completely engrossed in his task, the single minded focus something that the Potions Master had used as a survival skill. Here it was simply the sign of an inquiring mind, and it was clear that his father was determined it would stay that way. Something inside him relaxed at long last, a sensation akin to putting aside a burden that had been too heavy for too long.

"Then I shall go…" the words trailed off, and his fathers face clenched. He wasn't too certain about what waited for him on the other side. After all, he'd never truly believed in any sort of real afterlife…

"Thank you," he squared his shoulders and raised his chin, unfortunately bracing for derision and ridicule as he had once been taught so long ago by they who should have loved him better – who had never loved him as the man standing before him had.

"You are most welcome," Father said it gently; "I'll never forget you, Professor."

His breath hitched, and Father reached out automatically, pulling the taller man into his arms and holding him close. The warm touch of Father's magic engulfed him for the very last time, washing through his very soul. Thin arms wound their way about Father, much as he had seen Sev do on so many different occasions and a dark head sheltered in his neck. They held on to each other fiercely for a moment and then the world about him tugged, the body of his Father began to fade away. There was a moist brush at his cheek for a moment and a soft pulse of Magic and then Professor Snape was gone, a final comment lingering in the air.

"Goodbye… Dad…"

He had been expecting complete dissolution, so the formation of Hogwarts in front of him was completely unexpected. This was not the school as he knew her, but the school as she was meant to be. There were people there of course, people that he recognised as dead before him. He wondered for a moment if his parents were here as well. He wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to meet them, especially with the final warmth of his Dad clinging to him.

"Severus!" the cry was a glad one and he turned in time to catch a glimpse of the woman who latched on to him in a thoroughly embarrassing hug.

"Lily?" he murmured into red hair. She let him stand at arms length, looking him over keenly before beaming and leaning up to buss him on the cheek. That prompted a blush and a scowl, but she laughed and squeezed his arms gently before letting go.

"Hello there," Potter Senior grinned from behind his wife, and he ratcheted up the scowl another notch, "Now, now Severus, is that any way to greet your grandfather?"

"Or your Uncle Padfoot?" asked a voice from the side, where Black was slouching with his hands in his pockets, also smiling.

Severus Snape blanched in surprise. Potter Senior clapped him on the shoulder and grinned even more widely. There was not a trace of malice or guile anywhere in the mans expression – nor was there any in Blacks.

The afterlife was going to be… interesting.

0o0o0o0

The End

Written for the person who prompted me in a review

I hope you liked it!!

0o0o0o0


End file.
